Mentiras a medias
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Genzo Wakabayashi y Taro Misaki han encontrado al fin a los amores de sus vidas, pero... ¿Serán ellas quienes dicen ser? Fic escrito a partes iguales por Alisse y Lily de Wakabayashi.
1. Chapter 1

**Mentiras a Medias.**

**(No mentí, oculté información).**

**Capítulo 1.**

En una cancha de fútbol sóccer pública en la ciudad de Tokio, el muchacho de cabello claro se dejó caer al suelo, agotado. El otro joven, de cabello negro, lo miró con algo de enojo.

-No puede ser que en verdad ya te hayas cansado.- dijo Genzo Wakabayashi, pateando con desgana un balón de fútbol.

-Estoy cansado por el viaje, ¿qué quieres?.- replicó Taro Misaki, tumbado sobre el pasto y con los ojos cerrados.

-Llegaste antier.- replicó Genzo.

-Sí, pero mi cuerpo tarda en acostumbrarse al cambio de horario.- replicó Taro.

-El entrenamiento comienza en tres días.- comentó Genzo.- Será mejor que te acostumbres al cambio de horario antes que eso.

-¡Qué gruñón te has vuelto!.- protestó Taro.- Te estás convirtiendo en un amargado... ¡Momento! Tú siempre has sido un amargado...

-¡Qué chistoso!

-Como que te hace falta una novia, Wakabayashi.- suspiró Taro.- Luego que tenga tiempo te consigo una.

-¡Ja! Mira quien habla.- replicó Genzo.- Tú eres incapaz de conseguirte una chica para ti mismo, mucho menos podrás conseguirle una novia a alguien más.

Taro rió. Él sabía que Genzo tenía razón, por lo cual ya no respondió. Genzo decidió tirarse en el pasto junto a él, en vista que de Misaki no tenía deseos de levantarse.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, dos chicas llegaban a la ciudad en un automóvil que parecía haber atravesado un desierto, una selva, un glaciar y unas cuantas montañas.

-Llegamos a Tokio.- suspiró una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros.- No sé cómo rayos lo hicimos, pero lo logramos.

-Supongo que pudo haber sido peor.- bufó una chica de cabello café y ojos verdes.- No nos fue tan mal...

-¿Ya se te olvidó el viaje que hicimos de polizonas en ese barco pesquero?.- replicó la primera chica.

-Bueno, ya pasó.- rió la segunda.- Vive el presente, no el pasado.

La primera mujer suspiró nuevamente. El aspecto de ambas muchachas era tan lamentable como el del automóvil, tendrían que conseguir algo de ropa nueva si querían pasar desapercibidas en Tokio.

-Oye, Alisse, ¿cuánto dinero nos queda?.- quiso saber la primera joven.

-Pues algunos dólares, Lily.- respondió Alisse.- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, es que hay que ver cómo rayos vamos a hacerle para conseguir más dinero.- bufó Lily.- No creo que el que tenemos nos alcance para seguir huyendo.

-Muy cierto.- asintió Alisse.- Además, no por nada, pero ya me cansé de huir...

-También yo...

Lily detuvo el automóvil ante el semáforo en rojo. Ella se dio cuenta de que se habían detenido ante una tienda de artículos deportivos en cuyo escaparate había un letrero que decía "SOLICITO EMPLEADOS".

-Oye tú.- le dijo Lily a Alisse.- ¿Ya viste eso?

Alisse vio el letrero y después miró a su amiga.

-¿Estás pensando en lo mismo que yo?.- preguntó Alisse.

-Sí. Me preguntó el por qué el dueño de la tienda usó un marcador de color naranja para hacer el letrero.- bromeó Lily.

Alisse la miró con cara de "hello con tu hello".

-¡Qué amargada te estás volviendo!.- rió Lily.- Solo bromeaba. ¿Vamos a ver?

-Claro, no perdemos nada con preguntar.- respondió Alisse.- A ver si no se ponen pesados y quieren identificación o cartas de recomendación...

-Uhm...

Lily dio varias vueltas hasta encontrar un sitio en donde poder estacionarse. Cuando lo hizo, ambas chicas bajaron del coche y echaron a andar.

-Oye, espera.- Lily detuvo a Alisse.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó Alisse.

-No podemos solicitar una entrevista de trabajo así como andamos vestidas... .- Lily señaló la vestimenta de ambas.

Alisse traía una vieja camiseta y unos jeans manchados. Lily traía sus pantalones de mezclilla rotos de las rodillas y en vez de blusa traía un paliacate amarrado a manera de top.

-Uhm, no.- negó Alisse.- Nos mandarán a freír monos al África con esta ropa... Tendremos que ir a comprar algo primero...

-¿Con qué ojos, divino tuerto?

-Con el escaso que traemos.- Alisse sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones unos cuantos arrugados dólares.- Quizás nos alcance para un par de vestidos baratos...

-Eso espero...

Las muchachas preguntaron por un mercado cercano y hacia allá se dirigieron. En el mercado, nadie les prestaba mucha atención, con excepción de dos que tres muchachos que querían comérselas con los ojos.

-Llamas mucho la atención con ese paliacate.- gruñó Alisse.

-¿Qué quieres?.- replicó Lily.- Era esto o andar absolutamente topless (o sea, sin nada de ropa).

-Como sea...

Después de mucho andar, ambas muchachas encontraron un local en donde vendían ropa más o menos barata, aunque por supuesto que la calidad era más que dudosa. Alisse y Lily escogieron un par de vestidos y después compraron dos pares de sandalias de las más baratas. Las chicas temían que alguien les preguntara por su aspecto, pero tal parecía ser que todo el mundo las tomó por un par de turistas excéntricas.

-Y aun nos sobró algo para la comida de hoy.- anunció Alisse.

-Espero que la suerte nos sonría y nos den el trabajo.- comentó Lily.- O de lo contrario nos veremos obligadas a robar...

-La suerte nos ha sonreído hasta ahora.- sonrió Alisse.- No entiendo el por qué no habría de seguirlo haciendo.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron hacia unos baños públicos para asearse un poco y cambiarse de ropa. Al final, el resultado fue bastante sorprendente, porque aunque los vestidos eran baratos, las chicas se veían muy lindas con ellos.

-Bueno, pues vamos.- dijo Lily.- A ver qué pasa...

La tienda de artículos deportivos pertenecía a un hombre de edad madura, cabello canoso y expresión austera, aunque en el fondo tenía un buen corazón. Akito Honda llevaba años vendiendo sus artículos en Japón y en más de una ocasión había recibido la visita de jugadores famosos.

-Buenas tardes.- saludaron Lily y Alisse al entrar a la tienda.- Buscamos al dueño.

-Yo soy.- dijo el señor Akito.- ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Queremos preguntar por el trabajo que está ofreciendo.- respondió Alisse.- El que dice que necesita empleados.

El señor Akito miró de arriba abajo a las dos muchachas. Ambas eran lindas, eso era verdad, y se veían limpias. La que traía el vestido azul tenía el cabello largo hasta la cadera y sus ojos negros eran fascinantes. La del vestido verde tenía el cabello a la altura de los hombros y sus ojos eran de un poco común café verdoso. Y se notaba a leguas que ambas eran extranjeras.

-Lo siento, pero no quiero mujeres.- negó el señor Akito.

-¿Por qué?.- protestó Lily.- ¡Trabajamos tan bien como cualquier hombre!

-¡Incluso hasta mucho mejor!.- protestó Alisse.

-Pero no quiero que los clientes se sientan tentados a acosarlas.- replicó el señor Akito.- Ya ha sucedido antes y no quiero que suceda de nuevo.

-Sabemos defendernos solas.- replicó Lily.

El señor Akito caló por algunos segundos la respuesta de la chica.

-¿Traen referencias?.- preguntó severamente el señor Akito.

-Eh, no, es que verá... .- Alisse titubeó.- Acabamos de llegar al país, es apenas el primer trabajo que buscamos y...

-¿Acaban de llegar al país? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Vienen huyendo acaso?

Lily y Alisse vacilaron por tan solo unos segundos.

-No.- negaron ambas.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que, verá... .- Lily decidió jugársela.- Vinimos a visitar a una mujer que fue para nosotras como nuestra abuela...

-¿Qué haces?.- preguntó Alisse, en español.

-Sígueme el juego.- respondió Lily, en el mismo idioma, para continuar después hablando en japonés.- Nos avisaron hace unas cuantas semanas que nuestra abuela se puso muy enferma y pues vinimos a visitarla... Estuvo hospitalizada muchos días, gastamos todo nuestro dinero en medicina y al final no sirvió de nada... Y pues ahora nos hemos quedado solas y sin dinero, no tenemos manera de volver a nuestros países y estamos tan tristes...

Alisse se sorprendió mucho con la facilidad con la que Lily inventó la mentira, por poco y la propia Alisse se echa a llorar... Y ella no era la única. Como ya había dicho, Akito Honda tenía un buen corazón y no pudo evitar el sentirse conmovido ante esa historia...

**Notas:**

Este fic será escrito a partes iguales por Alisse y por Lily de Wakabayashi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Había sido algo realmente de lo más estúpido. El balón de sóccer se les había volado hacia arriba del techo que estaba sobre la banca de jugadores. Misaki había intentado bajarlo con un palo de escoba afilado en la punta y Genzo había intentado treparse para bajarlo él mismo. ¿El resultado? Un balón desinflado y un par de guantes de portero destrozados.

-Qué bien.- gruñó Genzo.- El tercer par de guantes que destrozo en una semana...

-¿Pues qué haces con ellos?.- rió Misaki.

-Salvar al mundo.- gruñó Genzo.- Voy a comprar unos nuevos.

-Y de paso te traes otro baloncito.- pidió Taro.

-¿Cómo qué "te traes"?.- protestó Genzo.- Vamos los dos.

-Ya qué.- gruñó Taro.

Ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a ir a una gran tienda departamental en donde pudieran encontrar lo que buscaban. Al pasar por una de las calles del centro, Misaki recordó algo.

-Oye, ¿conoces la tienda de Akito Honda?.- preguntó Taro.

-No.- negó Genzo.- Pero he oído hablar de ella.

-Nunca has comprado ahí, supongo.

-Obvio que no. ¿Y tú?

-Tampoco. Y eso que me han hablado maravillas sobre ella, dicen que aunque es una tienda sencilla tiene los mejores artículos deportivos.- comentó Taro.

-¿Quieres ir ahí?.- preguntó Genzo.

-Sí, aunque sea solo para conocer.

El portero se dirigió a la zona en donde se encontraba la dichosa tienda y estacionó su automóvil detrás de otro que estaba muy descuidado y bastante sucio. Cuando Genzo descendió, se acercó al auto sucio y lo miró con desdén.

-¿Qué le habrán hecho a este pobre automóvil?.- preguntó.

-Mejor dicho: ¿qué hicieron con este automóvil?.- corrigió Taro, pintando con el dedo una frase sobre una de las ventanas llenas de polvo.

-¿Qué haces?.- cuestionó Genzo.

-Ya verás.- respondió Taro.

Cuando él dejó de escribir, le mostró la frase a Genzo. Éste soltó una carcajada.

-¿"Duro de lavar"?.- rió Genzo.- Mejor pon ésta...

Genzo se acercó y escribió otra frase por debajo de la que había escrito Taro.

-¿"Yo formo parte de los que ahorran agua"?.- rió Taro.- Naa, está mejor mi frase.

Ambos amigos se dirigieron a la tienda, sin sospechar siquiera lo que les esperaba... Al entrar, lo primero que Genzo vio fue un par de preciosas piernas que le pertenecían a una chica de largo cabello castaño y vestido azul la cual estaba trapeando el piso. El portero se quedó con la boca abierta.

-De haber sabido que hay cosas tan interesantes en esta tienda, habría venido desde hace mucho.- murmuró Genzo.

-Anda tú, ya andas de galán conquistador.- rió Taro.

Taro caminó con cuidado por la zona que la chica aun no trapeaba y se fue a buscar un balón de fútbol. Genzo, por el contrario, se acercó sutilmente a la muchacha.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?.- preguntó Lily, algo molesta.

-Eh... .- Genzo no supo que responderle a aquellos ojos negros.- No, nada...

Lily enarcó una de sus cejas, pensando en si ése sería su primer caso de acoso sexual, pero Genzo carraspeó y preguntó con voz neutral:

-¿En dónde encuentro los guantes para portero?.- preguntó él.

-Eh... .- Lily se dio cuenta de que aun no conocía toda la tienda.- Sinceramente no lo sé. Es mi primer día aquí, pero si me permite, puedo investigar y decirle.

-O podemos buscarlos juntos.- sonrió Genzo, de una manera tan irresistible que Lily se sonrojó.

-D... De acuerdo.- tartamudeó ella, algo ofuscada.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias, señorita... Eh...

-Yuri.- mintió Lily.- Solo llámeme Yuri...

Mientras tanto, Taro había encontrado los balones de fútbol y tomó uno de su marca preferida. Y se habría marchado inmediatamente de no ser porque de reojo alcanzó a percibir una sombra... Taro volteó y vio a una atractiva muchacha de vestido verde y cabello oscuro. Misaki se acercó a la muchacha y antes que supiera qué rayos estaba haciendo, él abrió su boca.

-Disculpe, señorita.- preguntó Taro a la muchacha. Él se dio cuenta de que el vestido de ella combinaba con sus ojos.- ¿Es ésta una buena marca de balones?

Alisse miró a Taro y después al balón de marca Nike ®.

-Claro que sí.- Alisse miró a Taro con cara de extrañeza.- Nike® es sin duda una de las mejores marcas...

-Gracias, señorita... .- Taro miró el pequeño papelito en donde Alisse había escrito un nombre falso para prenderlo a su delantal de empleada.- Nora.

-No hay de qué.- sonrió Alisse.

-Nora... Es un nombre muy lindo.- sonrió Taro, dulcemente.

Alisse también sonrió.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más?- preguntó la Alisse, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. Aunque por dentro pensaba que a eso se refería el dueño de la tienda al decir que no quería mujeres

-Creo que no...- contestó Taro, de manera pensativa

-Entonces lo llevaré a la caja para que pague...

-Gracias...

Habían comenzado a caminar cuando Lily se acercó a Alisse, con Genzo siguiéndola

-Oye, A... Nora- se corrigió justo a tiempo Lily -¿sabes donde están ubicados los guantes de fútbol?

-Si- dijo Alisse, que por un momento, deseó matar a su amiga –están justamente al lado tuyo...

Taro no pudo evitar reír levemente, mientras Lily se ponía ligeramente colorada y Genzo se acercaba a la vitrina y comenzaba a verlos, disimulando una sonrisa. Misaki se acercó a él y también se puso a ver los guantes, junto a su amigo

-Tienes que estar más atenta- le regañó Alisse a Lily, en español, mientras observaban a los otros dos

-Lo siento... es que ese tipo...

-¿Te estaba molestando?- cortó Alisse a su amiga, mirándola de manera seria

-No exactamente...- contestó Lily –no se me insinuó ni nada... pero no pude evitar el ponerme nerviosa con él aquí

-Ahm...

Mientras los dos chicos continuaban viendo los guantes, entraron otros clientes a la tienda...

-Te toca...- le dijo Lily a Alisse –yo me encargo de los otros dos...

Alisse no replicó palabra, pero miró bastante feo a su amiga, y se adelantó a atender a los otros tipos. Por otra parte, Lily se acercó a los otros dos

-¿Ya eligió los guantes que desea llevar?- le preguntó suavemente a Wakabayashi

-Aún no- contestó Misaki –normalmente Wakabayashi se demora bastante eligiendo sus guantes...

-Ah, ya veo...

-¿Qué desean llevar?- les preguntó Alisse a los tipos, que la miraron de arriba abajo. La chica no se sintió para nada intimidada, al contrario, eso hizo que ella se pusiera más a la defensiva -¿qué se les ofrece?- volvió a preguntar

-Eh... si... buscamos raquetas de tenis...- contestó uno de ellos, sin quitar la vista de Alisse, que seguía muy tranquila

-¿Saben donde están?

-No...

-Bien, yo los llevaré, vengan conmigo, por favor...

Y así lo hicieron, mientras Taro y Lily esperaban que Wakabayashi se decidiera por fin por un par de guantes...

-Vamos, Wakabayashi, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser elegir un mísero par de guantes?- le dijo con voz cansada Taro, mientras le echaba una mirada a Alisse, que esperaba a que los otros eligieran alguna raqueta que les gustara

-Cállate, Misaki- gruñó Genzo, viendo con atención cada guante. Aunque luego levantó la vista y miró a Lily -¿me puede hacer un favor, señorita Yuri?

-Claro...- contestó con cierta confusión Lily

-¿Elige usted los guantes?

Misaki volteó a ver a su amigo, muy sorprendido. Igual estaba Lily, que había esperado cualquier cosa menos esa petición...

-Eh... creo que...- comenzó la muchacha, pero fue interrumpida por Wakabayashi

-Por favor- dijo él, de manera cortés –realmente, yo no se cual elegir, todos los modelos me gustan mucho. Si le pido a mi amigo, tomará el primero que se le cruza, así que prefiero que elija el que más le guste a usted...

Lily dudó unos momentos, y miró a Misaki, que la animó con una sonrisa. Se acercó a la vitrina y comenzó a ver los modelos que habían, intentando decidirse por uno de ellos...

Por otra parte, Alisse estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Los tipos esos ya le estaban preguntado su edad y ni siquiera habían elegido la raqueta que buscaban

-Por favor- les dijo Alisse, ya cansada -¿podemos ir al punto, vienen por raquetas de tenis, ahí están las raquetas que tenemos, elijan la que más les gusta...

-Claro... lo siento...- sonrió con burla uno de ellos, Alisse elevó sus ojos al cielo, un tanto aburrida -me gusta esta- dijo él -¿vienes tú con ella?

-Lo siento, yo me quedo en el local- sonrió Alisse, intentando por todos los medios mantener la calma, aunque cada vez se le hacia más difícil

-¿Ah si, ¿y a que hora sales de aquí?

-A la hora del níspero, gracias por preguntar- continuó Alisse con sus ironías -¿desean otra cosa?

-Si, tú teléfono...

-No esta disponible, al menos por el momento... ¿otra cosa en que los pueda ayudar, que tenga que ver exclusivamente con la tienda?

Los muchachos se miraron un tanto desconcertados, pero luego negaron con la cabeza. Alisse sonrió aún más

-En ese caso, les pido por favor que me acompañen a la caja, para que cancelen el precio de lo que compraron, muchas gracias...

Misaki había escuchado todo, y no podía evitar una sonrisa, mientras veía pasar a Alisse seguida de los otros, algo confundidos muchachos

-¿Qué le parece estos?- preguntó Lily, mostrándole unos guantes negros a Genzo, que sonrió ampliamente

-Me gustan mucho- dijo este –me los llevo. Gracias por ayudarme, si no fuera por usted, quizás cuanto rato más me habría quedado acá...

-Y no es mentira- lo interrumpió Misaki –llega a ser desesperante salir a comprar con él en ocasiones...

-Cállate, Misaki...

Lily sonrió con diversión, mientras los otros comenzaban, al parecer, a discutir

-Voy a pagar el balón- dijo Misaki, al notar que los tenistas ya se habían marchado y que Alisse no se había movido aún de la caja -¡hola!

-Hola- sonrió la chica, al verlo -¿ya elegiste el balón que querías?

-Si, quiero el que te había mostrado

-Ya...

El chico pagó y luego lo hizo Wakabayashi

-¡Hasta luego!- dijeron saliendo de la tienda. Durante un rato, mientras caminaban, no dijeron palabra

-Me gustó la tienda- comentó Wakabayashi, una vez que estaban en el automóvil –la variedad de cosas y precios que tiene me llamó la atención

-¿Eso fue lo que te llamó la atención, ¡vamos, esa no te la crees ni tú- rió de manera burlona Taro –no tienes que disimular conmigo, si bien que vi como babeaste al verle las piernas a esa chica que atendía...

-No seas superficial- replicó Wakabayashi, intentando no ponerse colorado –no es sólo por ella que me gustó la tienda...

-Si, como no... a otro perro con ese hueso, no te la creo

-Mmm...- Wakabayashi no supo que replicar, para desgracia de él

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Viste a los tenistas?- le preguntó Alisse con cierta diversión a Lily –ya me andaban preguntando el número de teléfono- ambas rieron de lo más divertidas

-Oye, ¿nos quedó algo de dinero?- preguntó Lily, cambiando completamente de tema

-Lo siento, pero sólo nos alcanzará para comer algo decente hoy- contestó Alisse, con voz algo entristecida –si nos decidimos por cualquier porquería, como no será la primera vez que optamos por eso, tendremos para la comida para algunos días más, mientras esperamos que nos paguen algo...

Lily se quedó pensativa durante unos momentos, ambas estaban cansadas de vivir así, pero no les quedaba de otra. A veces le daba rabia pensar que, por una estupidez, prácticamente habían echado a perder sus vidas

Pero si seguían luchando (o escapando) era porque tenían la fe de que en algún momento, todo se arreglaría... y las dos tenían la sensación de que en Japón ocurriría eso... sólo esperaba que, de verdad, así fuera

-¿Sabes que estaba pensando?- dijo Alisse de pronto, con una sonrisa en su rostro –que quizás acá podamos empezar de nuevo, olvidando todo lo que nos paso antes

-¿Tu crees que sea prudente bajar la guardia?

-No estoy diciendo eso, pero si que ya podemos estar más tranquilas... hace tiempo que no me sentía tan bien...

-Ojalá que nos dure...

-No seas así...- gruñó Alisse –si empiezas con eso del pesimismo no estaremos nunca tranquilas... además, ya estamos algo lejos del lugar de los hechos, no hay que preocuparse tanto

-Me extraña que hables así- le dijo Lily –aún recuerdo lo histérica que estabas cuando paso todo

-Ah, ¿yo era la histérica, ¿y como vamos por casa?- bufó Alisse –por lo demás, la situación en la que estábamos...

-Será mejor que dejemos de hablar de eso- la interrumpió Lily –al menos cuando estemos aquí...

-Te entiendo...

Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio y momentos después entró el señor Honda, con una sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Qué tal les ha ido?- les preguntó, mientras se acercaba con unas bolsas a ellas

-Muy bien, gracias- contestó Lily –hemos vendido bastante...

-Me alegra... y parece que no han tenido problemas con los muchachos que vienen a comprar

-Para nada- sonrió Alisse ampliamente –a penas uno le responde algo se quedan callados, como intimidados. Imagínese, hoy hasta me pidieron el teléfono

-Eso siempre pasa...- el señor Honda se sentó –la otra vez que contraté a una chica la molestaron bastante, y la pobre terminó llorando...

-Con nosotras no se preocupe por eso- sonrió Lily –como le había dicho, nosotras sabemos defendernos muy bien

-De eso me doy cuenta muy rápido, y me alegro... traje el almuerzo

-¿Qué cosa?- exclamaron las chicas

-De verdad... no tenia que molestarse...- murmuró Lily, con cierta vergüenza

-No es molestia, así que espero que me acompañen a almorzar

Lily y Alisse se miraron con una sonrisa en sus labios. No podían negarse, tenían hambre y con el escaso dinero que tenían cualquier ahorro les vendría muy bien. Así que finalmente terminaron sentándose con el señor Honda

Rato después, ya a la hora de salida, las dos chicas caminaron hacia el pobre automóvil que dejaron estacionado cerca de la tienda. Alisse conduciría en esa ocasión. Pero de pronto, Lily comenzó a reírse, lo que llamó la atención a su amiga

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó, sin entrar al auto

-Ven a ver esto...- dijo Lily, riendo un poco. Alisse también lo hizo cuando leyó el mensaje

"Yo formo parte de los que ahorran agua"

-Me pregunto quien lo habrá puesto, esta muy buena la idea- dijo entre risas Alisse, más que divertida

-Ni idea... algún ocioso... de todas formas, tiene razón...

-Claro que la tiene, el pobre peor ya no puede estar... mira... aquí hay otra... "Duro de lavar"- las dos comenzaron a reír otra vez

-Anda, que tendremos que limpiar el auto si queremos que dejen de bromearnos- dijo Lily, entrando

-Pos si, ya no nos queda de otra... de todas formas, se les paso escribir un "límpiame" en la ventana

-Eso les faltó...- sonrió Lily


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Ya algunos días después, las chicas estaban bien instaladas en una pensión de la ciudad, en donde compartían una habitación un tanto decente por un precio razonable (cualquier cosa a dormir en el pobre auto). Así que su estilo de vida mejoró bastante, sin contar que el señor Honda ya les había tomado mucho cariño...

Y para que decir, las ventas en la tienda subieron bastante, lo más seguro que fuera por las señoritas que atendían el lugar...

También, Taro y Wakabayashi habían empezado las practicas con la selección, para una serie de partidos amistosos que tendrían en algunos días...

-¿Y como están los guantes de la señorita Yuri, Wakabayashi?- preguntó con burla Misaki. Tsubasa, que estaba con ellos, miró con curiosidad al portero

-¿Quién es Yuri?- preguntó Ozora

-Nadie- contestó Genzo, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Taro, que sonrió

-... No seas mentiroso- le dijo Misaki –bien sabes que la señorita Yuri te llamó la atención, de otra forma no cuidarías esos guantes como "hueso santo", como se dice

-Cállate...- gruñó Wakabayashi, con deseos de asesinar a su amigo. Por otra parte, Tsubasa continuaba algo perdido del tema

-¿Quién es Yuri?- preguntó nuevamente, esperando alguna respuesta de parte de sus amigos, que parecían ignorarlo

-Nadie- volvió a contestar Wakabayashi, intentando esconder el nerviosismo que sentía ante la insistencia de Misaki

-Como digas...- se encogió de hombros Tsubasa –necesito pedirles un favor, ¿me acompañan a comprar un balón de...

-¡Conocemos un buen lugar!- lo interrumpieron los otros dos a la vez. Ozora los miró entre sorprendido y algo asustado por su reacción

-¿Buen lugar?

-¡Si!- dijo animado Taro -¡un lugar donde están presentes las "tres B"

-¿Tres B?- preguntó nuevamente Tsubasa

-Si, Bueno, Bonito y Barato- sonrió Misaki –sin contar que la señorita que atiende es nada más y nada menos que la señorita Yuri...

-Ahhhhhh, así que de ahí salió la señorita Yuri- sonrió con burla Tsubasa, mirando a su amigo, que se ponía ligeramente (muy ligeramente) colorado –ya veo entonces porque tanto entusiasmo de volver a esa tienda...

-Hum...- Wakabayashi gruñó, molesto

-Lo que no entiendo- continuó Tsubasa –es porque Misaki también esta tan entusiasmado de volver ahí...

-Ah... yo...- las escasas palabras de Taro fueron interrumpidas por la risa burlona de Wakabayashi

-Ah, con que también tienes un interés especial, ¿cierto?- le dijo Genzo, mirándolo de manera suspicaz

-Para nada- dijo Taro, intentando mantener la compostura –y ya vamos, que se esta haciendo algo tarde...

-Como digas...

Los muchachos fueron a la tienda del señor Honda, conversando principalmente del casado, es decir, Tsubasa

-¿Y que tiene de malo que Sanae te hable de bebés?- le preguntó Misaki, Tsubasa se puso muy nervioso

-Es que... tú no entiendes...

-¿Qué no entiendo, ¿no me digas que te cuesta tener relaciones?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó Tsubasa, un tanto indignado –pero creo que es un poco apresurado hablar de bebés...

-¿Es eso o te da pánico ser padre?- le preguntó Taro, y Tsubasa no le contestó palabra. Misaki sonrió, pensando que esa era la verdadera razón. Hubiese empezado un gran sermón a favor de lo que Sanae quería, si no hubiera sido que llegaron a la tienda

Y entraron...

Tsubasa buscó con curiosidad quien de las dos chicas que estaban ahí era la tan nombrada Yuri, pero no la vio

-Buenas tardes- escucharon una voz, que era de Alisse -¿los puedo ayudar en algo?

-Hola- saludó animado Misaki –mi amigo quiere comprar un balón

-Ah, ¿desea que lo ayude?- preguntó la chica, amablemente

-No es necesario, gracias

-Bien, entonces cuando deseen mi ayuda, me llaman no más...

-Claro, Nora...- sonrió Misaki. Tsubasa miró atento a su amigo y pensó por unos momentos que ella podía ser el motivo por el cual Taro estaba tan interesado en volver a la tienda –bien, Tsubasa, los balones están por aquí...

-Vamos...

Wakabayashi continuaba buscando a Lily con la mirada, a pesar que siguió a sus amigos

Por otra parte, Alisse miraba a los jóvenes apoyada en el mostrador. De pronto, entró a la tienda Lily (que había ido a comprar algo). Al verle la cara, supo que algo malo había ocurrido

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó, cuando la mexicana había llegado a su lado. Estaba muy pálida -¿Lily?

-Mira...- fue lo único que la otra le dijo, entregándole un celular. Alisse miró extrañada a su amiga y luego la pantallita de su celular. Tal fue su impresión, que el celular se le soltó de las manos y cayó pesadamente sobre el mostrador

"_Habrán tenido suerte esta vez, pero no se volverán a escapar de mi. Las buscaré hasta que de con ustedes y paguen por lo que hicieron"_

Farfán miró a Lily, pálida

-¿Cuándo... te llegó?- le preguntó, nerviosa y asustada

-Hace un rato- contestó Lily, en un murmullo –no me había di cuenta hasta hace unos minutos. Cuando lo vi vine rápidamente a mostrártelo...

Alisse se quedó en silencio, mirando el celular

-¿Crees que sepan donde estamos?- preguntó la chica a su amiga

-Me da la impresión que no...- contestó Lily –creo que debemos deshacernos del celular, y del auto también

-Si, tienes razón...- contestó Alisse, en un murmullo –y yo, que le estaba tomando cariño la carcacha esa...

-Disculpe...- Genzo estaba ahí. Alisse y Lily se dieron una mirada un tanto nerviosa, y la chilena tomó el celular en sus manos, intentando que Wakabayashi no viera nada

-¿Si?

-Quiero hacerle una consulta- dijo el portero, mirando a Lily. Alisse se sintió fuera de lugar y se alejó (sólo para molestar a su amiga)

-¿Qué cosa?...

Alisse se había acercado a los otros dos, dejando el celular en sus manos. Misaki aprovechó la indecisión de Tsubasa para entablar una conversación con ella

-No eres japonesa, ¿cierto?- le dijo

-No, soy chilena

-Ah, ¿y que haces tan lejos?

-Eh... dejémoslo en que he viajado mucho...

-¿Y te piensas establecer en Japón?- le preguntó el chico, interesado

-Supongo que si, aún no lo tenemos decidido con Yuri

-Ah...- Misaki se quedó en silencio unos momentos, sonriendo levemente -¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Escucho...

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?- le preguntó. Alisse dudó unos momentos, pero luego sonrió

-Saenz. Me llamo Nora Saenz.

-Lindo nombre.- sonrió Taro.- ¿Qué haces en Japón?

-Eh, pues es complicado.- farfulló Alisse.- Es solo que, una mujer a quien mi amiga y yo considerábamos como nuestra abuela enfermó y...

Alisse le contó a Misaki el cuento chino que Lily le había dicho al señor Akito. Tal parecía que esa historia sería la versión oficial. Mientras tanto, Lily miraba nerviosa a Genzo, aunque trataba de disimularlo.

-¿Sobre qué cosa quería consultarme?.- preguntó Lily, tratando de mantener la calma.

-Sobre... Bueno, ¿usted sabe de dónde provienen los guantes de portero que escogió usted por mí?.- preguntó Genzo, dándose cuenta de que la pregunta había resultado de lo más idiota.

-No realmente.- Lily se desconcertó un poco.- Verá, ya le había dicho que llevo poco tiempo trabajando aquí y...

-Bueno, está bien.- la interrumpió Genzo, algo avergonzado.- Soy un completo idiota cuando se trata de esta clase de cosas. En realidad solo quería saber tu nombre.

Lily sonrió, olvidándosele por completo el estrés de haber recibido semejante mensaje. Bueno, no lo olvidó por completo, pero sí parcialmente.

-Pero ya sabe que me llamo Yuri.- dijo Lily.

-Sí, pero no me sé tu apellido.- replicó Genzo.

-¿Y eso por qué desea saberlo, si se puede saber?.- preguntó Lily, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Será porque me gustaste desde que te vi.- confesó Genzo.- ¿Con eso bastará para que me digas tu nombre?

-Quizás.- rió Lily.- Aunque te advierto que mi jefe no tolera los casos de acoso sexual.

-¿No me digas que tomas esto como acoso?.- preguntó Genzo, incrédulo.- Oye, en verdad, mis intenciones son buenas.

-Caíste.- Lily rió con muchas ganas.- Solo bromeaba.

Genzo también rió.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Me dirás tu nombre?.- Genzo sonrió de una manera cautivadora.

-De acuerdo.- Lily correspondió al gesto.- Me llamo... Yuri Shiozaki.

-¿Yuri Shiozaki?.- exclamó Genzo, sorprendido.- Eso suena como a nombre japonés.

-Lo es. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Que no creo que tú seas japonesa...

-No, no lo soy.- confesó Lily, riendo nerviosamente. El interrogatorio iba por terreno peligroso.- Soy mexicana.

-¿Y por qué te apellidas Shiozaki?.- insistió Genzo, demasiado curioso.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que soy una fugitiva y que me cambié el nombre para poder trabajar aquí?.- cuestionó Lily, muy seria.

Genzo miró incrédulo a la chica, hasta que ella comenzó a reír nuevamente.

-¡Caíste otra vez!.- exclamó Lily.

-¡Qué graciosa!.- Genzo rió con ella.

-Ya, en serio.- mintió Lily.- Me llamo así porque soy mexicana con ascendencia japonesa.

-Ya veo.- asintió Genzo.

Alisse había alcanzado a escuchar parte de la conversación y frunció el entrecejo, cosa que Taro notó.

-¿Ocurre algo?.- preguntó él.

-Nada.- negó ella.- Permíteme un segundo, por favor.

Alisse se acercó a Lily y Genzo y pidió hablar con ella. Lily siguió a su amiga hacia un lugar apartado.

-¿Qué sucede?.- preguntó Lily.

-¿Estás loca o qué?.- reclamó Alisse.- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirle eso a ese hombre?

-Lo siento, él me pone nerviosa.- confesó Lily.- Temí que se me soltara la lengua, por eso lo dije a manera de broma.

-Pero ten cuidado con eso.- la regañó Alisse.- Suficientes problemas tenemos ya así como estamos, ¿no crees?

-Lo sé.- asintió Lily.- No volverá a pasar.

Mientras tanto, Tsubasa notó que sus dos amigos no les quitaban la mirada de encima a ambas chicas, las cuales por cierto ni se habían enterado de eso.

-Ya cierren la boca, se les van a meter las moscas.- bromeó Tsubasa.

-Estamos admirando las cosas que venden aquí.- replicó Genzo, imperturbable.

-Sí, seguro. Pero me parece que las cosas que a ustedes les interesan no están a la venta.- rió Tsubasa.

-Solo miramos, pero no pensamos comprar.- replicó Taro, algo avergonzado.

-¡Qué comentario tan más oportuno!

-¿Encontraron lo que buscaban?.- preguntó una Lily mucho más serena.

-Quizás podamos buscar algunas otras cosas más.- respondió Genzo.- Creo que me faltan un par de esquís.

-¿Esquis?.- exclamó Tsubasa, sorprendido.

-Claro, claro, a mí hace falta una raqueta de tenis.- apoyó Taro.- Pero vendré a buscarla después.

Tsubasa se dio cuenta de que sus amigos estaban por perder la cordura, así que optó por llevárselos de ahí. No le costó trabajo el llevarse a Taro a la caja, ya que Alisse se había ido para allá, pero Wakabayashi se quedó contemplando a Lily, quien quitaba el polvo de algunos balones de fútbol americano.

-¿Se te ofrece algo más?.- preguntó ella, tuteándolo.

-No.- negó él.- Bueno, sí se me ofrece algo más de la tienda, pero eso no lo puedo comprar...

-¿Qué cosa?.- quiso saber Lily.

-¿Saldrías conmigo?.- preguntó Genzo.- No lo tomes como acoso sexual. Solo quisiera salir a tomar un café o algo similar.

-Un café suena bien.- sonrió Lily.- Me gusta mucho el café.

-A mí también.- admitió Genzo.- Más si lo tomo con una chica como tú...

Lily rió, nerviosa. Esta vez, los nervios eran por algo diferente.

-¿Hay algún número al que te pueda llamar?.- preguntó Genzo.

Lily titubeó. Definitivamente, no podría darle el número del celular... Y al pensión en donde Alisse y ella vivían no tenía teléfono.

-Lo siento, no tengo.- Lily puso cara de disculpa.

-¿Y el celular que le vi a tu amiga?.- preguntó Genzo, a quien no se le escapaba nada.

-Eh... Ya no sirve, se mojó por accidente y el pobre ya no funciona.- mintió Lily.

-Ya. ¿Pero al menos podré venir a verte a aquí?

-Si prometes comprar algo cada vez.- respondió Lily.

Genzo rió, divertido.

-Créeme, compraría la tienda entera si hace falta.- dijo él.

-¿Se van a tardar mucho todavía?.- preguntó Tsubasa, quien había regresado con Taro, y Alisse detrás.

-No, ya terminamos.- dijo Genzo.- Volveré después.

Él le guiñó el ojo a Lily, quien volvió a ponerse colorada. Los tres jugadores se marcharon de la tienda y Alisse miró con suspicacia a Lily.

-No me mires así, no estaba coqueteando.- musitó Lily.

-¿Entonces como le llamas tú a eso?.- Alisse miró a Lily con cara de "hello con tu hello".

-Ser cortés.- respondió Lily, fingiendo demencia.

-Pues para mí, hacías mucho más que "ser cortés".- gruñó Alisse.

-No te vayas a morder la lengua, Nora.- rió Lily.- Que me pareció ver que tú estabas siendo mucho más que cortés con el otro muchacho.

-¿Cuál otro?

-Anda tú, ahora hazte la inocente.

El señor Honda se dirigió a las muchachas, muy contento.

-Señoritas, gracias a ustedes nuestras ventas han aumentado.- dijo el señor Honda.- Ustedes le han traído a mi tienda un soplo de buena juventud.

Lily y Alisse sonrieron sintiéndose culpables en sus interiores.

-¿Vienen esta noche a cenar a mi casa?.- invitó el señor Akito.

-Eh... .- Lily titubeó.- No quisiéramos molestarlo, en verdad.

-No es ninguna molestia, a mi esposa les dará gusto conocerlas.- insistió el señor Honda.

-La verdad es que tenemos unos asuntos pendientes que arreglar esta noche.- dijo Alisse, refiriéndose al automóvil.

-Sí. relacionados con nuestra abuela.- musitó Lily.

-Entiendo... .- asintió el señor Honda, algo decaído.

-Pero podríamos ir después de que terminemos nuestros asunto.- ofreció Alisse.- Si no le molesta que lleguemos tarde...

-No creo que a mi esposa le moleste.- sonrió el señor Akito.- ¿Las espero entonces a las ocho?

-A las ocho está bien.- asintió Lily.

Cuando la tienda cerró, Alisse y Lily se dirigieron al automóvil.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con esta carcacha?.- preguntó Lily.- No es tan fácil como tirarla a la basura o algo similar.

-Sería bueno tener un incinerador.- comentó Alisse.

-¿Y de dónde lo sacamos?

-¿Y si lo ponemos en las vías del tren bala?.- sugirió Alisse.

Lily puso cara de "hello con tu hello".

-Era broma, ya no aguantas nada.- rió Alisse.- Será complicado deshacernos de esta cosa.

-Al menos del celular sí podremos deshacernos más fácilmente.- comentó Lily, mirando el aparato. -La verdad, me parece que cometimos un error muy tonto al no arrojarlo al mar. Era obvio que podían rastrearnos con esto. Lo desarmaremos y tiraremos las partes por separado.

-Claro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Genzo, Taro y Tsubasa aparecieron por la esquina. Los jóvenes se habían ido a comprar unas cervezas para matar el tiempo en la noche, ya que Sanae saldría con unas amigas. Taro y Genzo, como era de esperarse, reconocieron inmediatamente a las dos chicas que estaban paradas frente al destartalado automóvil.

-Moros en la costa.- comentó Lily a Alisse, en español, al ver a los jóvenes acercarse.  
-O japoneses en la calle.- corrigió Alisse.  
-Da lo mismo. Garantizan problemas...  
-Señorita Yuri.- sonrió Genzo.  
-Señorita Nora.- dijo Misaki.

Tsubasa elevó sus ojos al cielo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?.- quiso saber Genzo.- ¡Qué agradable coincidencia!  
-seguro que sí.- sonrió Taro.- ¿Van a alguna parte?  
-A freír espárragos al queque.- musitó Lily.   
-¿Cómo dijo?  
-Nada.- se disculpó Lily.- Vamos a arreglar algunas cosillas que nos quedaron pendientes.  
-¿Este automóvil es de ustedes?.- preguntó Taro, al ver los escritos que Genzo y él habían puesto en el automóvil y que las chicas no habían borrado.  
-Si, ¿por qué?.- dijo Alisse.  
-Eh... Por nada...

Genzo también reconoció los escritos y sonrió por lo bajo. Lily se dio cuenta del gesto pero prefirió no decir nada.

-Un gusto verlos.- dijo Lily.- Pero debemos irnos. Hasta pronto.  
-Hasta luego.- dijo Alisse.  
-Nos veremos mañana, señorita Yuri.- sonrió Genzo.   
-seguro.- Lily también sonrió.  
-Hasta pronto, Nora.- dijo Taro.

Tsubasa suspiró al ver a sus amigos babear por las dos chicas que ya se habían montado en el automóvil y habían arrancado.

-Esas dos los van a hacer caer.- comentó Tsubasa.- Acuérdense de lo que les digo.  
-¿De qué hablas?.- cuestionó Genzo.  
-Sí, ¿qué quieres decir?.- apoyó Taro.  
-Que las señoritas Yuri y Nora los traen babeando.- rió Tsubasa.- Pronto podré burlarme de ustedes así como lo hicieron conmigo por Sanae.  
-No inventes, no es lo mismo.- contradijo Genzo.- El hecho de que la chica me guste no significa que me vaya a casar con ella.  
-Igual digo sobre Nora.- apoyó Taro.- Es linda, simpática, y me agrada, pero hasta ahí.  
-Sí, claro.- rió Tsubasa, escéptico.

Mientras tanto, Alisse y Lily seguían planeando en cómo deshacerse del automóvil.

-¿Lo ponemos en las vías del tren?.- insistió Alisse.- No en las del tren bala, sino en una normal...  
-No creo, podrían averiguar de quién es el auto con los restos que queden.- negó Lily.- Solo que lo vendamos como chatarra.  
-Tampoco funcionaría, habría gente que sabría lo que vendimos nosotras.- negó Alisse.  
-Es complicado...

Alisse iba manejando esta vez. Al pasar por una calle, Lily vio al fondo el mar de Japón y tuvo una idea.

-Tengo una idea.- dijo Lily.- Vamos a la playa.  
-¿A qué?.- Alisse no tardó en captar la idea.- ¡Eso es! ¡Lo arrojaremos al mar!  
-¡Lotería!.- gritó Lily.- Así nadie lo encontrará.

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia un acantilado verdaderamente alto. Ellas se estacionaron el borde y contemplaron el paisaje por varios momentos.

-¿Te parece lo suficientemente alto?.- comentó Alisse.  
-Sí.- asintió Lily, buscando una piedra.  
-¿Para qué es eso?.- preguntó Alisse.  
-Para trabar el pedal del acelerador.- explicó Lily.

La chica puso el coche en movimiento y usó la piedra para trabar el acelerador. El coche comenzó a andar y cayó al acantilado. Alisse y Lily lo vieron caer.

-En fin, creo que es todo.- comentó Lily.  
-Es como el símbolo del fin de nuestra vida anterior.- comentó Alisse.- A partir de ahora podremos comenzar en serio una vida nueva...  
-Si es que no consiguen encontrarnos de nuevo.- musitó Lily. 

Alisse se sacó el celular de una de las bolsas de sus nuevos pantalones vaqueros y lo arrojó al acantilado también. 

- Ahora sí, es todo.- musitó ella.

Las dos comenzaron su camino hacia la casa del señor Akito, pero no sabían con mucha seguridad como podrían llegar. Mientras caminaban, Lily le contaba a su amiga la invitación que le había hecho Genzo

-Lily- dijo Alisse, seria -¿tú crees que sea bueno involucrarse con alguien?

La otra dudó unos momentos en contestar. En esos momentos, estaban bien, pero no sabían si ellos volverían algún día... ¿y si cuando vuelven tienen hijos?, las cosas serían peores a que estuvieran solas

-¿Tú que piensas?- le preguntó la otra  
-No lo se, por eso te estoy preguntando- dijo Alisse –me da miedo el pensar en lo que podría ocurrir si ellos vuelven  
-Eso es lógico, pero no podemos pasarnos la vida esperándolos...- replicó la mexicana –tú misma lo dijiste, este es el momento de empezar todo...

Alisse dudó. Conocía a su amiga, y ese tipo que iba a la tienda le atraía bastante y si había aceptado para tomar un café con él era porque de verdad le interesaba 

-¿Hay algo en especifico que quieres preguntarme?- le preguntó de pronto Lily. Conocía a su amiga  
-En realidad... si- admitió Alisse -¿por qué aceptaste salir con ese chico?  
-Ah...- Lily, por unos momentos, no supo que responder –bueno... no se...   
-¿Cómo no sabes?, vamos Lily, no me vengas a mi con esas cosas. ¿Te gusta o no?  
-¿Qué si me gusta?... bueno, lo encuentro atractivo, no puedo negarlo... pero... ¡Ya Alisse!, el echo que haya aceptado salir una vez con él no significa que me vaya a casar con él...   
-Hum... no me convences con eso, la verdad...  
-¿Y qué tengo que convencerte yo a ti?. Mira, si hablamos de eso, tú andas por las mismas con el amigo de él...  
-Y otra vez con eso- murmuró Alisse –parece que a ti algo te esta afectando, porque estas viendo cosas donde no son...

Esta vez, Lily no replicó. Conocía a su amiga y cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza... y la conocía tan bien, que sabía que ese chico amigo de quien la invitó a salir, no le era del todo indiferente  
Y por fin encontraron la casa, después de darse unas cuantas vueltas por el barrio. La verdad, la señora Honda las recibió muy bien, y pasaron una agradable noche con el matrimonio. Ambas pensaron, sin ponerse de acuerdo siquiera, que la suerte les seguía sonriendo: encontrar a dos personas así era muy difícil en esos días...

------------------------ 

Genzo Wakabayashi entró a la oficina de su padre, y lo vio muy concentrado leyendo unas hojas en su escritorio. Al oírlo entrar, levantó la mirada

-Hola , papá- saludó Genzo, sonriendo un poco -¿estas muy ocupado?  
-Si es muy urgente, no...- contestó Akira Wakabayashi, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla y mirando a su hijo -¿ocurre algo?   
-No es nada muy grave- se encogió de hombros Genzo –pareces algo preocupado...  
-No lo estoy mucho, la verdad...- suspiró Akira, indicándole a Genzo que se sentara frente a él –es sólo que...   
-¿Qué cosa, papá?, sabes que me enferma cuando la gente deja a medio decir las frases- gruñó Genzo  
-Asesinaron a Lee hace unos días...

Genzo enarcó las cejas, con cierta sorpresa. Lee era el hijo de uno de los más grandes mafiosos chinos que había en ese momento... el echo que lo mataran de seguro que había puesto en alerta a más de una persona de esos mundos...

-¿Saben quien fue?- preguntó Genzo  
-Realmente no... o si lo saben, no quieren decirlo- dijo Akira, después de unos momentos –están ofreciendo una recompensa muy grande al que encuentre a los asesinos de Lee...  
-¿No habrás sido tu?- se le salió a Genzo, sin pensarlo demasiado. Recibió una mirada tan severa de su padre, que por algunos momentos se sintió avergonzado de haber pensado algo así  
-Sabes que yo no actúo de esa manera- gruñó Akira Wakabayashi –así que no tienes porque estar hablándome de esa forma. Además, nunca he tenido mayor problema con ellos, así que razones no tenia...  
-Si tu lo dices...  
-Bueno, ¿me vas a decir a que viniste o no?. Normalmente cuando vienes a Japón te la pasas más con tus amigos que con tu familia  
-No vengas a cobrarme sentimientos ahora- replicó Genzo –sólo te venía a decir que tengo unos asuntos pendientes acá, así que me quedaré algunos días más 

Esta vez, Akira miró con sorpresa a su hijo. Lo conocía, él no perdería unos días de entrenamiento solo "porque si"

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes al quedarte?- le preguntó, de manera algo suspicaz  
-Más temprano que tarde te enterarás- sonrió Genzo, poniéndose de pie –y ahora te dejo, tengo cosas que hacer... 

Y Genzo dejó la habitación, ante la mirada un tanto sorprendida de su padre, que finalmente se encogió de hombros y continuó con sus papeles y problemas... 

------------------- 

-¿Qué te parece si nos buscamos alguna casita para arrendar?- le preguntó Lily a Alisse, mientras ordenaban algunas cosas en la tienda  
-Creo que mejor esperamos a ahorrar algo de dinero- dijo Alisse –es un poco precipitado estar pensado de esa manera, además, en la pensión no estamos del todo mal...   
-¡Alisse, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?!- exclamó Lily, mirando con espanto a su amiga, que no se inmutó –la vieja dueña nos odia  
-Pero le pagamos, es lo que le importa, así que se aguanta- gruñó Alisse –y no puede decir que somos malas pagadoras porque hemos cumplido muy bien en todo este tiempo  
-¡Nos mira feo cada vez que nos ve!  
-No estamos tan mal ahí... recuerda que debemos ahorrar un tiempo, al menos pa´ después irnos, en caso que las cosas se pongan peligrosas nuevamente  
-Si, pero...  
-Ugh, si quieres nos buscamos otra pensión o algo, pero olvídate de la casa, al menos de momento  
-Me conformo con cambiarnos- sonrió ampliamente Lily

Ya faltaba poco para que las chicas cerraran el local, así que ambas estaban contando los segundos para salir de ahí, pero... 

-¡Hola!- entró Genzo al lugar. Lily sonrió ampliamente y Alisse lo miró con cierta desconfianza  
-Si vas a comprar algo, hazlo luego, estamos que cerramos- le dijo fríamente Alisse, tanto, que Wakabayashi la miró unos momentos con la inseguridad pintada en sus ojos  
-Nora... no le hagas caso, podemos cerrar después- dijo Lily, sonriendo más aún. Alisse elevó los ojos al cielo y se alejó de ellos -¿en que te puedo ayudar?, ¿vienes a comprar algo?  
-No exactamente- sonrió Wakabayashi –vine a cobrarte la palabra   
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó con sorpresa Lily, puesto que no había comprendido completamente a que se refería Genzo  
-Si... me dijiste hace unos días que irías a tomarte un café conmigo... bueno, el día ha llegado, ¿qué te parece si al cerrar nos vamos a tomar algo?

Lily no contestó durante unos momentos, en que miró de manera disimulada a Alisse, que extrañamente justo en esos momentos, miraba a otra parte

-Ehhh...- la chica dudaba un poco, y Wakabayashi lo notó  
-Vamos, te prometo que no será mucho rato, sólo será un café, nada más...

Después de unos momentos de dudas, Lily terminó sonriendo

-Esta bien, ¡pero sólo un ratito!  
-Como quieras...

Cuando Del Valle le contó a su amiga lo decidido, no recibió respuesta de ella, sólo una mirada algo fría

-¿Por qué te enojas?- le preguntó con cierta molestia Lily, en español  
-Por nada- contestó Alisse en el mismo idioma, pero por su manera de actuar, se notaba que no eran verdad sus palabras  
-¡Vamos Alisse, no te puedes enojar porque sólo salgo a tomarme un café con él!  
-Si no es por eso que me enojo- replicó Alisse, mirando a su amiga -¿es que no te das cuenta?, puede ser peligroso que nos involucremos con alguien  
-El echo que vaya a tomarme un café con él no significa que me vaya a casar- exclamó Lily, molesta también -¿por qué eres tan exagerada?  
-Porque te conozco, por eso- le respondió la otra –y porque te conozco, se que él te gusta y que esto será mucho más que un simple "café"  
-Pues pareciera que estas celosa más que preocupada- dijo Lily, sólo por decir algo. Alisse esta vez no replicó palabra y se alejó de ella

Wakabayashi las había escuchado hablar, y por el tono de las voces de cada una pudo intuir que estaban discutiendo, pero la razón no la sabia, porque ellas estaban hablando en otro idioma  
Los minutos que faltaban pasaron más que lentos. Finalmente, ambas chicas cerraron el lugar e inmediatamente Alisse se fue, sin decirle ni media palabra a su amiga

-Lamento que hayan discutido por mi culpa- dijo Wakabayashi, después de unos momentos  
-No malinterpretes- dijo Lily –no es por tu culpa, así que no te preocupes... además, ya se le pasará, cuando llegue hoy estará como si nada...  
-Conozco un buen lugar al que podemos ir- sonrió Genzo –no queda muy lejos de aquí, es muy agradable...  
-Bien, vamos ahí, entonces...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Alisse caminaba por la calle muy molesta. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió decir a Lily tamaña estupidez de que ella podía estar celosa?, ¿más en cima de un tipo como él?, ni que estuviera tan guapo (¬¬)

Y, pero aun, ambas ese día irían a tomar un helado, pero Lily la había dejado sola por salir con un tipo que no conocía. Así que de picada, se compró un helado de esos hiper mega grandes y se sentó en una de las bancas de la plaza a tomarlo

Y, lo habría disfrutado más, si no se hubiera sentado a su lado un tipo a molestarla

-Que rico se ve el helado- le dijo, Alisse lo miró con la cara más molesta y fría que tenia, pero eso no intimidó al tipo ese

-...

-Me preguntaba...- dijo el tipo, acercándose un poco a ella, a lo que Alisse se alejó inmediatamente también -¿me convidas?

-Púdrete- gruñó Alisse, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a alejarse de ahí, pero el tipo le tomó la mano

-¿No me vas a convidar?- le preguntó. Alisse estuvo a punto de plantarle el helado en la cabeza, pero la detuvo el echo que no deseba desperdiciar un helado tan rico en algo así

-No- replicó ella, soltándose –y no me vuelva a molestar, le va a pesar...

Esta vez, el tipo la dejó alejarse, mirándola desde la banca

-¿Sabe, señorita?- escuchó decir al hombre, pero no le prestó mayor atención –hay cosas que al final se terminan sabiendo, como los asesinatos...

Alisse se detuvo en seco, y miró al tipo, que sonreía de una manera un tanto extraña

-¿A... a qué se refiere?- preguntó ella, pálida

-Usted lo sabe...- dijo él, poniéndose de pie –están dando una recompensa muy grande por sus cabezas...

-Pero... ¿usted... como...?

-Yo creo que recuerda a Diego Solano, ¿cierto?

Alisse no contestó... lo recordaba, por supuesto que lo hacia. Por él era que Lily y ella se habían metido en un grave problema

-Soy amigo del él... las llevamos buscando de hace algún tiempo

Esta vez Alisse no dudó. Su rico helado quedó plantado justo en la cara del tipo, sobretodo en los ojos. La chica aprovechó para salir corriendo del lugar

Debía encontrar lo más rápido a Lily y largarse de una vez por todas de ahí, sin pensarlo ni demorarse demasiado. No podían dejar que las pillaran, y mucho menos Diego. De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás, buscando al tipo y pidiendo a los cielos que no la estuviera siguiendo... y, en eso estaba... chocó de frente con alguien, que la afirmó con fuerza

-Lo... lo siento...- murmuró, alejándose. Estaba demasiado nerviosa

-Nora, ¿estas bien?- le preguntaron. Taro estaba en frente de ella y la miraba con algo de preocupación –estas pálida, ¿te sientes bien?

Alisse miró al chico a la cara, y luego hacia atrás

-Eh... la verdad...- balbuceaba ella

-Estas temblando, ¿qué te ocurre?- le preguntó

-Es que... me vienen siguiendo- dijo ella, nerviosa

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿quién?, ¿te quieren asaltar?- le preguntó Misaki. Estaba serio y parecía tener deseos de golpear a quien le estuviera haciendo eso

-Algo así...- dijo Alisse –por favor, vamonos...- le pidió ella. Se veía tan asustada y angustiada que el otro no pudo negarse

-Esta bien, te acompaño- le dijo Misaki

El muchacho la tomó del brazo y caminó junto a ella, en silencio

-¿Y tu amiga?- le preguntó después de un rato

-Salió con tu amigo- contestó Alisse. Ya estaba un poco más tranquila, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse en lo que les podría pasar si las llegaran a encontrar

-Ah, ya veo...- sonrió Taro ligeramente -¿quieres que te lleve a algún lugar?- le preguntó, puesto que los dos parecían caminar sin rumbo fijo

-No te preocupes- dijo Alisse –no es necesario, ya estoy mejor...- dijo, aunque en el fondo sabía que era mentira, porque estaba hecha un atado de nervios

-Claro que es necesario- le dijo él –mírate, aún estas pálida y tiemblas un poco... me sentiré mejor si te llevo...

Alisse dudó. Quizás era lo mejor, ya había anochecido y no conocía del todo bien la ciudad, y no deseaba perderse en esa circunstancia

-Esta bien, acepto- sonrió ella

-Pero primero, y viendo que estas tan nerviosa- sonrió ligeramente Taro -¿qué te parece si te invito algo?

Lily hacía tiempo que no lo pasaba tan bien. Genzo le parecía alguien de lo más simpático y también muy agradable, así que no pudo dejar de sentir algo de tristeza cuando él la dejó fuera de la pensión

-Espero que volvamos a repetir esto muy pronto- sonreía algo embobado Wakabayashi –de verdad que la pase muy bien

-Yo también- sonrió Lily

Después de estarse despidiendo por cerca de media hora, Lily entró. Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera le importó la mirada horrible que le dio la dueña del lugar. Al entrar al cuarto, se sorprendió de que Alisse se notara tan alterada

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó. Por lo que le había dicho en la tienda, la chica pensó que tendría que rogarle bastante a su amiga para que le volviera a hablar, pero nada de eso, Alisse, incluso, se alegró de verla, dentro de lo que podía, claro

-¡Lily!- dijo la otra –Lily... tenemos que irnos lo más rápido posible de aquí

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿por qué?- preguntó con decepción Del Valle

Alisse le contó lo ocurrido en la tarde. Mientras avanzaba en su relato, Lily se iba poniendo cada vez más pálida

-A ver...- dijo Del Valle, poniéndose de pie -¿viste a Diego?

-¡No!, era un tipo que trabajaba con él...

-Ay...- Lily se sentó en la cama, algo asustada -¿sabrán donde vivimos?

-Ni idea... pero no creo que sea muy bueno que nos quedemos sentadas a averiguarlo, ¿no?, creo que lo mejor será que nos fuéramos...

Lily no dijo palabra por unos momentos. Se suponía que a esas alturas ambas debían estar tranquilas... se suponía, porque parecía que nunca podrían estarlo

-Yo no me quiero ir...- murmuró Lily –No es justo, tan bien que estábamos aquí... y ahora esto...

-Te comprendo- dijo Alisse –pero no por eso tenemos que ser tontas y hacérselas tan fácil para que nos encuentren

-¿De verdad te quieres ir?- le preguntó Lily a Alisse

Farfán no contestó de inmediato. Si pensaba muy bien las cosas estaban demasiado bien en ese lugar, con un buen trabajo sobretodo...

-No...- murmuró ella, sentándose –pero me da miedo el pensar lo que nos puede parar si es que nos quedamos aquí

-Lo se...- contestó Lily –mira, te propongo algo. Cambiémonos de pensión nada más... si nos vuelven a molestar ahí si que nos vamos

-¿Tu crees que la próxima vez sólo "nos vuelvan a molestar"- dijo Alisse

-Bueno, si recordamos como es Diego, si lo creo... por favor... probemos... no perdemos nada con hacerlo

-Esta bien, sólo porque me gusta como están saliendo las cosas aquí, acepto. Mañana mismo vamos a buscar otro lugar donde quedarnos...

-¿Estas segura que no nos alcanza para una casa o departamento solas?- preguntó Lily, con cara de niña buena. Alisse suspiró

-Ya no insistas- dijo la chilena –no me gusta cuando haces eso porque siempre terminas convenciéndome...

-¿Y por qué crees que lo hago?- rió un poco Lily –no eres muy difícil de convencer, además, se como hacerlo

-Jo, que gracia...

Para suerte de las chicas, encontraron una casita que se arrendaba a precio muy conveniente. Aunque sólo tenían muy pocas cosas, les era suficiente para vivir bastante tranquilas. También, para alegría de ambas, nadie las volvió a acosar ni a nada de eso

Por otra parte, los chicos las siguieron buscando, las invitaban a salir un tanto seguido...

-Esos dos vienen bastante seguido...- les dijo el señor Honda un día. Taro y Genzo acababan de irse hacía unos momentos

-Si- dijo Alisse, sonriendo un poco –ha de gustarles la tienda...

Akito Honda la miró con cara de "no soy tonto", la chilena rió un poco, divertida

-¿Las persiguen mucho?- les preguntó

-No, para nada- dijo ahora Lily, con tono un tanto irónico –sólo nos invitan a comer de vez en cuando

-Ahm... cuidadito con eso, ¿eh?

-¿De que habla?- le preguntó Alisse, mirándolo

-Ustedes no son tontas, me he dado cuenta. Saben perfectamente a que me refiero...

-Le agradecemos su preocupación.- Lily sonrió muy dulcemente.- Pero en verdad que ese par de muchachos solo son buenos amigos.

-Debo confesarles algo.- dijo el señor Honda, suspirando.- Ustedes se han convertido como en unas hijas para mí... O en unas nietas, dada la diferencia de edades, y me preocuparía que algo malo llegara a pasarles...

Lily y Alisse intercambiaron miradas, algo culpables.

-No nos va a pasar nada.- dijo Alisse.- Estaremos bien.

-Claro que sí.- apoyó Lily.- Es una promesa.

-Quisiera creerles.- musitó el señor Honda.- Pero los hombres pueden ser tan peligrosos en ocasiones.

Ninguna de las dos muchachas dijo nada. El señor Honda interpretó que ellas se habían tomado sus palabras como un regaño.

-No quise hacerlas sentir mal.- dijo el señor Honda.- Solo busco lo mejor para ustedes. Presiento que algún día las dos me van a dejar para ir en busca de sus destinos, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado por.

-Y nosotras se lo agradecemos, señor Honda.- Lily se acercó y le dio un beso al señor en la mejilla.- Ha sido usted mucho más que nuestro jefe.

-Sí, algo así como nuestro padre.- sonrió Alisse, quien no estaba muy acostumbrada a las muestras físicas de aprecio, por lo que se limitó a sonreír con mucha ternura.- O como nuestro abuelo...

El señor Honda sonrió.

-Kana espera que vayan esta noche a cenar.- dijo él.- Y me dice que no les va a aceptar un "no" como respuesta.

-La señora Kana siempre nos alimenta como si hubiésemos pasado un mes sin comer.- rió Lily.

-Eso es cierto, no está conforme hasta que no nos acabamos tres platos de los deliciosos guisos que ella prepara.- apoyó Alisse.

-Es que dice que ustedes están demasiado flacas.- rió el señor Honda.- Aunque me parece que eso no les ha de molestar mucho a los dos muchachos que vienen todos los días con el pretexto de querer comprar la tienda.

Los tres rieron. El señor Akito insistió tanto que las otras dos no pudieron negarse, como siempre. Sin embargo, después de la cena, Lily se notaba bastante callada...

-¿Qué te pasa?.- le susurró Alisse en español, mientras el señor y la señora Honda charlaban en la cocina.

-Es solo que me acordé del amigo de Diego.- musitó Lily, en el mismo idioma.- Estaba pensando: ¿y si él intenta hacerle algo a los señores Honda?

-Lo he pensado.- admitió Alisse.- Y eso me preocupa, aunque también me he puesto a pensar en que quizás podrían usar también a Taro... O a tu Wakys...

-Uhm.- gruñó Lily.- No quiero irme...

-Yo tampoco.- negó Alisse.- Pero ya discutimos sobre esto.

Lily miró a los señores Honda charlar y reír alegremente, a través de la ventana de la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Y si les decimos la verdad?.- preguntó Lily.

-¿A quiénes?.- cuestionó Alisse.- ¿A Taro y al Wakys? Ni lo sueñes, no vale la pena arriésganos por un par de chicos que apenas conocemos.

-No.- negó Lily.- Hablaba de los señores Honda.

-Ahora sí que perdiste la cabeza.- bufó Alisse.- Él nos despediría y nos correría a patadas de su tienda. Recuerda que no le gustan las mentiras al señor Akito.

-Eso es verdad.- asintió Lily.- Pero es cierto también que tiene un buen corazón. Si hablamos con él frente a frente y le decimos lo que ocurre creo que nos comprendería al final... Aunque al principio quizás quiera mandarnos a freír espárragos al queque...

-No me parece buena idea.- negó Alisse.- Mejor dejémoslo así.

En eso, la señora Kana salió de la cocina con una deliciosa tarta de manzana recién horneada.

-Nora.- dijo ella.- Yuri. ¿Quieren un pedazo de pastel?

-Claro que sí.- sonrió Lily.- No me lo perdería por nada.

-Yo también deseo un pedazo, señora.- aprobó Alisse.- Muchas gracias.

La señora Kana dejó el pastel sobre la mesa y regresó a la cocina por unos platos. Lily miró a Alisse.

-Te propongo algo.- dijo Lily.- Si Diego o alguien más nos vuelve a molestar, les decimos la verdad a los señores Honda.

Alisse consideró la propuesta de su amiga por varios minutos.

-De acuerdo.- asintió Alisse, suspirando.- Pero yo espero que eso no vuelva a pasar jamás...

Los señores Honda regresaron, y Alisse y Lily volvieron a interpretar sus papeles... Al día siguiente, Alisse despertó con dolor de cabeza intenso. Lily le tocó la frente y comprobó que tenía fiebre.

-Ya te enfermaste.- dijo Lily.- Tienes la frente muy caliente, te va a dar fiebre.

-Qué mala pata.- gruñó Alisse, tosiendo levemente.

-Quédate en cama.- dijo Lily.- Le diré al señor Honda que estás enferma.

-No quisiera quedarme sola.- protestó Alisse.

-Lo sé, y yo tampoco quisiera dejarte, pero sabes que no podemos faltar al trabajo las dos.- suspiró Lily.- Mira, ayer dejé cargando el nuevo celular que compramos. Cualquier cosa, me llamas a la tienda y yo te estaré hablando cada que pueda.

-Claro, y si Diego o alguno de sus amigotes viene, te hablaré para que estés enterada.- gruñó Alisse.

-Sí que eres exagerada, Norita.- rió Lily.- Vas a estar bien.

Lily se preparó para salir, no sin antes asegurarse de que Alisse estuviera bien instalada.

-Descansa.- le dijo Lily.- Ya me voy, procuraré llegar temprano.

-Eso si no te topas con el Wakys.- musitó Alisse.

-Si me encuentro a Genzo, le pediré a Misaki que venga a cuidarte.- replicó Lily.

-Entonces puedes tardarte todo lo que quieras.- sonrió Alisse.- Tres días, tres meses, tres años, me da igual.

Lily rió y salió de la casita, cerrando bien las puertas con llave. Lo bueno era que la zona en donde ellas vivían era más o menos tranquila y había policías vigilando de vez en cuando, aunque aun así a Lily no le gustaba la idea de dejar a Alisse sola. En vista de que se habían quedado sin coche, la chica tuvo que tomar el transporte público. Ella no se fijó que un hombre subía al autobús al mismo tiempo que lo hacia ella...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Genzo corría por uno de los escasos parques que aun había en Tokio. Justo cuando pasaba por una de las calles más transitadas vio que Lily se bajaba del autobús y que detrás de ella descendía un muchacho de gafas oscuras el cual comenzó a seguirla... Lily pronto se dio cuenta de eso. Al principio pensó que se trataba de su paranoia, pero después se percató de que efectivamente alguien la seguía. Lily intentó deshacerse del tipo, se cambió de cuadra, dio miles de vueltas con temor a perderse pero con más temor de que el sujeto la alcanzara, entró a varias tiendas, pero aun así no pudo perder al tipo. Al contrario, poco a poco el tipo iba acercándose cada vez más, hasta que en una esquina en la que Lily se detuvo por estar el semáforo en rojo, el hombre la sujetó de un brazo por detrás.

-Actúa normal, nena.- dijo el tipejo.- No me vayas a hacer un escándalo porque traigo un cuchillo que no me gustaría clavarte en tu lindo cuerpo.

Lily, aterrada, reconoció la voz de timbres graves.

-Diego.- musitó Lily.

-Bingo.- dijo él.- Me reconociste. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, nena!

-Y todavía no se te ha quitado esa estúpida costumbre de decirme "nena".- replicó Lily, con ferocidad.- Déjame en paz, ¿qué quieres?

-Ya sabes lo que quiero, nena.- dijo Diego.- Darles las gracias a ti y a tu amiga por haberme salvado de ese gran problema...

-Y si quieres darnos las gracias, ¿por qué están siguiéndonos tu amigo y tú? Deberían de dejarnos en paz.

-Camina.- ordenó Diego, cuando el semáforo se puso en verde.- Pues bien, nena, la cuestión es muy simple... Ustedes saben quién es el verdadero asesino de Lee... Y eso no es nada conveniente para mí...

-Todavía que nos culpan a nosotras de algo que no hicimos.- gruñó Lily.- No tienes vergüenza.

-Es la supervivencia del más fuerte, nena.- replicó Diego.

El hombre llevó a Lily a una calle apartada, cercana a un canal. Ella se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en una zona bastante solitaria... Diego podría hacerle lo que quisiera y nadie se daría cuenta...

-Me da mucha lástima.- dijo Diego, apretando a Lily contra una pared.- Pero tendré que matarlas a las dos. Primero averiguaré en dónde se oculta tu amiga y después acabaré contigo.

-Ni creas que te voy a decir en dónde está Alisse.- replicó Lily, enfrentándolo.- Mátame si quieres, pero no te diré en dónde está ella.

-Me conmueve tu lealtad.- rió Diego.- Pero no te servirá de nada, porque si te encontré a ti, también encontraré a Alisse.

Diego se repegó contra Lily y acercó mucho su boca a la de ella.

-¿Sabes, nena?.- murmuró él.- Las dos me gustan mucho. No estaría mal que me divirtiera un poco con ambas antes de matarlas.

-Quítame las manos de encima.- Lily trataba de zafarse de Diego.- Maldito, mejor mátame, prefiero eso a que me toquen tus manos asquerosas.

-Déjala en paz.- bramó Genzo en esos instantes.

Diego, de la sorpresa, soltó a Lily, quien aprovechó para darle una patada en sus partes nobles e innombrables. Diego cayó al suelo y Lily siguió pateándolo.

-¡Yuri!.- gritó Genzo, deteniendo a la chica.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Este tipo es un maldito desgraciado.- Lily forcejeaba entre los brazos de Genzo.- ¡Debemos acabar con él!

Lily estaba tan enojada que Genzo prefirió calmarla primero antes que cualquier otra cosa. Lily ya gritaba en español, y por el tono de su voz se dio cuenta de que no eran buenas palabras. Diego logró reponerse y salió corriendo antes de que Genzo y Lily pudieran detenerlo.

-¡Ahora se ha escapado!.- gritó Lily, histérica.- ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

-¡Tranquilízate!.- pidió Genzo, abrazando a la chica.- ¿Quién era él, por qué te estaba siguiendo? ¿Te hizo algún daño?

A Lily le costó trabajo tranquilizarse, y se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir hablando de Diego frente a Genzo. Ella se separó al fin de él.

-Era un sujeto que intentó violarme.- mintió Lily, tratando de controlarse.- Lo detuviste justo a tiempo, gracias...

-¿Te hizo daño?.- repitió Genzo, preocupado.- ¿Yuri?

-No, no me hizo daño, muchas gracias.- Lily echó a andar, pero Genzo la detuvo por el brazo.

-No pareces estar bien.- dijo él, abrazándola otra vez.- Estás temblando.

Lily se dejó abrazar por Genzo y comenzó a llorar. Él la estrechó contra sí por un buen rato, hasta que Lily volvió a la vida real.

-Nora.- dijo Lily, recordando a Alisse.- Debo ir con ella.

-¿En dónde está?

-Se quedó en casa, está enferma.- explicó Lily, angustiada.- Y está sola, debo ir con ella... Pero el señor Honda no me va a dejar que no abra la tienda...

-Misaki.- dijo Genzo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Misaki quería ir a la tienda a visitar a Nora.- explicó Genzo.- Puedo llamarle y pedirle que vaya a cuidarla a tu casa...

-Te lo agradecería enormemente.- dijo Lily, quien aun derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

Genzo se acercó y se las secó. Lily le sonrió débilmente y entonces él le dio un beso suave en los labios.

-Le llamaré a Misaki.- dijo él, al separarse.

Lily, un poco atontada, aprovechó entonces para ir a buscar un teléfono público y contarle lo sucedido a Alisse con pelos y señales. Como era de esperarse, Alisse casi se puso tan histérica como Lily.

-Debemos irnos.- dijo la chilena.- No podemos quedarnos aquí.

-Pero si nos vamos, habrá un momento en el cual nos atraparán.- replicó Lily.- Y yo ya me cansé de huir.

-También yo, pero no tenemos otra opción...

-Mira.- Lily respiraba muy agitada.- Genzo está hablando con Taro para que vaya a cuidarte a la casa. Yo al menos tengo que ir a trabajar con el señor Akito. Debemos pensar bien en lo que vamos a hacer, porque ahorita tú estás con fiebre y yo estoy en el pánico y no me gustaría que tomáramos una decisión apresurada debido a eso.

-En eso tienes razón.- suspiró Alisse.- Cuando regreses, charlaremos sobre esto y tomaremos una decisión.

-De acuerdo.- suspiró Lily, más aliviada.

-¿Dices que Taro vendrá a cuidarme?

-¿Te molesta?

-Nunca dije eso.- replicó Alisse.- Cuídate por favor.

-También tú.

Lily colgó, justo cuando Genzo se acercó a preguntarle su dirección para decírsela a Misaki. Media hora después, Taro tocaba a la puerta de la casa en donde Alisse y Lily vivían. Le abrió una Alisse enferma y vestida en pijama.

-De haber sabido que vendrías, me habría arreglado.- gruñó Alisse, sintiéndose fatal por la fiebre.

-No te tienes que preocupar.- sonrió Taro.- Solo vine a ver que estuvieras bien.

Alisse se acostó en la cama, tosiendo.

-Te voy a contagiar.- dijo Alisse, preocupada.

-No importa.- dijo Taro.- Si me contagias tú, no habrá problema.

No sabía si era por causa de a fiebre o que onda, pero Alisse se imaginó una escena en donde ella y Taro estaban envueltos en un apasionado beso el cual causaba que Misaki se enfermara tanto como ella.

-¿Te sientes bien?.- preguntó Misaki, al ver lo colorada que Alisse se ponía.

-Es la fiebre.- respondió ella.- No te preocupes.

-Duérmete un rato.- dijo Taro.- Te sentirás mejor.

La chilena obedeció. Taro fue a la cocina y llenó una bandeja con agua fría, mojó unos paños y se los puso a Alisse en la cabeza. Al poco rato, ella comenzó a delirar…

-No, Diego.- musitó Alisse.

-Tranquila, Nora.- murmuró Taro, acariciándole el cabello.

-Lily… .- susurró Alisse.- Mira a ese muchacho… Está…

Pero justo cuando Alisse iba a decir lo que faltaba, ella pareció caer en un sueño profundo y se quedó callada. Taro estaba perplejo. ¿Quiénes eran Lily y Diego?

A pesar que Misaki les había confirmado que estaba con Alisse, Lily no podía evitar sentirse preocupada

-¿Y Nora?- le preguntó el señor Akito, al notar la ausencia de la muchacha

-Esta enferma, tiene fiebre- contestó Lily, que aun estaba bastante nerviosa por lo que había ocurrido en la mañana –así que le dije que mejor se quedara en cama

-Ya veo... ¿la fue a ver un médico?

-No creo que sea necesario- dijo Lily –sólo esta resfriada

-¿Te ocurre algo?, te noto extraña- dijo Akito, mirándola

-Eh... en la mañana... casi...- Lily dudó en lo que le diría al señor Honda –casi me asaltan... por eso, aún estoy un poco nerviosa

-¿De verdad?- dijo con cierta preocupación el hombre

-Si... lo bueno es que Genzo me ayudó...

El señor Honda no pudo evitar mirar de manera algo suspicaz a Lily, y esta tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente

-Hum... me parece extraño que justamente hubiera pasado por ahí...

-Eh... bueno... hay que agradecer que justamente haya pasado por ahí- dijo Lily, sonriendo ligeramente –no se que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera hecho...

-Un punto para el portero- sonrió Akito –a todo esto, Yuri, hoy puedes volver más temprano a tu casa

-¿Eh?, ¿por qué?- le preguntó Lily, confundida

-¿Por qué?, para que vayas a cuidar a Nora, no quiero que se enferme más aún, y un día que cierres más temprano no le hará daño a nadie... excepto a los dos que se quieren comprar la tienda completa de a poco

Del Valle sonrió, divertida. Esos dos no eran otros que Taro y Genzo

Ya algo entrada la tarde, Alisse despertó. Se sentía algo mal, pero no tanto en la mañana. Taro comprobó que aun tenia un poco de fiebre

-Gracias por todo...- sonrió ella, después de un estornudo

-No es nada- contestó Taro, sonriendo -¿tienes hambre?, te preparé algo de comer

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Alisse, entre sorprendida y avergonzada –la verdad, es que no tengo mucha...

-No es algo muy pesado, es una sopa...- dijo Taro -¿te gustan las sopas?

-No, pero las paso- sonrió un poco Alisse –si no me queda otra que tomármela, pos lo hago...

-Bueno, en ese caso, es obligación que te la tomes, porque te hará bien- Taro se puso de pie y caminó a la cocina. Apareció minutos después con una bandeja en sus manos y el plato de sopa. Alisse se sentó

-Gracias

A la chica le gustó la sopa, se dio cuenta que Taro tenia muy buena mano para la cocina

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?- le preguntó ella, una vez que había terminado y que comenzaba a acostarse

-En casa...- contestó Taro, dudando un poco –con papá nos turnábamos para cocinar cuando vivía en Francia

-Ah... veo que aprendiste muy bien, la sopa estaba muy rica- sonrió Alisse

-Me alegra que te gustara

Rato después, Taro le tomó la temperatura nuevamente, ya casi no tenia fiebre, lo que era una suerte para Alisse, que no era amiga de quedarse en cama cuando se enfermaba

Ambos conversaron de muchas cosas y, aunque la mente de Taro aún se preguntaba quienes podían ser Lily y Diego, prefirió no hacerle comentario alguno, no habría sabido que hacer si el comentario de esos nombres le afectaba en algo

-¿Mañana iras a trabajar?- le preguntó Taro

-Si es que me dejan- sonrió Alisse –en una de esas Yuri no me deja levantar

-Jejejeje, ¿y su jefe no se molesta?

-¿El señor Honda?, no lo creo... es de lo más agradable, de verdad lo aprecio mucho. Nos trata como si fuéramos sus hijas. La verdad es una suerte que nos hubiéramos encontrado con él

-Ya veo... oye, ¿y qué pasó con el auto?

-Ah...- Alisse dudó en que responder, no se esperaba esa pregunta –bueno... ya casi no funcionaba, con suerte y podía andar- sonrió un poco Alisse

-En todo caso... el pobre auto no daba para mas- sonrió también Misaki

-¿Cierto?, por eso decidimos con Yuri dejarlo

Taro estaba sentado al borde de la cama, lo que ponía un poco nerviosa a Alisse, que empezaba a pensar en diversas situaciones...

"Deja de pensar en eso" se decía la chica "no puedo pensar que salgo con Taro si el otro día reté a Lily porque salió con el Wakys"

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó él –te quedaste callada de pronto...

-Ah... estaba pensando que te podía contagiar, así que...

-Ya te dije que no me importaba si me contagiabas tú- replicó Taro, sonriendo un poco –además, te estoy cuidando

-Claro...- murmuró Alisse, bajando la vista, avergonzada –aunque...

-¿Vas a seguir insistiendo?, ¿acaso quieres que me vaya?

-No estoy diciendo eso...- dijo ella

-¿Entonces?

-Que no te pongas tan cerca...- murmuró la chica esta vez. Taro sonrió levemente, pensando en lo que haría... ¿seguía poniendo igual de nerviosa a la chica, o la dejaba tranquila, al menos por un ratito corto?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

El señor Honda dejó salir antes a Lily, y la chica tuvo cierto temor de irse sola a su casa, así que decidió llamar a Genzo Wakabayashi para que la fuera a dejar... lo ideal, que en auto a su casa

-Hablé con Misaki- le comentaba a Lily el muchacho –me dijo que Nora ya estaba mejor, ya no tenia fiebre

-Que bueno- suspiró Lily, aliviada

Lily estaba bastante nerviosa, aunque debido por los nervios, no le había tomado el peso al beso que Wakabayashi le había dado después que la ayudaba con Diego, era ahora que a la chica le ponía los nervios de punta...

-¿Te ocurre algo?- le preguntó Genzo, mirándola de reojo

-Eh... bueno...- la chica dudó, sin saber del todo como responderle –es que estaba pensado en lo que ocurrió hoy...

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿lo del tipo?

-No... lo del beso...- murmuró ella, mirando hacia abajo, completamente avergonzada. Genzo no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa divertida

-¿Qué problema hay con eso?- preguntó él, sin quitar la sonrisa de su boca -¿acaso te molestó?

-No... quiero decir, si... o sea...- la chica balbuceaba, completamente avergonzada. Wakabayashi no pudo evitar comenzar a reír -¡no hagas eso!

-Lo siento, es que me parece un poco divertido todo el problema que te haces...- dijo él, intentando recuperar la compostura. La chica lo miró algo molesta

-¿Divertido?

-Si... es decir... fue un beso...

Esta vez, ella lo miró un tanto dolida, y eso, Wakabayashi lo captó perfectamente, así que como pudo, intentó arreglar la metida de pata que se había mandado

-... ¡No vayas a pensar mal!- dijo él, inmediatamente después de ver la cara de la chica –vamos, Yuri... yo se que sabes que tú a mi me gustas

Lily abrió los ojos, sorprendida. No era que ella lo supiera, pero lo suponía... y tampoco se esperaba que el otro se lo dijera así nada más

-Eh...

-Por eso, no quiero que pienses que te besé sólo porque si...- en ese momento, estaban llegando a la casa de las chicas, así que Wakabayashi se estacionó frente a la casa -¿entendido?

Lily lo miró unos momentos antes de contestar cualquier cosa, y sonrió levemente

-Como sea- dijo ella –no puedo evitar pensar que te aprovechaste del pánico del momento...

Y se bajó del auto, Wakabayashi sonrió y la siguió. El y Misaki se fueron a los pocos minutos, dejando a las chicas solas nuevamente. Para sorpresa de Lily, Alisse se estaba comportando de una manera algo extraña

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó. La chilena estaba acostada en la cama, tapada hasta las narices y visiblemente nerviosa

-¿Se fue Taro?- le preguntó Alisse, en un murmullo

-Si... hace unos momentos... ¿qué fue lo que te hizo para que estés así?

-¡Nada!- se apresuró a decir Alisse, Lily la miró de manera suspicaz

-¿Nada?

-¡Nada!, en serio...- continuaba Alisse

-Bien, te creeré...- se encogió de hombros Lily

-Bueno... en realidad- dijo Alisse, un tanto nerviosa –si hubo algo... Taro me besó...- Lily miró a su amiga y se largó a reír

Unos días después, las dos estaban decididas a decirle al señor Honda toda la verdad, aunque estaban más que seguras que era despedirse del buen empleo que tenían

Rato después que Akito llegara, las chicas se decidieron a hablar. El señor las había notado algo extrañas, pero no quiso hacer algún comentario

-Señor Honda...- dijo Lily, de pronto –necesitamos hablar con usted

El hombre las miró y notó inmediatamente, por sus caras, que era algo muy serio

-Las escucho...

-Mire...- comenzó Alisse –para nosotras no es fácil hacer esto... la verdad, si pudiéramos evitarlo, nosotras estaríamos más tranquilas...

-Pero...- dijo Lily, esta vez –usted nos ha ayudado mucho, por eso creemos que es justo que le contemos la verdad, a pesar que hay algo que nos dice que usted nos terminará despidiendo, o algo así...

Akito las miraba con cierta sorpresa, aunque se mostraba tranquilo frente a ellas, que parecían que en cualquier momento tendrían algo así como un ataque de nervios

-Para empezar... mi nombre verdadero es Lily del Valle, y mi amiga es Alisse Farfán

-¿No se llaman Yuri y Nora?- les preguntó él

-No... esos son nombres que nos pusimos para que nos diera el trabajo- dijo Alisse –la verdad, es que llegamos a Japón escapando

-¿Escapando?, ¿de donde?

-Es que...- Lily demoró un poco en continuar hablando –nos culparon de un asesinato...

Esta vez, el señor Honda las miraba con la boca abierta, más que sorprendido e, incluso, un poco confundido por lo que ellas le estaban diciendo. ¿Asesinato?, ¿quiénes eran esas chicas con las que trabajaba?

-¿Mataron a alguien?

-¡No!- se apresuró a decir Alisse –caímos en una trampa. Trabajamos durante un tiempo con un tipo llamado Diego, y un día nos mandó a dejar un encargo, pero cuando llegamos, encontramos a este chico muerto...

-Si, y nos culparon a nosotras...

-¿Están escapando de la justicia?- preguntó Akito, intentando mantener la calma

-No- contestó Alisse –el chico era hijo de un mafioso...

-Ah, ¡escapan de la mafia!- dijo ahora Akito, con tono de voz como diciendo "eso esta peor"

-Si... por eso nos cambiamos el nombre, si nos llegan a encontrar pues... nos van a matar- dijo Lily, sin poder evita sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda

-Sin contar que Diego nos sigue buscando también para matarnos...- murmuró Alisse

El señor Honda se quedó durante unos minutos en silencio

-¿Por qué me están contando esto?

-Bueno... usted nos ha tratado muy bien...- dijo Alisse, respondiendo de manera rápida –por eso... nos sentimos culpables de mentirle

-Además, Diego esta algo cerca... quizás tendremos que irnos de aquí en unos días, si es que nos volvemos a encontrar con él

El señor Akito no dijo palabra y fue al interior de la tienda. Alisse y Lily se miraron con tristeza. Estaban seguras que ese sería su último día de trabajo en ese lugar

-Era algo que suponíamos...- dijo Alisse, en un suspiro –¿nos vamos o nos quedamos?

-Aún no lo se...- contestó Lily –yo creo que lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos, para evitarnos problemas

Alisse no replicó palabra

Rato después el señor Honda volvió con ellas. Se veía bastante serio, por lo que las chicas ya se esperaban cualquier noticia del parte de él

-Quiero que me respondan algo- les dijo él, con voz que parecía la de un padre pidiéndole explicación a sus hijas

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron ellas

-¿Fueron ustedes?- les preguntó. Las dos se miraron y luego a él

-No- contestaron a la vez las dos, con voz seguras

-¿Puedo confiar en que ustedes son inocentes?- les volvió a preguntar, esta vez su voz sonaba un tanto cansada

-Claro que si- dijo Lily –nosotras no hicimos nada, caímos de manera bastante estúpida en una trampa de Diego

El señor Honda las miró, daba la impresión que las estaba escrutando con su mirada. Pero las chicas se mantuvieron firmes, ellas no eran, no estaban contándole una mentira. Terminó por sonreír...

-Confío en ustedes- les dijo –siento que las conozco de hace un buen tiempo, y estoy seguro que ustedes no podrían matar a nadie

Las dos chicas escucharon sus palabras muy sorprendidas

-¿Entonces no nos va a echar?- le preguntó Alisse

-Claro que no, y sólo porque fueron sinceras conmigo, y es algo que me alegra

Las chicas no podían estar más felices. Durante el resto de la jornada, estuvieron de lo más animadas, hasta que...

Lily estaba detrás del mostrador, mientras Alisse limpiaba una vitrina interior y el señor Honda revisaba unas boletas. Por esas cosas de la vida, Lily levantó la vista, y entonces los vio...

En la calle del frente estaba Diego junto con otro hombre, y parecía estar recorriendo la calle, lo más seguro que buscándola a ella o a Alisse. Por unos momentos, no logró reaccionar

-¡Alisse!- gritó Lily, la chilena la miró sin comprender porque estaba tan histérica. Al ver que su amiga no le decía palabra, siguió su mirada y los vio. El tipo que acompañaba a Diego era el mismo que la había estado siguiendo

Akito notó que algo les pasaba a las chicas, sobretodo porque Lily no le había dicho a su amiga "Nora", sino que Alisse. Las dos chicas, sin decirle palabra y muy asustadas, se dirigieron al interior de la tienda, dejando al hombre sin entender que ocurría

En eso, entró un hombre a la tienda, mirando todo el lugar de manera muy detenida

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- le preguntó el señor Akito, el hombre lo miró unos momentos antes de contestar

-Si... estoy buscando a dos personas...- dijo el hombre –dos mujeres

-Aquí no trabaja ninguna mujer- dijo Akito, manteniendo la calma

-¿Seguro?, tenia entendido otra cosa...

-Las chicas que trabajaban conmigo renunciaron ayer- continuó el señor Honda

-Ya veo...- murmuró -¿no sabe donde las puedo ubicar?

-Empezando, no se si son las mismas chicas- dijo el hombre

-Sus nombres son Lily del Valle y Alisse Farfán

Dentro de la tienda, las chicas no se perdían detalle de la conversación. Ambas estaban muy nerviosas, pero confiaban en el señor Akito

-Ellas no son- dijo el señor Honda –los nombres de las chicas eran Yuri Shiozaki y Nora Saenz... Se equivoca de chicas

-¿En serio?.- bufó Diego, con escepticismo.- ¡Qué casualidad!

-Es la verdad.- insistió el señor Akito.- No conozco a esas mujeres de las que hablan.

-Pudieron haber usado nombres falsos.- comentó Diego.

-Sí, puede que eso sea posible, pero de todas maneras ellas ya no trabajan aquí.- repitió el señor Honda.- No tengo ni idea de a donde se pudieron haber ido, así que les voy a pedir que se retiren, que tengo mucho trabajo qué hacer.

Los dos hombres miraron al señor Akito fijamente, quien les devolvió la mirada sin parpadear. A Diego y su amigo no les quedó más remedio que marcharse de la tienda. Cuando los hombres se fueron, el señor Akito salió y se aseguró que realmente se encontraran muy lejos.

-Ya se fueron.- comentó el señor Honda.- Ya pueden salir, chicas.

-De verdad que se lo agradecemos.- dijo Lily.- Ha hecho mucho por nosotras.

-Ya se los dije: ustedes son como mis hijas.- sonrió el señor Akito.

-Nunca vamos a poder pagarle.- comentó Alisse.

-Ni falta hace que lo hagan.- rió el señor Honda.- Sus novios lo están haciendo por mí.

Lily y Alisse se echaron a reír, avergonzadas. El día transcurrió sin más novedades, hasta la hora de cerrar, cuando Sanae Ozhora se presentó en la tienda.

-Disculpe, ya vamos a cerrar.- dijo Lily a la muchacha.

-Tengo que hablar con la señorita Nora.- pidió Sanae.- Me dijeron que ella trabaja aquí.

-¿Quién la busca?.- se sorprendió Lily, ya que obviamente no conocía a Sanae.

-Lo busca la esposa de Tsubasa Ozhora.- respondió Sanae.

-Ah.- esto a Lily no le dijo nada.

Alisse levantó mucho las cejas cuando Lily le dijo que la buscaba la señora de Ozhora.

-¿Para qué me quiere?.- preguntó la chilena.

-Yo que sé.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- Ve y pregúntale tú misma.

Alisse se acercó con curiosidad a Sanae. Ésta, al verla llegar, puso una mirada muy dura.

-Yo soy Nora Saenz.- dijo Alisse.- ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?

-Deje en paz a mi esposo.- contestó Sanae, con voz dura.

-¿Cómo dice?.- Alisse casi se va de espaldas.

-Que deje en paz a mi esposo. Él está casado, somos felices, yo lo amo, no se meta entre nosotros.- insistió Sanae.

-A ver, permítame un segundo.- pidió Alisse.- No sé de qué me está hablando. ¿Yo, meterme en su matrimonio? Creo que apenas conozco a su esposo.

-No trate de pasarse de lista conmigo.- amenazó Sanae.- No trate de fingir que no sabe de qué le hablo. Yo sé que usted y mi esposo tienen un romance.

Lily espiaba desde el pasillo paralelo. No podía creerlo. ¡Sanae Ozhora estaba acusando a Alisse de tener un romance con Tsubasa! Lily tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse a carcajadas y no delatarse.

-Oiga, no sé de donde se sacó esa idea, pero Tsubasa y yo no tenemos nada, le digo que apenas y lo conozco.- insistió Alisse.

-¿Entonces por qué encontré su dirección anotada en la agenda de mi esposo?.- Sanae le mostró a Alisse la prueba del delito.

Lo que había sucedido era que Taro, el día en que Genzo le habló para que fuera a buscar a Alisse, anotó la dirección de la chica en la libreta de Ozhora, el primer lugar disponible que encontró. Sanae lo había descubierto poco después, y aunque reconoció la letra de Taro, pensó que quizás él podría estar encubriendo a su amigo.

-Bueno, pues le aseguro que su esposo nunca ha ido conmigo a visitarme- comentó Alisse, sin perturbarse.- En verdad, todo es una confusión. De hecho, ¿qué no esa letra pertenece a Taro?

-¿Cómo es que conoce a Taro?.- se sorprendió Sanae.

-Porque soy su amigo.- respondió el aludido, quien en esos momentos iba llegando a la tienda..- Sanae, he escuchado lo suficiente como para saber que estás equivocada. Nora y Tsubasa no tienen un romance. Yo apunté esa dirección en la libreta de Tsubasa porque no tenía otro sitio disponible.

-Ah.- Sanae comenzó a sentir vergüenza.- ¿Es eso verdad?

-Completamente.- asintió Taro.- Así que no te debes de preocupar, Tsubasa no te engaña con nadie.

-Lo siento.- Sanae, tremendamente avergonzada, se disculpó con Alisse.- De verdad, yo creí que...

-No se preocupe.- sonrió Alisse.- No hay ningún problema.

Lily seguía haciendo esfuerzos para no reírse, mientras espiaba la escena.

-No sabía que te gustara espiar las conversaciones de los demás.- comentó Genzo, quien estaba parado tras ella.

-Ahhhh.- Lily casi grita del susto.- ¡Me asustaste!

-Eso te pasa por tener la conciencia tan sucia.- rió Genzo.- Algún secreto oscuro debes estar escondiendo.

Lily se esforzó por reír.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó ella, urgida por cambiar el tema.

-Lo mismo que hago todos los días.- respondió Genzo, con una sonrisa.

-¿Tratar de conquistar el mundo?.- bromeó Lily.- ¿Qué Misaki y tú se creen Pinky y Cerebro?

-No.- negó Genzo.- Solo pretendo conquistar tu corazón.

Lily se echó a reír, de los nervios, al tiempo que se ponía muy colorada. Mientras tanto, el señor Akito, quien había observado las escenas, suspiraba. Él esperaba que esas pobre muchachas consiguieran salvarse de sus problemas, y quizás esos dos jóvenes serían la solución...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Esa noche, Genzo, Lily, Taro, Alisse, Tsubasa y Sanae, quien por cierto había ofrecido miles de disculpas a la chilena y se había hecho amiga de ella y de la mexicana, se fueron al cine a ver "El Código Da Vinci". Genzo le compró a Lily la dulcería entera, mientras que Taro gastó su dinero en helados.

-Mejor cómprale unos nachos con queso.- comentó Lily a Taro, burlona.  
-Ésos te los comes tú.- gruñó Alisse.  
-¿Nachos con queso?.- cuestionó Taro.  
-Ni se te ocurra, odio el queso.- bufó Alisse.  
-Vaya que se gastaron mucho dinero.- comentó Sanae, en broma.- Para ser sus novias, gastan mucho dinero en ellas.

Lily dejó de reírse súbitamente. Ella y Alisse tenían las caras muy rojas.

-No somos su novias.- musitó Lily, mirándose las uñas.- Únicamente somos amigos.  
-Ah.- Sanae puso cara de que no se creía nada.- Sí, claro.   
-Qué curioso.- rió Tsubasa.- Lo mismo decía yo de Sanae y ahora es mi esposa.

Genzo y Taro miraron a su amigo con cara de querer golpearlo, al tiempo que Alisse y Lily buscaban algún sitio en dónde poder esconderse. Después de la película, Tsubasa y Sanae se despidieron y se marcharon. Alisse expresó sus deseos de caminar y Taro se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa caminando. Lily le dijo que ni loca caminaría todo ese tramo con las botas de tacón alto que traía, de manera que Genzo se ofreció a llevarla en su auto.

-Te veré en la casa.- dijo Lily a Alisse, riendo.  
-Pórtate bien.- le dijo Alisse, en español.  
-Lo mismo te digo.- replicó Lily.

Durante el camino, Lily y Genzo platicaban sobre la película y los actores.

-En general, me gustaron las actuaciones, sobre todo la de Jean Reno.- rió Lily.  
-¿Jean Reno? Fue uno de los menos principales.- comentó Genzo.  
-¿Y eso qué? Aunque solamente salga cinco minutos a mí me encanta su actuación.- confesó Lily.- Me gusta.  
-¿Te gusta Jean Reno?.- se sorprendió Genzo.- Vaya gustos.  
-Vamos, que no está tan mal.- replicó Lily.- Al menos me gusta más que Tom Hanks. No actúa mal, pero no es mi tipo. Lo que sí, se suponía que Sophie Neveu es pelirroja, y la actriz que la encarna es trigueña.  
-Así me parece mucho mejor.- replicó Genzo, a manera de venganza.   
-¡Ah! De manera que te gustó la chica.- gruñó Lily, poniéndose celosa.  
-Claro. Me gustan las morenas.- admitió Genzo, guiñándole un ojo a Lily.  
-¿Eso fue coqueteo o qué?.- gruñó Lily, aun celosa.   
-¿Tú que crees?.- rió Genzo.

Llegaron al fin a la casa. Lily la miró y suspiró. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrían seguir viviendo ahí?

-¿Qué sucede?.- quiso saber Genzo.  
-Nada, solo pensaba... .- musitó Lily.  
-¿En que sigues celosa?.- rió él.  
-No inventes.- ella lo miró con cara de "hello con tu hello". 

Lily se bajó del auto, no sin antes agradecerle la invitación a Genzo. él se bajó detrás de ella.

-¿Así nada más?.- preguntó él.  
-¿Así nada más qué?.- ella no entendió.  
-Que si esta va a ser la despedida.- explicó Genzo.  
-¿Cuál despedida? ¿Qué no me piensas volver a ver más?.- Lily se preocupó.  
-Todo lo contrario, por eso te pido una buena despedida.- replicó Genzo.

Él la abrazó y la besó. Lily, mensa que no es, bien que se dejó besar y abrazar...

-Después vendré por otro.- murmuró él, cuando se separaron.  
-¿Y por qué esperar hasta después?.- sonrió Lily, pícara, y volvió a besarlo.

Así duraron un buen rato, dándose sus buenos besos, cuando el celular de Genzo sonó.

-Lo lamento.- gruñó él, separándose.- El deber me llama.  
-Continuamos después.- sonrió Lily.

Genzo contestó la llamada. Se trataba de su padre.

-¿Qué ocurre, papá?.- preguntó él.  
-Debes regresar a Alemania cuanto antes.- dijo el señor Akira Wakabayashi.  
-¿Por qué?.- quiso saber Genzo.- ¿Qué ocurre?  
-La familia de Lee está en Japón, buscando a su asesino.- explicó Akira.- Por eso debes irte. No quiero que te lastimen por error.  
-¿Por error?.- cuestionó Genzo.- Padre, ¿en verdad tú no tuviste nada que ver con su muerte?  
-Ya te dije que no.- replicó el señor Wakabayashi, enojado.- Pero la familia Kwan sospecha de nosotros y no me gustaría que por un malentendido vayan a terminar por hacerte daño. Va a desatarse una búsqueda sangrienta, los Kwan se agarraran disparando primero y después preguntarán. Vete a Alemania antes de que todo se empeore.  
-Ya te dije que no puedo irme ahora.- replicó Genzo.- Tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar.  
-Una mujer.- suspiró Akira.  
-¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?.- gruñó Genzo.  
-Solo por una mujer un hombre se vuelve tan terco.- bufó Akira.  
-Yo siempre he sido terco, padre.- contradijo Genzo.  
-Sí, pero no tanto.- suspiró Akira.

Genzo colgó. A él no le importaban los líos de su padre. Él no se iría de Japón hasta que no consiguiera el amor de Yuri Shiozaki, cosa que sentía que no estaba muy lejos de conseguir...

Mientras tanto, Taro y Alisse se tomaban su tiempo para regresar. Ellos querían pasar su tiempo solos, además de que sabían perfectamente que Genzo y Lily estarían echando reja y que por consiguiente mientras más se tardaran Taro y Alisse en llegar a la casa, mejor.

-Muchas gracias por invitarme a ver la película- decía Alisse –de verdad que quería verla...  
-¿Y te gustó?  
-¡Sí!, Tom Hanks está como quiere- sonrió Alisse, el otro la miró con cierta suspicacia.  
-¿Te gusta él?, ¿no que está un poco mayor para ti?   
-Yaaa, si no me voy a casar con él... aunque quisiera- contestó la chilena –además, tú no lo sabes, pero igual me gustan los mayores...  
-¿Mayores?, ¿qué tan mayores?- preguntó Taro, mientras continuaban caminando.  
-Bueno, cuando tenía doce años estaba algo enamorada de un inspector del Liceo en que iba... tenía más de sesenta años.  
-¿De verdad?- le preguntó algo incrédulo él.  
-En serio...  
-Ah... bueno, si quieres te presento a mi papá...- dijo Taro, sonriendo divertido.  
-No seas antipático- Alisse sonrió.

En eso, llegaron a una plaza y, en el centro de ésta, habían unos columpios. Alisse sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

-¿Dónde vas?- le preguntó él, siguiéndola.  
-Lo siento- sonrió ella, mirándolo –no puedo resistirme a un columpio...

Taro se sentó en uno también, mirándola y conversando. Los dos estuvieron durante bastante rato, echando de vez en cuando competencia sobre quién de los dos llegaba más arriba en el columpio.  
Después de un rato de jugar, continuaron su camino a la casa de ellas.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le preguntó Alisse a Misaki, una vez que los dos estaban afuera de la casa.   
-Escucho...   
-¿Por qué... por qué... me apoyas tanto?  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Es que... me confundes, Taro- dijo ella –tú no me conoces y aún así haces mucho por mi...  
-Quiero llegar a conocerte más, Nora- contestó él, acercándose más a la chica –tú...  
-No sabes de lo que hablas, Taro...- replicó ella –no me conoces...  
-Y dale con eso- la interrumpió Misaki – Nora, hablando en serio, yo... siento que te quiero, cada día más...   
-Ay... no me di...

Taro la besó, no dejándola terminar. Alisse no pudo evitar dejarse llevar.

Rato después Lily leía acostada en su cama y Alisse caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Alisse, me estás mareando- gruñó la mexicana -¿me quieres decir por qué estás tan nerviosa?  
-Es que...- la chica se sentó en frente de Lily -¡es que Taro no me puede gustar tanto!

Ante la respuesta, Lily se echó a reír de lo más divertida.

-¿Y por qué tienes tanto problema con eso, Alisse?. No seas ridícula, el echo que Taro te guste no tiene nada de malo...   
-Es que... es que... ¡ay, es que no se qué me pasa con él!   
-Te gusta mucho, Alisse, eso es lo que pasa... y si quieres disfrutar esto que estás sintiendo, acéptalo de una buena vez...   
-Es que Lily...- murmuró la otra -¿qué pasa si nos tenemos que ir pronto?, ¿qué pasa si Diego vuelve a aparecer?

La mexicana demoró un poco en contestar, parecía estar meditando muy bien la respuesta... y, en parte, también buscaba una para ella.

-Mira Alisse... es verdad lo que dices, eso que no podemos descuidarnos por Diego y todos esos tipos... pero no podemos vivir nuestra vida en torno a lo que podría pasar... ya algunas veces lo hemos dicho, es bueno que comencemos de nuevo una nueva vida...  
-Pero el involucrar a Taro o a Genzo...  
-¿Pero si se llegan a enterar de todo?, tú sabes que las mentiras tarde o temprano que se saben...  
-Bueno... te voy a ser sincera, Alisse, Genzo me gusta mucho, de verdad que ha logrado conquistarme... y, por lo que veo, Taro Misaki también lo ha hecho contigo...  
-La verdad, si...- murmuró Alisse –por eso me da miedo... si algún día se entera y no me quiere escuchar...  
-No pienses en eso aún, sólo estás saliendo con él, no te vas a casar... como dicen por ahí, "vive el presente"- le dijo Del Valle, guiñándole el ojo.

Alisse terminó por sonreír, encontrándole razón a su amiga.

-Puede que tengas razón...- murmuró la chilena.  
-¿Puede?, ¡por supuesto que tengo razón!. Alisse, por favor, Misaki te quiere de verdad, ¿qué no lo notas?  
-¿Igual que el Wakys te quiere a ti?- preguntó la otra, pícaramente.   
-Ah... supongo- contestó, algo sonrojada –el caso es que tenemos que dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrió, porque ni siquiera fuimos culpables de eso...

En la mansión Wakabayashi, junto a Genzo estaba Taro Misaki. Los dos estaban conversando animadamente.

-Me dio mucha risa que Sanae llegara de esa forma a hablar con Nora- decía con diversión.  
-No te rías- dijo Misaki –la pobre Nora estaba sin entender nada de lo que Sanae le decía, estaba que la golpeaba.  
-Si, pero...

El padre de Genzo entró al lugar. Para extrañeza de los dos amigos, se veía bastante nervioso, hasta un poco pálido. 

-Genzo, te dije que te tenías que ir a Alemania- le dijo de manera seria. Taro miró un poco incómodo la escena, puesto que se sentía bastante fuera de lugar.  
-Papá, yo ya te dije que no me iré aún- contestó con seguridad Genzo –no me interesan tus problemas con esa gente.   
-Pues aunque no te interesen igual te pueden afectar- contestó Akira, cada vez más molesto -¿es que no te das cuenta que estás corriendo peligro quedándote acá en Japón?, sobretodo si te quedas en esta casa... 

Misaki miró de reojo a su amigo, sin querer pensar por qué el padre de su amigo estaba tan nervioso. Taro sabía muy bien que el papá de su amigo no era de los trigos muy limpios y quizás en que líos estaba metido para que temiera por la seguridad de su hijo.

-Mira papá- insistió Genzo –ya te dije que no iba a dejar Japón sin que dejara algunos asuntos pendientes...  
-Genzo, por favor, piensa un poco...- insistía el señor Wakabayashi, con voz cansada -¿es que acaso no te preocupa tú seguridad?, ¿de qué sirve que te guste una chica si no eres capaz de sobrevivir para estar con ella?

Esto dejó a Genzo sin argumento alguno. En ese momento, su padre tenía todas las de ganar, porque lo que había dicho momentos antes era muy cierto. Akira notó que Genzo había captado el mensaje, por lo que pensó que lo más seguro es que lograría convencerlo para que se fuera a Alemania y, ahí, que estuviera en un lugar muy seguro. 

-¿Te vas?- le preguntó esperanzado.

Taro miró de reojo a su amigo. Lo conocía, y sabía que aún no se decidía del todo sobre qué hacer.

-¿Y si no me quiero ir?- preguntó Genzo, su padre suspiró con cansancio.  
-Ya no te puedo decir nada... es decisión tuya- dijo Akira, en un murmullo –aunque insisto que es una estupidez que te quedes en Japón...  
-Es algo que tú no entiendes, papá- replicó Genzo, seriamente –ella sí lo vale, al menos para mí... 

Akira Wakabayashi decidió no seguir insistiendo, así que dio media vuelta y se fue, caminando lentamente. Misaki miró a su amigo por unos momentos antes de decir cualquier cosa.

-¿Por qué tendrías que irte?- le preguntó.  
-Hace unas semanas asesinaron al hijo de una de las familias de mafiosos más importantes de China, se llamaba Lee... aún no saben quien lo hizo, y al parecer, andan buscando o, en el peor de los casos, inventándose un culpable...  
-¿Por eso tu papá teme que te quedes en Japón?, ¿cree que te pueden culpar a ti de lo que ocurrió?  
-No necesariamente- contestó Wakabayashi –también pueden culpar a mi padre y, en venganza, intentar matarme...

Taro se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amigo, y por momentos, le daba la impresión que su amigo lo tomaba demasiado a la ligera.

-No sé si será de mucha ayuda- dijo Misaki, de pronto –pero si crees que en mi casa puedes estar más seguro, ya sabes que tienes las puertas abiertas.  
-Gracias, amigo- sonrió Wakabayashi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

La primera vez que las chicas vieron a Taro y Genzo y hablaron con ellos, pensaron que sería su primer caso de acoso sexual en el trabajo de parte del cliente, pero nunca pensaron que llegarían a ser tan importantes para ellas.

Lily fue la primera en caer... quiero decir, la primera en aceptar tener una relación seria con el chico, a pesar que sabía que se iría a Alemania. Una vez que Wakabayashi estuvo seguro que la mexicana lo quería se fue...

Su padre era el que lo tenía informado sobre los movimientos de la familia de Lee. Al parecer, los Wakabayashi nunca fueron sospechosos de ese asesinato, por lo que Genzo pudo vivir medianamente tranquilo su intento por conquistar a Lily.

Hasta que lo logró. La verdad es que a Lily de hace tiempo que le interesaba Wakabayashi, pero no estaba del todo segura de los sentimientos de él hacia ella. Pero un día se lo dijo y, como es lógico, ella aceptó estar con él.

A Taro le costó un poco más de trabajo, debido a la indecisión de Alisse sobre él. Ella sabía que sentía algo fuerte por Misaki, pero tenía miedo que algo malo ocurriera y, de casualidad, él se viera en el miedo y saliera dañado.

Pero la insistencia de él y el amor (ay, que me he puesto cursi ¬¬) lograron apaciguar las dudas y convencerla que valía la pena hacer el empeño por esa relación.

Lily y Alisse continuaron trabajando con el señor Honda, que cada día las apreciaba como un padre a sus hijas. Lo mismo que la esposa de él, Kana, que cada vez que podía las invitaba a cenar con ellos.

De Diego y su acompañante no volvieron a saber, al menos por un tiempo. Así como había vuelto a sus vidas, así de rápido se fue. Lo que era una verdadera tranquilidad para las dos, que cada vez tenían menos temor.

Cuando Alisse llegó a la casita en que vivían, encontró a Lily conversando animadamente con Wakabayashi por celular. Sonrió.

Su amiga le había estado diciendo que Genzo tenía deseos que ella se fuera con él a Alemania. Ya llevaban algo más de un año de novios y se notaba que todo iba muy en serio. Alisse se alegraba por su amiga, pero no podía evitar sentir algo de tristeza porque se le iba su única camarada de toda la vida.

-Genzo me decía que me fuera con él- le comentaba Lily, una vez que las dos cenaban –pero yo le volví a decir que sola no te dejaré...

Alisse sonrió un poco. A pesar que le había dicho en varias ocasiones a su amiga que se fuera no más, una parte de ella no quería quedarse sola...

-Oye, ¿y si Taro te pide que te vayas con él?- le preguntó de pronto Lily a Alisse, la otra inmediatamente se puso colorada.

-¿Irme?... eh... bueno, tendría que pensarlo, de verdad

Lily reía por lo bajo. Alisse era algo vergonzosa cuando hablaban de esos temas.

-A todo esto... me pregunto que habrá pasado con Diego- dijo Alisse, cambiando drásticamente el tema de conversación. Lily se puso algo seria.

-¿Para qué seguir pensando en eso?- preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros –estamos muy tranquilas ahora, ni comparado a como estábamos hace un año atrás...

-Pos si... pero aún así, es más por curiosidad que otra cosa. Quiero decir, ¿nos seguirá buscando o se habrá rendido?

-Creo que todo depende de la familia de ese joven que mataron- dijo Lily –en una de esas ya encontraron a un "supuesto" culpable...

-O, mejor, pillaron al verdadero.

-Ah, que sería genial. Así el otro tendría lo que se merece...

-¿De verdad habrá sido Diego?- se preguntó Alisse, mirando al techo –cuando lo conocimos esa vez, nos pareció un buen muchacho...

-Claaaro, sobretodo a ti, que te gustaba- le dijo con cierta burla Lily. Alisse la miró horrible.

-Y dale con eso...- suspiró Alisse –ya deja de molestar, que a mi no me gustaba Diego...

-Si, cómo no. Vamos, Alisse, a mi no puedes engañarme, a ti sí que te gustaba Diego, y mucho. Lo sé, porque cuando hablábamos de él te brillaban los ojos...

-Córtala- gruñó Alisse –además, en el medio lío que nos metió, así que mejor que todo quedara así...

-Mmm... La verdad, hemos tenido suerte en todo. Primero, encontrar al señor Honda, y después, casi junto, encontrar a Taro y Genzo...

-En realidad, ellos nos encontraron a nosotros- sonrió Alisse –pero, hablando en serio, como que ya me cansé que me anden diciendo "Nora"

-Pues tendrás que aguantarte... a menos que quieras decirle la verdad a Taro...

Alisse dudó unos momentos, mientras Lily esperaba alguna respuesta de parte de su amiga.

-La verdad, me encantaría decirle toda la verdad, pero creo que no me atrevo... supongo que tú tampoco.

-No... y no creo que pueda hacerlo...

Ninguna dijo nada por algunos momentos. Lily suspiró.

-Lo que sí, no me voy a sentir bien viviendo una mentira.- comentó ella.- O sea, es que no creo que pueda mirar a Genzo a la cara por el resto de mis días y saber que estoy mintiéndole.

-O sea, que ya andas pensando en verlo por el resto de tus días.- notó Alisse, jugando con una cuchara.

-Mira, ¿sería tan loco el pensar que puedo llegar a tener una vida normal?.- cuestionó Lily.

-Sabes que eso no depende de nosotras.- replicó Alisse.- Creo que todo lo que podemos hacer es jugárnosla y esperar a que todo marche bien.

-Supongo.- Lily miraba la mesa.

Alisse no quería perder a su única amiga. Pero sabía también que si ella había encontrado una oportunidad de ser feliz, no podía negársela.

-Deberías irte a Alemania con Genzo.- comentó Alisse, con voz tranquila.

-Ya te dije que no te dejaré.- negó Lily.

-Yo voy a estar bien.- replicó Alisse.- Y quisiera saber que tú también lo estarás, por eso te pido que te vayas.

-No lo haré.- insistió Lily.- No hasta asegurarme de que tú también vas a estar bien.

-Lo estaré.- Alisse esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Mejor nos vamos a dormir.- propuso Lily.- Ya veremos mañana.

Pero al día siguiente no continuaron con la plática. Ése era un tema que a ninguna de las dos les gustaba tocar. El señor Honda, que a esas alturas ya las conocía de maravilla, sabía que algo les pasaba.

-¿Están bien, chicas?.- les preguntó el señor Honda, a la hora del almuerzo.- Las he notado muy calladas todo el día.

-Es lo de siempre, señor Honda.- murmuró Lily.

-Lily va a irse pronto a Alemania.- añadió Alisse.- Por eso estamos tan calladas.

-No voy a irme.- replicó Lily, molesta.- Te dije que no te dejaría.

-Y yo te dije que podía estar bien sin ti.- replicó Alisse.

-¡Y ya te dije que no te pienso dejar sola!.- gritó Lily.- ¡Si hemos sobrevivido es porque nos hemos mantenido unidas y no quiero después enterarme de que algo te pasó solo porque fui muy egoísta y te abandoné!

-Chicas, tranquilícense.- pidió el señor Akito.- Sé que es un tema complicado, pero creo que tarde que temprano tendrán que tomar una decisión al respecto.

-No quisiera hacerlo.- musitó Lily.- Pero si tengo que elegir entre Genzo y tú, Alisse... Te escojo a ti.

-¿Estás segura?.- Alisse se sintió conmovida por la respuesta de Lily.

-Mira, a Genzo lo amo y todo, pero a ti te he conocido de toda la vida, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntas y no voy a dejarte sola.- dijo Lily.- Y si Genzo me ama, tendrá que comprender eso.

-¿Le vas a decir la verdad?.- cuestionó Alisse, sorprendida.- No creo que sea necesario que llegues a eso.

-Pues si se necesita, lo haré.- Lily estaba convencida.

Alisse agachó la cabeza. por un momento pensó que su amiga se iría y la dejaría sola, pero ahora estaba segura de que Lily no se iría a menos de que estuviera cien por ciento segura de que Alisse se encontraría bien.

-Quizás Genzo me deje cuando le diga la verdad.- continuó Lily.- Pero si me deja, es porque no me merece y mejor cortar de una vez y no seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

-Supongo que yo debería hacer lo mismo con Taro.- suspiró Alisse.

-Sea lo que sea que decidan hacer, saben que aquí siempre tendrán un hogar.- dijo el señor Honda.- Y en mí siempre van a encontrar un amigo.

-Se equivoca, señor Honda.- replicó Lily, con una sonrisa.- Usted no es para nosotros como un amigo.

-Es como un padre.- completó Alisse, sonriendo también.

El señor Honda las abrazó a las dos, y las dos lo abrazaron a él.

-Yo nunca tuve hijas.- confesó el señor Honda.- Solo hijos. Siempre pensé que las mujeres serían más problemáticas, pero ahora veo que no es así.

-¿Está usted seguro?.- rió Lily.- ¿Cuántas hijas conoce usted que sean perseguidas por la mafia?

Vaya humor negro el de Lily, pero aun así Alisse y el señor Honda rieron con ella. ahora solo estaba el cómo iban a decirle Lily y Alisse la verdad a Genzo y Taro.

Pero no tendrían que llegar al extremo de tener que contarles todo. Cuando ya estaban a punto de cerrar, alguien abrió la puerta de entrada.

-Ve y pon el letrero de que estamos cerrados, Yuri, por favor.- pidió el señor Akito.- Será el último cliente al que veamos hoy.

-O lo puedo correr de una manera muy sutil.- sugirió Lily.- Le diré que si viene mañana le haremos un descuento.

-El cual vas a pagar con tu sueldo.- gritó el señor Honda.

Lily rió. Al llegar a la entrada, puso una de sus sonrisas más cautivadoras y se dirigió al cliente, el cual estaba de espaldas a ella.

-Lo siento, pero ya cerramos.- dijo Lily, con voz dulce.

-¿También para mí?.- el hombre se dio la vuelta y Lily se quedó de piedra.

-¡Genzo!.- Lily se le dejó ir y él la abrazó y la hizo girar varias veces, para después besarla con intensidad.

-Cursi.- gruñó Alisse, elevando sus ojos al cielo.- Señor Honda, bien podemos cerrar la tienda y los encontraremos aquí mañana.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.- preguntó Lily a Genzo.- Pensé que estabas en Alemania.

-Vine por ti.- dijo Genzo, sonriendo.- Me cansé de esperar a que me dieras tu respuesta, no deseo estar separado de ti por más tiempo, así que vine a preguntarte lo siguiente...

Genzo soltó a Lily e hincó una rodilla en el suelo, al tiempo que sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón, la abrió y dejó al descubierto un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, que tenía un diamante azulado.

-Yuri Shiozaki, aquí y ahora, a medio pasillo de una tienda de artículos deportivos, justo en el sitio en donde nos conocimos, yo te pregunto... .- dijo Genzo.- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Alisse ahogó un grito. El señor Honda se quedó con la boca abierta. Lily se quedó sin palabras.

-Gen.- musitó Lily.- Yo te amo, y nada me haría más feliz que casarme contigo pero... Hay algo que debo decirte...

Alisse supo que ella iba a confesarle a Genzo la verdad, y se dijo que no podía permitirlo.

-¿Qué cosa?.- Genzo, sin levantarse, se sorprendió un poco.

-Pues que yo... .- musitó Lily, temblando.- Que yo...

-Que ella es virgen.- exclamó Alisse, haciendo que el señor Akito la mirara con cara de "What?".- Yuri quiere confesarte que ella es virgen.

Lily miró a Alisse, sorprendida y un tanto abochornada por el comentario. La chilena le hizo un gesto con la cara.

-No pierdas esta oportunidad.- murmuró Alisse, en español.- No la dejes ir. Hazlo por mí.

Lily miró nuevamente a Genzo, quien seguía hincado y esperando una respuesta. La mexicana suspiró y tomó una decisión.

-Sí.- asintió Lily.- Sí quiero casarme contigo...

Genzo sonrió, se levantó, le puso a Lily el anillo en el dedo y después la besó. El señor Honda miró a Alisse, quien le dio una sonrisa triste.

-Voy a estar bien.- musitó ella.

Pues bien, Genzo invitó a Alisse y al señor Honda a la boda y le dijo a Lily que hablaría con su padre para arreglar todo.

-Tenemos que ir a festejar.- dijo Genzo.- Vayamos todos a cenar. Yo invito.

-De ninguna manera.- negó el señor Honda.- Iremos a mi casa. Kana estará encantada de cocinar para una ocasión como ésta.

Lily aprovechó la discusión entre los dos hombres para acercarse a Alisse

-Felicidades.- dijo la chilena, tratando de sonreír.- Espero que me hagas tu dama de honor.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- quiso saber Lily.- Ya te había dicho que...

-Sí, lo sé.- la interrumpió Alisse.- Pero no vale la pena. El Wakys te ama, déjalo que te haga muy feliz, te lo mereces.

-¿Y tú?

-Ya te dije que yo estaré bien.- replicó Alisse.

Y sin embargo, durante la cena, Alisse estuvo algo decaída, y no era para menos. El señor Honda lo notó, y trató de darle ánimos.

-Puedes venirte a vivir con nosotros.- ofreció él.- Kana y yo estaremos encantados de aceptarte.

-Gracias.- sonrió Alisse.

Después de la cena, Genzo quiso llevar a Lily a bailar, pero la chica le dijo que se encontraba agotada y muy emocionada como para poder hacerlo.

-Y a ti ni te gusta bailar.- rió ella.

-Sí, pero tan feliz estoy que podría hacerlo.- rió Genzo.

-Debes descansar.- dijo Lily.- Tuviste un viaje muy largo.

-En eso tienes razón.- Genzo besó a Yuri.- Ya mañana veremos.

Genzo llevó a Alisse y a Lily a su casa. La chilena se metió inmediatamente, para dejar a Lily y a Genzo despidiéndose. Un rato después, Lily entró y encontró a Alisse acostada en su cama, pero la mexicana se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba dormida.

-Alisse.- dijo Lily.- ¿Estás bien?

-Voy a estarlo.- Alisse continuó dándole la espalda.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí. El señor Honda me ofreció el irme a vivir a su casa.- contestó Alisse.

-¿Y entonces por qué no me quieres ver a la cara?.- preguntó Lily.

-Porque no quiero que me veas llorar.

Lily agachó la cabeza.

-Lo lamento.- musitó.

-No digas nada, por ahora.- pidió Alisse.- Fui yo la que te dijo que lo hicieras, pero no esperes que no me duela. Estaré bien, solo déjame en paz esta noche.

Lily no dijo nada. Se cambió la ropa por el pijama y se acostó, aunque tampoco pudo dormir. Transcurrieron veinte minutos en el más absoluto silencio, hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta y eso hizo que las dos chicas se levantaran de un brinco de sus camas, asustadas.

-Ay, no.- gimió Lily.- ¿Será Diego?

-Hay que llamar a la policía.- dijo Alisse.

-¿Y si vemos primero quién es?.- sugirió Lily.- ¿O si preguntamos?

-Claro. Y Diego nos va a decir que es él cuando preguntemos.- Alisse miró a su amiga con cara de "hello con tu hello".

Lily agarró un bate. Ella y Alisse salieron a abrir la puerta. Alisse se dispuso a abrir y Lily levantó el bate, para descargarlo si era necesario en el visitante... La chilena abrió la puerta, y Lily descargó el bate, pero el muchacho lo detuvo con una sola mano.

-¡Ey!.- protestó Misaki.- ¿Así reciben a las visitas? Sé que es algo tarde pero, ¿no creen que exageran?

-¡Taro!.- exclamó Alisse, aliviada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a hablar contigo, Nora.- respondió él.

-¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?

-La verdad, no.

-Los dejo solos.- dijo Lily, mirando a uno y después al otro.

-No te lleves el bate, quizás Nora lo necesite.- comentó Taro.

Lily lo miró con cara de "What?" y le dio el bate a Alisse. La chica miró con suspicacia a Taro.

-¿Por qué voy a necesitar esto?.- quiso saber Alisse.

-Porque tengo algo importante qué decirte.- respondió Taro, sentándose en los escalones de la entrada.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Te vas a casar o algo así?.- preguntó Alisse, sin poder contenerse, sentándose a un lado de él.

-Eso espero.- admitió Taro.- Algún día... Pero no es por eso por lo que vine hoy.

Misaki suspiró. Alisse se temía lo peor.

-Mañana me voy a Francia.- dijo Misaki.

-¿Qué?.- Alisse se sorprendió, a pesar de todo.

-El Paris Saint Germain me hizo una gran oferta.- continuó Taro.- Y acepté.

-Ya veo.- Alisse acarició el bate.- Pues felicidades por ti. Que te vaya bien.

Alisse se levantó y subió los escalones. Taro la detuvo por un brazo.

-No me has dejado terminar, Nora.- dijo él.

-¿Falta más? Creo que me has dicho todo lo que debías: te vas a Francia, jugarás en un buen equipo, y tan tán.- replicó Alisse, dolida.- Buena suerte.

-Ven conmigo.- pidió Taro, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Qué cosa?.- Alisse se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Ven conmigo.- repitió él.- No quiero dejarte, Nora. Te amo. Por favor, ven conmigo a Francia.

Alisse no supo que decir. Estaba por decir que no le parecía una buena idea cuando Taro la besó.

-Sé que Wakabayashi le pidió matrimonio a Yuri, y eso hizo decidirme.- murmuró Taro.- Ansiaba pedírtelo, pero pensé que quizás no querrías dejarla a ella sola...

-Es una locura.- musitó Alisse.

-¿Y qué? La viviremos juntos.- sonrió Taro.

-¿Y si yo no fuera lo que tú crees que soy?.- cuestionó Alisse, atemorizada.

-Mira, sé que eres la mujer que amo.- replicó Taro.- Con eso me basta.

Alisse no se pudo seguir negando. En verdad quería a Taro y el irse a Francia con él se veía como un sueño maravilloso...

Fue así como las cosas se arreglaron para ambas chicas. Alisse y Taro marcharon a Francia, Lily y Genzo rumbo a Alemania. El señor Honda les deseó la mejor suerte del mundo, jurándoles que nunca revelaría su secreto, y les dijo que si en algún momento necesitaban ayuda, podían acudir a él. Las chicas le agradecieron todo lo que había hecho por ellas, esperando que nunca tuvieran la necesidad de volver a huir como lo habían hecho hasta ese momento.

Pero por supuesto que ellas tendrían que volver a huir. La mafia nunca perdona...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

_Algún tiempo después..._

Las cosas para las dos no marchaban para nada mal... ambas vivían algo que desde siempre lo habían deseado, pero que en muchas ocasiones se les presentó nada más que como un sueño...

No pudieron evitar el olvidarse un poco de su pasado. Viviendo en Europa, Lily y Alisse pensaron que el problema "Diego" ya estaba cerrado. Sin contar que había pasado bastante tiempo, por lo que la dos pensaban que había dejado de buscarlas. Y Tampoco volvieron a saber de la familia china a la que pertenecía ese muchacho que habían encontrado muerto...

Pero de vez en cuando los recuerdos de lo ocurrido volvía a ellas, como una pesadilla recurrente...

_Buscando un poco de estabilidad en sus vidas, y quizás algo de aventura, ellas habían llegado a China, y decidieron quedarse en ese lugar por un tiempo hasta juntar un poco de dinero y después ver qué harían. Trabajando, habían conocido a Diego Solano, un latino como ellas, que comenzó a frecuentarlas y a hacerse cercano de ellas._

_Las chicas no pudieron evitar confiar en él. Diego había sabido muy bien cómo ganarse su confianza en poco tiempo, mostrando la imagen de un joven honesto que tenía muchos sueños y deseos de vivir. Pero eso no era más que una imagen..._

_Solano les había pedido un favor: que fueran a dejar un encargo a un puerto de la ciudad. Durante unos momentos, Lily y Alisse desconfiaron del contenido de esa cajita envuelta en papel de regalo. Diego lo notó y para lograr convencerlas abrió la caja, y les mostró que sólo se trataba de un libro. A pesar de todo, ellas no confiaban..._

_-Vamos, por favor...- les pedía él, poniendo cara de penita –serán sólo cinco minutos, y es cosa que entreguen la caja y ya..._

_-Anda tú- le dijo Alisse –es tú regalo, nosotras no tenemos pito que tocar allá..._

_-Es que... yo no puedo- dijo Diego –tengo que ir a trabajar, y no me darán algún rato libre... y esto no se puede retrasar..._

_Hasta que las convenció por cansancio. El las conocía bastante bien, y sabía que lo harían._

_Esa noche, cuando llegaron al puerto, inmediatamente intuyeron que algo no estaba bien... esperaron un rato a que alguien llegara, pero no había ningún movimiento._

_-Como que ya se tardaron- suspiró Alisse, mirando a Lily, que veía por enésima vez la hora por el celular._

_-Hay algo que me da mala espina- dijo Lily, mirando con preocupación a su amiga._

_-¿A ti también?, no había querido decirte para no preocuparte- le contestó Alisse. Las dos se quedaron mirando unos momentos -¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó con cierto nerviosismo._

_-... ¿Te quieres ir?..._

_Alisse asintió, y no fue necesario cruzar alguna otra palabra. Las dos chicas caminaron con paso rápido al automóvil. Y habrían entrado en él si no hubiera sido que escucharon un ruido, que las hizo quedarse quietas._

_-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Alisse, mirando asustada a Lily, que no supo que contestarle._

_-Quizás es el tipo del regalo...- sugirió Lily -¿Qué crees?_

_-Creo que deberíamos irnos- fue lo que dijo la chilena, ya mostrando un poco el pánico que la estaba invadiendo –por favor, Lily, ya no tenemos nada que estar haciendo aquí..._

_-Si...- murmuró Del Valle, pero sin ninguna intención de moverse del lugar. Miraba fijamente hacia un punto. Alisse también miró con atención, y desde su lado pudo ver un poco más... había un muchacho en el suelo, sin moverse._

_-Lily...- murmuró, mirando asustada –Lily... mira ese muchacho... está... muerto..._

_Su amiga se acercó un poco, y vio que tenía una herida de bala en el pecho. Se alejó, pálida. _

_-Alisse, tenemos que irnos- dijo rápidamente –y hay que llamar a la policía._

_Antes que lograran entrar al automóvil, otros dos autos llegaron y se detuvieron muy cerca de ellas. Pero eso no las detuvo, sin pensarlo entraron e hicieron andar el motor._

_No tenían idea quienes eran esos tipos que las miraban con odio, pero cuando sacaron sus armas se dieron cuenta que eran muy peligrosos. Les costó mucho lograr que las perdieran. Después de eso, se fueron al lugar en que vivían._

_Ambas estaban en algo muy parecido al shock, sin saber que hacer ni mucho menos donde ir. Algo les decía que esos tipos no se quedarían tranquilos hasta encontrarlas... rato después, tocaron la puerta. _

_-No abramos...- murmuró Lily, mirando con miedo la puerta._

_-¡Chicas, abran, soy Diego!- se escuchó del otro lado. Las dos se miraron con duda, sin saber que hacer -¡por favor, deseo ayudarlas!_

_-¿Ayudarnos?, mira donde nos llevó...- murmuró Lily._

_-¿Y si le abrimos?- propuso Alisse, la otra la miró como si estuviera loca._

_-¿Te volviste loca?- le dijo, molesta –es lógico que Diego estaba metido en eso, y ahora nos metió en un gran lío._

_El muchacho seguía insistiendo, golpeando la puerta._

_-¡Alisse!- dijo él –vamos, yo se que confías en mí, ábreme, de verdad que quiero ayudarlas- la chilena miró a su amiga un tanto angustiada, y se sentó._

_-Ay... quiero irme de aquí...- murmuró._

_Lily iba a decir algo cuando sonó un disparo. Las dos chicas saltaron del susto mientras la puerta se abría rápidamente. Diego entró apuntándolas con un arma. Alisse inmediatamente se puso de pie, asustada._

_-Las tengo- sonrió -¿quieren saber cuánto valdrán sus cabezas dentro de unos pocos días?... y lo mejor, valen más muertas que vivas._

_-Fuiste tú- dijo Lily -¿por qué nos metiste en esto?_

_-Necesitaba culpables- contestó Solano –el echo de matar a Lee no se tiene que tomar a la ligera... supongo que no saben quien es... o disculpa, quien "era" él. Lee Kwan era el hijo de una de las familias mafiosas más importantes de este lado del mundo. Ahora comprenderán el precio de sus vidas..._

Después de eso todo fue demasiado rápido. Se dieron cuenta que Diego las había hecho caer en una trampa y que por ello las estaban culpando del asesinato del hijo de una de las familias de la mafia china. De milagro lograron escapar de Diego y la mafia llegando a Japón... y el resto de la historia ya se conoce, las dos conocieron a Taro y Genzo y se enamoraron de ellos.

Taro y Alisse decidieron casarse por fin cuando se enteraron que estaban esperando a su primer hijo. La chilena lo que más deseaba era continuar con su apellido de soltera, pero fue la misma Lily la que le hizo ver que eso ya no importaba mucho...

-De todas formas, Saenz ni siquiera es tu apellido verdadero, así que ni al caso que quieras tener un apellido que no es tuyo.

Alisse se dio cuenta que su amiga tenía razón, así que dejó de insistir por eso.

Por otra parte, Lily también se enteró que estaba embarazada.

Los dos bebés nacieron con un mes de diferencia (por algo dicen que "los bebés vienen siempre juntos"... ¿no me creen?, tienen que ver la cantidad de guaguas que nacieron en mi barrio estos últimos meses xD). A la niña, hija de Lily y Genzo, la llamaron Jazmín. El hijo de Alisse y Taro, que era el mayor de los dos, lo llamaron Daniel.

Para que decir, Taro y Genzo estaban más que felices con sus hijos. Sus amigos siempre los molestaban diciéndoles que los que necesitaban baberos eran ellos y no los niños.

Eran felices... ninguno tenía algo por lo que quejarse. Tenían algunos típicos problemas de parejas, pero nada muy grave.

-Que suerte tienes- decía Alisse, que estaba al teléfono –Jazmín se porta de lo más bien, Daniel es terriblemente llorón y escandaloso...

-¿A quién habrá salido?- dijo con burla Lily, riendo un poco.

-Jo, chistosa...

-Oye, cambiando el tema, ayer hablé con el señor Honda.

-¿De verdad?, ¿y qué te dijo?- preguntó interesada Alisse, que estaba parada en una silla para alcanzar la parte alta del armario y poder sacar las maletas.

-Está ansioso de conocer a los niños- contestó Lily –lo mismo que la señora Kana. Las fotos que les mandamos les gustaron mucho.

-¿Y cómo va el negocio?- le preguntó Alisse, haciendo fuerza para sacar la maleta "debería estar haciendo una cosa", pensaba.

-Muy bien, como siempre... oye...

Lo siguiente que Lily escuchó por el auricular fue un ruido muy feo, por lo que se preocupó.

-Alisse, ¿estás ahí?, ¡Alisse!- decía Lily, cada vez poniéndose más histérica.

-Cálmate, no pasó nada- escuchó la voz de su amiga, lo que la tranquilizó enormemente.

-¿Qué rayos pasó?

-Es que estaba sacando las maletas mientras hablaba contigo, y parece que había una atascada, por lo que tuve que hacer fuerza y terminó cayéndose casi sobre mí.

-¡Oye, ten más cuidado!- la retó Lily –Que irresponsable eres...

-Ya, deja de retarme- dijo Alisse, en un suspiro, al tiempo que se escuchaba un llanto de bebé –ya, te voy a dejar... Daniel se despertó con el ruido.

-Que estés muy bien, y nos veremos unos de estos días...

-Sí, cuídate mucho.

La chilena colgó el teléfono y fue a ver a su hijo, que momentos antes había estado durmiendo y ahora hacía todo el escándalo que sus pulmones le permitían...

Con el bebé en brazos, caminó al armario y dejó las maletas ordenadas en el suelo, y fue entonces que reparó en la caja que estaba tirada en el suelo. Lo más seguro es que se habría caído junto con las maletas.

Era una cajita de metal de bombones, bastante grandes. Taro se la había regalado cuando había llegado de Japón para vivir con él. El muchacho se había ido unos días antes para arreglar algunas cosas, y cuando ella llegó, la esperaba con algunas sorpresas.

Pero él no sabía que la caja continuaba con ella, y mucho menos lo que contenía. Alisse era bastante buena para guardar cosas de los lugares a los que iba, y también le gustaba tener en un solo lugar las fotos que ella y Lily se sacaban antes que llegaran a Japón.

Alisse recogió como pudo las cosas y las dejó sobre la cama, y mientras las volvía a dejar en la caja, iba recordando todo, su carnet de identidad, en que se veía una joven de unos 16 años, sonriendo ampliamente... incluso encontró un cuaderno pequeño que usaba como improvisado Diario de Vida. La última vez que había escrito fue un poco antes de irse a Francia, y fue porque se le acabó. Ahí también estaba escrito lo que les había ocurrido en China, con algunos comentarios de Lily incluidos en el relato (así que de diario personal tenía poco, al final era como una bitácora de viaje de ambas).

Iba a empezar a leer cuando el sonido de la puerta la hizo apresurarse en guardar todo. Era Taro el que había llegado.

-¡Hola, amor!- la saludó, tomando en brazos a su hijo y besándola -¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó, al ver el desorden que había quedado en el armario.

-Las maletas se me cayeron encima cuando las estaba sacando- contestó Alisse, intentando que Taro no viera la cajita, pero él si lo hizo.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó curioso -¿esa caja aún la tienes?

-Si... es que... aquí guardo algunas cosas, jejeje- contestó Alisse, esperando que él no le pidiera abrirla. Para su suerte, no lo hizo.

-¿Qué cosas?- preguntó, jugando con Daniel.

-Cosas... mías que son de antes de conocerte...- contestó ella, algo dudosa, y pensando en algo para cambiar el tema.

-Hablé con Tsubasa- comentó Taro, mientras veía que Alisse dejaba la cajita al fondo del armario, y dándose cuenta que definitivamente ella no quería que la viera –me dijo que aparte del partido habrá una fiesta en la Federación.

-¿Fiesta?, ¿y qué celebran?

-Ni idea...- se encogió de hombros –estaba pensando en dejar a Daniel con mi mamá esa noche, ¿qué te parece?

-Muy bien, sólo espero que no la enferme de los nervios, como ha estado a punto de hacerlo con tu papá- dijo ella, divertida.

-Descuida- sonrió Taro.

En Alemania, Lily preparaba las cosas para irse con su esposo a Japón por unos días. En su cunita, Jazmín dormía tranquilamente.

-Yuri- Genzo entró en el cuarto –mi mamá llamó por teléfono, dijo que ya le tenía lista la cuna a Jazmín para cuando lleguemos allá.

-¿Si?, que bueno- sonrió ella –me tenía un poco preocupada ese tema.

Wakabayashi se acercó a ella y empezó a ayudarle con todo.

-Estoy muy contenta porque iremos a Japón- dijo Lily –ya estaba echando de menos a Ali...- ella se detuvo, y Genzo la miró con cierta extrañeza.

-¿A quién?- le preguntó.

-Al señor Akito, y su esposa Kana- contestó Lily, esperando que el tema quedara hasta ahí no más –también tengo deseos de ver a Nora.

-... Sí...- murmuró Genzo.

Lily suspiró un tanto nerviosa, eso le había pasado por hablar y no pensar en lo que estaba diciendo, por poco metía la pata bien feo. Pero al menos Genzo no siguió preguntando nada, lo que era algo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

Días después el matrimonio Wakabayashi llegaba a Japón, un día antes lo habían hecho los Misaki. Las chicas inmediatamente se juntaron a conversar en la mansión, mientras Taro estaba con Genzo, por ahí.

-Entonces mañana vamos a ver al señor Honda- sonrió Alisse, mientras movía el cochecito de Daniel para que no despertara –estoy bien contenta...

-Yo ando igual- sonrió Lily –tenía muchas ganas de verte, hablar por teléfono no es igual a aguantarte todos los días.

-Lo mismo digo- expresó Alisse.

En ese momento llegó el matrimonio Ozora, junto con su hijo Hayate, de unos dos años y algo. Al niño los hombres se lo llevaron a jugar, y Sanae se quedó con las chicas, conversando animadamente.

-¿Así que mañana ya tienen panorama?- dijo un poco desilusionada la señora Ozora –que lástima, tenía pensado algunas cosas que podíamos hacer mientras estamos en Japón.

-Pero puede ser otro día- dijo Lily –¿y como qué cosa haríamos?

-Bueno, lo primero que quería hacer era ir a ver a mis amigas- sonrió Sanae -¿recuerdan a Kumiko?- les preguntó.

-Un poco...

-Bueno, ella lee el futuro, y tengo entendido que es tan buena como su abuela, demás que heredó el don... si quieren podemos ir allá, será interesante saber que nos puede decir.

-Que entretenido- sonrió Alisse –aunque no creo mucho en esas cosas me parecen de lo más divertidas.

-A mi igual- apoyó Lily –entonces en eso quedamos, te acompañaremos a ver a Kumiko, a ver que dice...

-Que bueno... a todo esto, ¿ya tienen el vestido con el que irán a la fiesta?

-Yo sí- sonrió Lily –y le daré una gran sorpresa a Genzo, se quedará con la boca abierta...

-Yo también lo tengo- dijo Alisse –Taro me obligó a salir a comprarlo, yo quería usar uno que tenía de antes pero él no me dejó...

-Es raro que una mujer proteste para ir a comprar ropa- sonrió con diversión Sanae.

-Nora es así- comentó Lily –tú no la conoces, pero es bien especial...

-Gracias, "amiga"...

Las otras dos rieron, por la cara que Alisse había puesto.

-Bueno, ¿entonces les parece bien si pasado mañana vamos a ver a Kumiko?.- insistió Sanae, entusiasmada.

-Claro.- aceptó Alisse.

-Al menos podrían mostrarse más entusiasmadas.- reclamó Sanae.

-No te lo tomes a mal.- dijo Lily.- Comprendemos que ustedes, los japoneses, crean en eso, pero nosotras somos latinas y pues no acostumbramos a creer en eso.

-No, creemos más en chamanes, machis y esas cosas.- dijo Alisse.

Lily soltó una carcajada.

-Te pasas.- dijo ella.

-¿Qué es un chamán?.- quiso saber Sanae.

-Algo así como un médico brujo, esos que curan con hierbas y con hechizos con huevos a la luz de la luna.- explicó Lily.

-Ya entiendo.- sonrió Sanae.- Bueno, pues les aseguro que Kumi no hace esas cosas, aunque cuando estuvo por nacer Hayate quiso quitarme el dolor del parto con flores de crisantemos.

Las tres mujeres rieron. Jazmín comenzó a llorar y Lily la cargó.

-Ya, chiquita.- dijo Lily.- Creo que tiene hambre.

-Le daré de comer a Daniel también.- dijo Alisse.

-Por cierto que no sé cómo le hicieron para convencer a Taro y a Genzo de ponerles a sus hijos nombres latinos.- comentó Sanae.

-Yo le dije a Genzo que si resultaba niño, el nombre lo escogía él, y que si era niña, lo escogía yo.- dijo Lily.

-Y yo le dije a Taro que él podría escoger el nombre de nuestro segundo hijo.- dijo Alisse.

-O sea que piensas tener otro hijo.- sonrió Lily.

-Por ahora, con uno me conformo.- replicó Alisse.

-Ah, ya se me andaba olvidando lo que es tener hijos recién nacidos.- suspiró Sanae.- Aunque pronto volveré a recordarlo.

Alisse y Lily la miraron, cada una cargando a su pequeño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- preguntó Lily.

-Estoy embarazada otra vez.- sonrió Sanae.

-¿En serio?.- sonrió Alisse.- ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

-Hace un par de semanas.- respondió Sanae.

-¿Y ya se lo dijiste a Tsubasa?

-Aun no.- negó ella.- Lo haré esta noche.

Las jóvenes siguieron conversando. Al poco rato llegaron Tsubasa, Genzo y Taro en compañía de Hayate. El niño se acercó corriendo a la cunita en donde dormía la pequeña Jazmín y sonrió al verla.

-Parece que tu hija ya tiene un admirador.- rió Sanae.

-¿No están muy niños como para andar en esas cosas?.- cuestionó Genzo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Te apuesto que aunque Jazmín tenga 40 años vas a seguir pensando que es muy niña para andar en eso.- rió Lily.

-Por mi parte, no habrá problema.- dijo Alisse, mirando a su bebé.- Porque Daniel se va a quedar solterito de por vida.

-Hasta que se tope con una latina que lo vuelva loco, como su padre.- bromeó Genzo.

-Ya cállate.- protestó Misaki.

Los jóvenes comieron entre charlas, bromas y comentarios. Rato después, las chicas subieron a cambiarse de ropa para la fiesta.

-¿No es demasiado pronto?.- cuestionó Taro.

-Déjalas, las mujeres siempre se tardan vistiéndose.- suspiró Tsubasa.- Si lo sabré yo.

-Es lo bueno de ser hombre.- comentó Genzo.- Solo es cuestión de ponerse el traje, peinarse y ya.

-Y lo bueno también es que no tenemos que decidir el color o la forma del traje.- rió Tsubasa.

-Búrlense todo lo que quieran.- se molestó Lily.- Pero se van a quedar con la boca abierta cuando nos vean bajar.

Y dicho y hecho. Poco antes de la fiesta, cuando Genzo, Taro y Tsubasa ya estaban desesperados porque sus esposas tardaban mucho en bajare iban a llegar tarde, Sanae hizo su majestuosa aparición con un hermoso vestido blanco que aun mostraba una figura esbelta.

-¡Wow!.- dijo Tsubasa.- Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias, Tsubasa.- sonrió Sanae.- ¿Nos vamos?

Tsubasa le dio el brazo a Sanae y comenzó a caminar con ella. Después bajó Alisse, con lindo vestido azul claro que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros.

-Ese vestido no se le veía tan bien al maniquí del escaparate.- comentó Taro, con la boca abierta.

-O sea, que te gustó.- sonrió Alisse, extendiéndole una mano a Taro.

-Me quedé sin palabras.- murmuró él.

Y la última en bajar fue Lily, con un vestido azul marino sin mangas ni tirantes, tremendamente escotado y una abertura hasta medio muslo. Su largo cabello iba recogido en un lindo peinado. Genzo, como era de esperarse, comenzó a babear.

-Con ese vestido me dan ganas de llevarte a otro sitio.- murmuró Genzo, admirado.

-¿A dónde?.- preguntó Lily, provocativa.

-A mi dormitorio.- sonrió él.

Lily rió.

-O sea que te gustó.- sonrió ella.

-Te ves hermosa.- halagó Genzo.- Vaya que sí. ¿De dónde sacaste ese vestido?

-Mejor ni te digo, porque si te enteras del precio vas a poner el grito en el cielo.- respondió Lily.

-Por esta vez, lo dejo pasar.- dijo Genzo, sin dejar de mirarla.

Los niños se habían quedado con las madres de Tsubasa y de Genzo, así que los jóvenes se pudieron marchar tranquilos a la fiesta. Había mucha gente famosa y otra no tan famosa, y miles de reporteros, como siempre. Genzo, Taro, Tsubasa y hasta Sanae estaban ya acostumbrados, pero Lily y Alisse seguían sin tenerle simpatía o al menos tolerancia a las cámaras. Genzo, como siempre, era muy acosado por las cámaras del país, preguntando sobre sus planes a futuro.

-¿Entonces te vas definitivamente de Hamburgo?.- preguntó un reportero.

-Así es.- asintió Genzo.- Creo que llegó el momento de avanzar.

-Y saliéndonos un poco del tema.- dijo otro reportero.- ¿Qué se siente ser padre? ¿Estás feliz con tu hija?

-Ésa es una pregunta tonta.- respondió Genzo.- Amo a mi hija, ella y mi esposa son las dos joyas de mi vida.

-¿Y tu bella esposa que opina del cambio?.- quiso saber otro reportero.- ¿Está de acuerdo en mudarse?

-No le molestan los cambios.- respondió Genzo.- Está acostumbrada a viajar.

-¿Y en dónde se encuentra ella ahora?.- preguntó el reportero.- No la hemos visto.

-Escondiéndose de las cámaras.- rió Genzo.- No le gusta salir en público.

-Siendo la esposa de una gran estrella del sóccer, debería de hacerlo.- dijo una reportera pelirroja.- ¿O le avergüenza el ser esposa de un famoso portero?

-Eso nunca.- dijo Lily, llegando en esos momentos e impactándolos a todos.- Es solo que detesto a las reporteras que se comportan como una especie de aves de rapiña.

La reportera pelirroja se calló. El resto de los reporteros se abalanzaron sobre ella ya que en definitiva llamaba mucho la atención. Mientras tanto, Alisse observaba todo, aburrida, desde un rincón.

-¿Te diviertes?.- le preguntó Taro, dándole una bebida.

-Sabes que no.- respondió Alisse, enfurruñada.- Pensé que todo sería menos... No sé, llamativo.

-¿Que hubiese menos gente y menos reporteros?.- cuestionó Taro.

-Exactamente.- suspiró Alisse.

-Esto va a acabar pronto.- la consoló él.- Y después nos iremos a casa con Daniel.

-Supongo.

Pero de repente llegó un reportero que quiso juntar a los tres astros del Japón con sus bellas esposas y tomarles una foto. Alisse y Lily intentaron negarse, por supuesto.

-Vamos, Yuri, solo será una foto.- dijo Genzo.- No te hará daño.

-Me van a robar mi alma.- gruñó Lily.

-Deja que el mundo vea lo hermosa que es mi esposa, y que todos los hombres me tengan envidia.- pidió Genzo.

-Si serás adulador.- sonrió Lily.- Bueno, ya qué.

Alisse se negaba y se resistía.

-Será solo una foto y ya.- pedía Taro.

-¿No puedes decirle que se vaya mucho al...?.- gruñó Alisse.

-Ya sabes que es parte de ser futbolista.- se disculpó Taro.- Anda Nora, que no será tan malo.

-Ya qué.- gruñó Alisse.

Así que, más de fuerza que de ganas, Alisse y Lily se juntaron a sus esposos y a Tsubasa y Sanae para que el reportero les tomara la fotografía. Todos sonrieron, aunque las sonrisas de Lily y Alisse se notaban algo fingidas...

-Menos mal, después de esto faltará menos para que todo acabe.- comentó Alisse.

-¿En qué momento se convirtieron estas fiestas en fastidiosas ruedas de prensa?.- gruñó Lily.- Ya me fastidié de sonreírle a un montón de reporteros que no dejan de mirar mis bubis y mi trasero.

-Tuya es la culpa, por traerte este vestido.- la regañó Alisse.- Te dije que era provocativo.

-Naaa, a Genzo le gustó.- replicó Lily.

-Al Wakys le gustaría aunque te pusieras un montón de papel de periódico encima.- replicó Alisse.

Y al fin la fiesta terminó. Genzo, Taro y Tsubasa quedaron en ir a la casa de este último y Alisse y Lily se pusieron de acuerdo para ir juntas con el señor Honda. A la mañana siguiente, las chicas fueron a la tienda en donde sus nuevas vidas habían comenzado.

-Nada ha cambiado.- sonrió Lily, al ver la tienda.

-No, nada.- Alisse sonrió también.- ¿Tendrá nuevas dependientas?

-Quién sabe.

Lily y Alisse dejaron los cochecitos de bebé en la entrada y las dos cargaron a sus hijos en brazos y echaron a andar rumbo al mostrador.

-¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?.- les preguntó un joven de unos 18 años.

-Buscamos al dueño.- dijo Lily.

-Yo puedo ayudarlas.- insistió el joven.

-Queremos hablar con el dueño.- insistió Alisse.

El joven se encogió de hombros. El señor Akito estaba agachado, acomodando algunas pelotas de tenis detrás del mostrador.

-Señor Honda, estas mujeres quieren hablar con usted.- dijo el muchacho.

-Estoy ocupado.- replicó el señor Akito.

-¿Tan ocupado como para no atendernos?.- preguntó Lily, risueña.

El señor Honda reconoció al instante la voz. Volteó muy sorprendido.

-¿Yuri? ¿Nora?.- el señor Honda sonrió, acomodándose los lentes.- ¿Son ustedes?

-No hemos cambiado tanto, ¿o sí?.- sonrió Alisse.

-¿Cuándo llegaron? ¡Qué maravilla el volver a verlas!

El señor Honda abrió los brazos y Lily lo abrazó con cuidado, sosteniendo a Jazmín.

-¿Y ésta hermosa niña?.- preguntó el señor Akito, conmovido.

-Es mi hija.- respondió Lily, orgullosa.

-Es idéntica a ti.- murmuró el señor Honda, acariciando la cabecita de la niña.- Es preciosa.

Alisse carraspeó.

-Yo también existo.- protestó.

-Por supuesto.- el señor Honda también la abrazó a ella y a Daniel.- ¿Y éste pequeño es tu hijo?

-Sí.- asintió Alisse, sonriente.- ¿Verdad que se parece a su papá?

-Pero igual de latoso que su mamá.- rió Lily.

-Qué chistosa.- gruñó Alisse.

El señor Honda rió y después se dirigió a su ayudante.

-Keitaro, te encargo que cierres la tienda, me iré temprano hoy.- dijo el señor Honda a su ayudante.

-Está bien.- asintió el joven.

Las chicas acomodaron a sus hijos en sus cochecitos y salieron con el señor Akito.

-Kana estará feliz de verlas.- dijo Akito.- Y más feliz estará de ver a estas dos preciosas criaturas.

-Extraño a la señora Kana.- dijo Lily.- Y a su comida.

-También yo.- admitió Alisse.

-Y se nota, están muy flacas.- rió el señor Honda.- Estos bebés están dejándolas en los puros huesos.

-No son los bebés, sino sus padres los que nos están poniendo así.- replicó Alisse.

Llegaron a la casa de los señores Honda, la cual seguía igual que como Alisse y Lily la recordaban. Kana gritó y saltó sobre las chicas, muy feliz.

-¿Cómo han estado?.- preguntó la señora Kana.- ¿Y estos hermosos bebés son sus hijos?

-Pues muy bien.- sonrió Lily.

-Y sí, son nuestros hijos.- rió Alisse.

-¡Qué niño tan más lindo!.- dijo Kana.- ¡Y qué bebé tan preciosa!

-Les digo que están dejándolas a ellas en los puros huesos.- comentó el señor Honda.

-Yo creo que más bien son sus maridos las que las están dejando así.- replicó Kana.

-Eso mismo le dijimos.- rió Lily.

La señora Kana las hizo pasar, y como siempre, les sirvió de comer a las chicas una enorme ración que serviría para alimentar a Tsubasa en por lo menos dos meses.

-Ya extrañaba esto.- admitió Lily.- En pocos lugares he comido tan bien como aquí.

-¿Y cómo les ha ido en Europa?.- quiso saber el señor Honda.

-Pues de maravilla.- contestó Alisse.- Claro, no es fácil ser esposa de un jugador de fútbol famoso, pero pues ya qué.

-Lo dices como si fuera un fastidio.- comentó Lily.

-No me digas que a ti no te hartan las cámaras, porque no te la voy a creer.- replicó Alisse.

-¿Y... Ya no han tenido más problemas con... ellos?.- preguntó el señor Honda, quien se puso muy serio de repente.

-Gracias a Dios, no.- suspiró Lily.- Solo espero que no volvamos a saber de eso...

-Quizás ya se olvidaron de eso... o, mejor, encontraron a los verdaderos culpables del asesinato- dijo Alisse, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ustedes saben quién fue?- les preguntó Kana.

-Fue Diego, el que nos metió en todo el lío y nos hizo caer en esa trampa- contestó Lily –lo conocimos en China...

-¿Es el mismo hombre que las fue a buscar a la tienda?- les preguntó Akito. Por momentos, las chicas se extrañaron de la buena memoria que el hombre tenía, pero después ambas asintieron.

-Es él...

-¿Y... pudieron decírselos a sus esposos?- preguntó Kana, por las caras que las chicas pusieron, se dieron inmediatamente que la respuesta era negativa.

-He intentado contárselo a Taro- dijo Alisse –pero la verdad no puedo... a penas me mira no me sale la voz...

-Me pasa igual- dijo esta vez Lily –sin contar que ahora también está Jazmín... ya no es tan fácil el pensar el separarme de él.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

Lily y Alisse, tal como habían dicho ellas, habían intentado muchas veces contarles a Taro y Genzo que se les perseguía porque supuestamente habían asesinado a un joven (que ni siquiera recordaban del todo bien el nombre). Quizás cuando eran sólo ellas habría sido un poco más fácil... pero ahora con ellas estaban Daniel y Jazmín, y no era posible para ellas pensar el separarse de ellos...

Pero a veces, una duda las invadía... ¿Qué pasa si ellos vuelven?, ¿y si le hacen algo a sus familias porque ellas no tuvieron la suficiente voluntad de dejarlos en el momento que eran necesario?


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

El llanto de Daniel los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos. Alisse se puso de pie y lo tomó en brazos.

-¿Qué dije yo?- sonrió con burla Lily -¿ven que Daniel es igual de escandaloso que la mamá?

Por respuesta, Alisse le sacó la lengua, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro acunando al bebé. Los otros tres rieron, divertidos.

La visita al matrimonio Honda fue de lo más divertido. Las chicas los extrañaban mucho y también le tenían un gran aprecio, por todo el apoyo que les habían dado.

Por la tarde, Genzo y Taro fueron a buscarlas en automóvil. Los amigos se despidieron y las chicas volvieron a sus casas.

-Recuerda que mañana saldremos con Sanae- le dijo Lily a Alisse, cuando el matrimonio Misaki salió del automóvil.

-Claro, nos vemos.

-¿A dónde irán?- le preguntó Taro a Alisse, curioso.

-A ver a Kumi- sonrió ella, mientras abría la puerta –Sanae nos dijo que sabe leer el futuro en las cartas, así que iremos a ver que nos dice.

-Si lee tan bien como lo hacía la abuela, entonces tómala en serio- dijo Taro, con una sonrisa –esa señora lo hacía excelente.

-Bueno, después veremos si le achuntó o no...

---------------------

En la mansión Wakabayashi la familia se iba a reunir para cenar.

-Iré a buscar a mi papá- dijo Genzo, mientras se ponía de pie, con Jazmín en los brazos. La bebé empezó a rezongar.

-No te preocupes, yo iré- sonrió Lily –Para que Jazmín no se despierte.

-Bien, lo más seguro es que esté en su escritorio.

Lily no se acostumbraba del todo a lo grande que era la mansión, y quizás nunca lo haría, había ocasiones que se le olvidaban las ubicaciones de cuartos específicos y pasaba algunas vergüenzas.

Pero el escritorio no le costó encontrarlo. Golpeó levemente la puerta, esperando una respuesta. Al repetir varias veces, con el mismo resultado negativo, decidió entrar.

Primero asomó su cabeza y, al comprobar que su suegro no estaba, decidió entrar. Caminó al escritorio y se sentó, esperando a que Akira Wakabayashi hiciera acto de presencia para ir a cenar.

Miraba a su alrededor, mirando con cierta curiosidad las cosas que el señor Wakabayashi llegara. Pero algo llamó su atención. Sobre el escritorio había una fotografía algo grande de un joven, cuyo rostro nunca iba a olvidar.

La tomó entre sus manos. Era el joven al que Diego había asesinado y que las buscaban a ellas. Pero, ¿por qué el papá de Genzo tenía una fotografía de él?. La dio vuelta y leyó "Lee Kwan", ese era el nombre que Diego les había dicho.

¿Eso podía tomarse como que aún las estaban buscando?, Lily dejó rápidamente la fotografía sobre el escritorio, casi temblando.

-Yuri- escuchó, detrás de ella estaba el señor Akira Wakabayashi -¿se te ofrece algo?

-Sí... Genzo dice que ya vamos a cenar- contestó ella, intentando serenarse. Con una sonrisa, Akira se acercó a su escritorio y comenzó a juntar los papeles. Ella pensó unos momentos si preguntaba o no... al final, se decidió de manera positiva –señor... ¿quién es ese joven?

El hombre la miró con sorpresa por unos momentos. Lily intentó no mostrar lo nerviosa y preocupada que estaba.

-¿Lo conoces?- le preguntó su suegro.

-Eh... su cara se me hace conocida... ¿usted lo conoce?- contestó ella.

-Su nombre era Lee- respondió Akira, continuando con lo que estaba –fue asesinado hace algunos años, era chino.

-¿Y... saben quien lo hizo?- se le salió preguntar.

-Aún no, así que los siguen buscando... la familia de él no va a dejar que los culpables no tengan lo que merecen...

Lily bajó la mirada. De pronto se dio cuenta que toda la tranquilidad que ella y Alisse habían sentido todo ese tiempo no era más que una mentira. Lo más seguro es que Diego las siguiera buscando sin detenerse...

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó con extrañeza Akira, le había sorprendido un poco el que la muchacha se quedara tan callada de pronto... incluso le pareció preocupada.

-Claro... no hay problema- intentó sonreír ella, comenzando a salir –lo esperamos abajo...

-Iré en un minuto- sonrió Akira.

La muchacha salió del cuarto y bajó con los demás. Ahí estaba Genzo con sus hermanos, conversando.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- le preguntó, preocupado al notarla tan extraña.

-No, para nada- contestó Lily, intentando disimular.

Durante la cena Lily trataba de concentrarse, cosa que cada vez le costaba más debido a la preocupación. Al final, y después de darse cuenta que no podía comer nada, decidió marcharse a su habitación, en donde llamó a Alisse.

-¿Diga?- escuchó la voz de Taro.

-Taro, hola, habla Yuri...

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó animadamente.

-Bien, gracias... oye, ¿está Nora por ahí?

-Claro, espérame unos momentos...- ella esperó un ratito... cuando ya Alisse se estaba demorando demasiado...

-Perdona- escuchó que le decía ella, algo agitada –estaba algo ocupada. ¿Qué onda?

-Alisse, te tengo malas noticias- dijo Lily. Su amiga la escuchó angustiada, por lo que se preocupó al instante.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nos siguen buscando, Alisse...

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿te encontraste con Diego o algo así?- preguntó la chilena, temerosa.

-No...- Lily le contó todo lo que había pasado rato antes, en el escritorio del señor Akira Wakabayashi. Al final, Alisse estaba igual de preocupada que ella.

-¿Cómo es que él tiene una foto de ese muchacho?, no se me ocurre como es que pueda conocerlo...

-Eso no importa mayormente- contestó Lily –al menos nos ayudó a estar atentas...

-Sí... que horrible...- murmuró Alisse –otra vez pasar por lo mismo... sólo espero que estemos tranquilas hasta que volvamos a Europa.

-Lo mismo espero- contestó Lily –me da la impresión que allá estamos más seguras...

-Si... ¿Diego seguirá en Japón o habrá vuelto a China?

-Donde sea que esté, estoy segura que nos sigue buscando...

Las chicas hablaron unos minutos más, porque muy pronto Genzo volvió con Lily.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- le preguntó a su esposa.

-Con Nora- contestó Lily, sonriendo –me acordé de algo que tenía que decirle.

-¿Tiene que ver con tu manera de comportarte durante la cena?- le preguntó.

-No, para nada- respondió ella, continuando con su sonrisa –no me sentía muy bien durante la cena, no tenía nada de hambre...

Genzo también sonrió a medias. A veces no podía evitar pensar que Yuri algo le estaba ocultando... como en ese momento.

Alisse se había quedado unos momentos sentada después de hablar con su amiga. Otra vez volver a sentir toda esa inseguridad...

Fue al cuarto donde Taro intentaba hacer dormir a Daniel. Ya casi lo había logrado, después de estar bastante rato paseándolo en brazos. La muchacha los miró apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, con cierta tristeza.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- le preguntó él, mirándola con cierta extrañeza.

-Claro que no- sonrió un poco Alisse, acercándose a ellos –sólo los miraba... te ves muy tierno con Daniel en tus brazos.

Taro le sonrió.

-----------------------

Ni Alisse ni Lily pudieron dormir del todo bien esa noche, sin contar que Daniel y Jazmín se despertaron algunas veces, para tristezas de las dos.

Por supuesto, Genzo y Taro las notaron extrañas, aunque no quisieron preguntarles nada. Normalmente cuando andaban así, no era fácil sacarles lo que les ocurría en realidad. Ellos esperaban que tarde o temprano ellas les contaran todos.

-¿Qué harán ustedes mientras nosotras iremos con Kumi?- le preguntó Alisse a Taro, mientras desayunaban.

-¿No te dijo Yuri? Iremos todos- contestó Misaki –tendremos algo así como una "junta" en Shizuoka, nos juntaremos todos los amigos...

-Sólo espero que no sea como la fiesta de la otra noche- gruñó Alisse.

-Sé que te aburriste, pero no fue tan terrible, y eso lo sabes, Nora... lo mejor, es que a penas salga la revista donde nos sacaron la foto a todos juntos la compraré. No se cómo le hiciste tan bien para escaparte de las cámaras, ¡no sales en ninguna fotografía!...- Taro habría seguido hablando feliz, si no fuera porque notó muy bien que Alisse se había puesto demasiado pálida –Nora, ¿te ocurre algo?

Ella no le contestó, ni siquiera lo escuchó. Les habían sacado una fotografía a ella y a Lily, que iba a salir en una de las revistas más famosas de todo Japón.

-No puede ser...- murmuró.

-Nora, ¿qué tienes?- le preguntó Taro, preocupado.

Se acercó a ella, hincándose en frente y tomando sus manos.

-Nora...

Si Diego llegaba a estar en Japón, se podría decir que prácticamente Alisse y Lily estaban fritas. No sólo por el hecho que ellas también estaban en el mismo país, si no que iba a saber de inmediato donde vivían.

-¡Nora!- recién en ese momento Alisse reaccionó. Taro la miraba muy preocupado -¿qué te pasa?

-Nada... no te preocupes...- dijo ella, intentando sonreír, aunque con escaso éxito.

-No me mientas, sé que algo te ocurre...

-No te miento, Taro, en serio- continuó negando ella –es que me acordé de algo que debía hacer hoy...

-Nora...

-De verdad, créeme...- murmuró ella. Taro se puso de pie sin mirarla.

-No se porqué siempre me da la impresión que me escondes algo...- dijo Misaki, dándole la espalda y saliendo de ahí.

Alisse bajó la mirada, sin estar del todo segura de lo que debía hacer. ¿Y si le contaba a Taro todo de una vez?... quizás era lo mejor... pero no quería pensar en la forma en que él reaccionaría. Tenía miedo, y cada vez estaba ganando más terreno en ella.

Ya más tarde, los dos matrimonios se reunieron. A pesar que ni Lily ni Genzo habían discutido o algo así, ella también notaba un poco extraño a su esposo. Y a penas vio a sus amigos, supo que algo les había ocurrido.

-Necesito hablarte de algo- le susurró Alisse a Lily, que iban sentadas en los asientos de atrás del automóvil de Wakabayashi –es urgente.

-Bien...- Lily miró algo extrañada a Alisse. Lucía bastante seria...

Cuando iban en camino Wakabayashi puso uno de los CD´s que habían. Después se dieron cuenta que era de Lily, sobretodo porque las chicas cantaban felices en los asientos traseros, en español.

Genzo se detuvo en una calle, con el pretexto que tenía que comprar algo.

-¿Me acompañas, Misaki?- le preguntó.

-Bien...- ambos salieron y caminaron lentamente hacia una tienda que había en la calle del frente -¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Taro, conocía a su amigo, y se había dado cuenta que algo no andaba del todo bien.

-No sé...- suspiró Wakabayashi, luego sonrió un poco -¿sabes?, no sé ni cómo plantearte lo que quiero decirte...

-Dímelo como quieras...

-¿A veces no te da la impresión que Nora te esconde algo?- le preguntó Wakabayashi, a quemarropa. Taro se quedó en silencio unos momentos, pensando que demasiada coincidencia no podía ser...

-¿A ti también te pasa con Yuri?- le preguntó de vuelta, extrañado. Genzo lo miró de la misma manera.

-Entonces no estoy loco...- murmuró Genzo –es un alivio...

-Desde ayer que Nora está muy rara...- decía Misaki –la conozco, desde que habló por teléfono con Yuri ayer que me da la impresión que en cualquier momento va a romper a llorar...

-Es extraño... no puedo dejar de pensar en eso...- dijo Wakabayashi, mirando el automóvil –no quiero pensar que Yuri hizo algo muy terrible...

-No es que no quieras, es que no podemos... las conocemos, ¿qué tan terrible pudieron hacer antes de conocernos?


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

Mientras tanto, en el automóvil.

-¿Qué ocurre, Alisse?- preguntó Lily, cuando ya sus esposos estaban a una distancia prudente del auto.

-Es que estaba pensando...- comenzó Alisse –Lily, si tú dices que ellos nos siguen buscando, es lógico pensar que Diego también lo está haciendo.

-Claro...

-Lily, la fotografía que nos sacamos en la fiesta- dijo Alisse, mostrando su preocupación. Lily quedó mirando a su amiga fijamente.

-Oh no... si Diego llega a verla estamos fritas...- murmuró Lily.

-Y no sólo nosotras... ¿cómo crees que tomarán el Wakys y Taro el echo que supuestamente matamos a alguien?- dijo Alisse –es algo tan complicado de decir...

-No nos queda otra que confiar...- suspiró Lily –recuerda que a Diego bien poco le interesaba el deporte... ¿y cómo justamente se pondrá a ver ESA revista?, sin contar que nunca pensará que estamos casadas... los nombres "Yuri Wakabayashi" y "Nora Misaki" nunca le van a sonar como para que preste atención.

-Tienes razón... pero...

Alisse se detuvo al ver que Taro y Wakabayashi volvían al automóvil. Habían comprado algunas cosas.

-Yuri, te traje de las galletas que te gustan- sonrió Genzo, entregándoselas a su esposa, que sonrió ampliamente.

-Muchas gracias, Gen...

-A ti te traje maní, Nora.

-Gracias, amor...

Continuaron el camino hacia la reunión con sus amigos. Una vez que llegaron, rato después, hubo momentos para los saludos y los abrazos... Tanto Taro como Genzo aprovecharon para presentarles a sus hijos a sus amigos, ya que los bebés tenían pocos meses de nacidos. Las chicas se entusiasmaron con Jazmín y los chicos con Daniel.

-¡Qué bebé tan hermosa!.- exclamó Yukari, meciendo el portabebés.

-Sí, es muy linda.- Sanae la miraba con ojos de adoración.

-¿Y qué tal tus bebés?.- rió Yukari.

-Ah, amo a mis hijos pero espero que algún día pueda tener una hija.- suspiró Sanae.

-Para que le puedas poner Kumiko.- comentó Kumi en esos momentos.

-Sí, como no.

Las muchachas rieron. De repente, Lily se sintió ajena a todo.

-¿Te sientes bien?.- preguntó Sanae.

-Claro, es solo que fue un viaje largo.- respondió Lily.

-Hubieran tomado el tren bala.- comentó Yukari.- Hacen menos tiempo y se cansan menos.

-No sé, es que Genzo tenía ganas de manejar.- rió Lily, algo fingida.

-Claro, es culpa del Wakys.- gruñó Alisse.

Mientras tanto, Taro presumía a Daniel con sus amigos.

-Será un gran jugador, como su padre.- dijo Ishizaki.

-Claro que así será, e incluso puede hacer una nueva Golden Combi con Daibu.- comentó Urabe.

-Ah, ustedes y el fútbol.- suspiró Alisse, quien fue con su esposo porque Daniel comenzó a llorar.- Dejen, que mi hijo va a ser pintor como su abuelo, o abogado, como su otro abuelo...

-¿Y tú, Wakabayashi?.- preguntó Izawa.- ¿No piensas tener un hijo también?.

-Quizás después.- admitió Genzo.- Ahorita mejor ni se lo comentes a Yuri porque es capaz de divorciarse. Sufrió tanto con el parto que si le hablo de otro bebé, me mata.

-¿Pues qué crees que tener bebés es como hacer enchiladas o qué?.- protestó Alisse.

Todos rieron. Alisse le dio de comer a Daniel y Lily aprovechó para cambiarle el pañal a Jazmín.

-¿Y bien?.- les preguntó Kumi a sus amigas.- ¿Van a querer que les adivine el futuro?

-Supongo.- Alisse se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quién va a ser la primera?

-Pasa tú.- le dijo Alisse a Lily.

-Muy bien.- aceptó Lily, dándole a Jazmín a su papá.- La verdad es que me da curiosidad el saber qué me van a decir.

Kumi hizo pasar a Lily a una habitación mucho más privada. Kumi se sentó en una mesa y tomó un mazo de cartas.

-¿Qué prefieres, que te lea las cartas, la palma de la mano o el té?.- preguntó Kumi

-Pues me gustaría que me leyeras las cartas.- contestó Lily.

-Muy bien.- Kumi empezó a barajar las cartas.- Toma, pártelas.

Lily hizo lo que Kumi le ordenó. Ella después volvió a barajarlas y comenzó a distribuirlas.

-Bien, ¿exactamente qué deseas saber?.- preguntó Kumi.

-Pues... No lo sé con exactitud... .- respondió Lily.- Quizás saber si todo va a salir bien... No sé, no se me ocurre nada.

-O sea, quieres saber entonces qué va a ser de tu vida en general.- dijo Kumi.

-Exactamente.

-Bien.

Kumi comenzó a descubrir algunas de las cartas que tenía boca abajo. Frunció el entrecejo. Lily sabía que no era buena señal.

-¿Qué pasa?.- quiso saber Lily.

-Es solo que... Tienes un pasado lleno de complicaciones que va a afectar tu futuro.- respondió Kumi.- Hubo algo en tu vida pasada que está tratando de ocultar pero que sabes que sigue ahí y que tarde que temprano volverá.

Lily se quedó callada. No supo que decir, evidentemente no se esperaba eso.

-Estoy en lo cierto, puedo verlo en tus ojos.- continuó Kumi.- Y puedo ver también que no te esperabas que yo supiera leer el futuro y el pasado.

-No te ofendas.- pidió Lily.- Es solo que yo no estoy tan acostumbrada a creer en esas cosas.

-El creer o no en las cartas no es algo que se tenga como costumbre.- replicó Kumi.- Sino más bien es algo que nace de tu interior.

-Sí, quizás...

-¿Continúo?

-Por favor.

Kumi siguió descubriendo las cartas. Mientras más cartas destapaba, más callada se ponía.

-Yuri, no sé en qué andas metida.- dijo Kumi, después de un rato.- Pero te puedo decir que sea lo que sea, va a volver para cobrar venganza. Dentro de poco te va a visitar una persona de tu pasado que pretende eliminar el pasado.

-¿Cuándo volverá?.- Lily no pudo evitar la pregunta.

-No lo sé.- respondió Kumi.- Solo sé que será pronto. Y debo decirte que hay un grave peligro amenazándote, y no solo a ti, también a los que quieres.

La predicción de Kumi resultaba más siniestra en aquella habitación iluminada tan solo por la luz de las velas.

-Pero tienes una oportunidad.- continuó Kumi, después de un rato.- Hay alguien que puede sacarte del apuro, si confías en él y le dices lo que pasa.

-Genzo.- murmuró ella.

-Pudiera ser.- admitió Kumi.- Si confías en él aun tienes posibilidad de salir bien librada.

Lily no dijo nada. No era nada fácil el decirle a Genzo la verdad.

-Bueno, te lo agradezco.- Lily comenzó a sentirse mareada.- Creo que mejor regreso con Jazmín.

Kumi miró muy preocupada a la chica y después suspiró. Recordó cuando su abuela le predijo a sus amigos que su camino a la copa del Mundial Sub-19 estaría salpicado de preocupaciones y al final todo resultó ser cierto... Kumi había heredado la habilidad de su abuela, pero esperaba que en esta ocasión estuviese equivocada...

Alisse miró venir a Lily y se preocupó al verla tan pálida.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- le preguntó en español.

-Nada.- Lily no quería que su amiga se riera de ella por preocuparse por predicciones de cartas.- Es tu turno.

-Bien.- Alisse le dejó a Taro a su pequeño hijo y entró después con Kumiko.

La chica le hizo a Alisse la misma pregunta, de si deseaba que le leyera las cartas, la palma de la mano o las hojas de té. La chilena escogió las hojas de té. Mientras el té estaba listo, Alisse y Kumi charlaron sobre la abuela de ésta.

-Ella predijo el accidente de Yoshiko Matsuyama, la esposa de Hikaru.- dijo Kumiko.- Era realmente muy buena.

-¿Cuál accidente?.- quiso saber Alisse.

-Yoshiko fue atropellada cuando Japón estaba por jugar los cuartos de final contra Suecia.- explicó Kumi.- Y mi abuela lo había predicho.

-¿En serio?.- Alisse trataba de no sonar escéptica.- ¿Y si lo predijo no podía Yoshiko haberlo prevenido?

-No, porque mi abuela no adivinó quién sería el portador de la mala fortuna.- replicó Kumi.- Solo predijo que algo malo pasaría, pero no dijo a quien.

-Sí, me lo supongo.- musitó Alisse.

Kumi torció la boca. Al parecer, Nora era mucho más escéptica que Yuri. La japonesa le sirvió una taza de un té muy cargado a Alisse, quien se lo tomó con las indicaciones que Kumi le indicó. Después, Kumi sacó las hojas y miró el interior de la taza con mucho interés.

-Es curioso.- comentó Kumi, después de un rato.- Nunca había visto algo similar...

-¿En serio?.- Alisse estaba segura de que eso se lo decía a todos.

-Sí.

-¿Qué es eso tan curioso que ves?

-Pues que es la primera vez que leo el mismo destino en dos personas diferentes.- contestó Kumi, mirando a Alisse a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Acabo de leerle el futuro a Yuri, y es exactamente el mismo que el que aparece en esta taza de té.- aclaró Kumi.

-Quizás es porque tomamos el mismo té.- Alisse se resistía a caer en la trampa.

-Eso sería de no ser porque a Lily le leí las cartas, no el té.- replicó Kumi.

Alisse no supo qué responder. Kumi removió un poco lo que había quedado en la taza.

-También tienes un secreto qué ocultar.- habló Kumi.- Algo terrible que pasó hace tiempo y que te atormenta por las noches.

-Uhm.- gruñó Alisse.

-Y ese pasado va a volver.- continuó Kumi.- Así como el de Yuri, también volverá para causarte problemas. Y si no tienes cuidado, sino tienen cuidado, puede destruir lo poco que ambas han conseguido hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué habría de creer que eso va a volver?.- cuestionó Alisse, para querer ocultar la zozobra que la hacían experimentar esas palabras.

-Eso depende de ti.- replicó Kumi.- El creer está en tu interior.

Alisse se preguntó si Kumi le habría dicho lo mismo a Lily. La chilena salió, menos perturbada que Lily pero con el mismo sentimiento de inseguridad.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

Mientras tanto, Lily se había salido con Jazmín al jardín. Trataba de tranquilizarse con su pequeña, mirando su inocente carita, pero mientras más la miraba más triste se ponía...

-¿Qué hice?.- murmuró Lily, al borde de las lágrimas.- Los he metido en un lío a Genzo y a ti.

-¿De qué hablas?.- preguntó Genzo, detrás de ella.- ¿Y qué te pasa? Mira que has andado de lo más extraña los últimos días.

-No me pasa nada.- Lily trató de sonreír.- Es solo que me siento algo nostálgica...

-¿Por qué?.- Genzo no se tragaba el cuento.

-Pues porque... Fue en Japón en donde nos conocimos y...

-Ya, Yuri, no me mientas más.- la interrumpió Genzo, molesto.- Tú me ocultas algo. ¿Qué es?

-¿Es un interrogatorio?.- Lily se puso a la defensiva.

-Solo quiero saber qué le pasa a mi esposa y por qué no confía en mí como para decirme lo que le sucede.- replicó Genzo.

-No me pasa nada.- Lily comenzaba a enojarse.- Estoy bien, ya te lo dije. Si hubiera algo importante ya te lo hubiera dicho.

-¿En serio? No lo creo.- gruñó Genzo.

Jazmín comenzó a llorar. Lily comenzó a mecerla.

-Espero que estés contento, ya hiciste llorar a tu hija.- recriminó Lily, al tiempo que se marchaba para que Genzo no se diera cuenta de que ella estaba llorando también.

Genzo dio un puñetazo al árbol que tenía más cerca. Ahora estaba más que convencido de que Yuri le ocultaba algo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte, un joven contemplaba la ciudad a través de la ventana de un cuarto de hotel. Otro hombre abrió la puerta y entró con una revista en las manos.

-Traje algo que te puede resultar de lo más interesante, Diego.- comentó el segundo hombre.

-¿Qué cosa?.- Diego no prestó mucha atención.

-Lee la revista.

-¿Una revista de sóccer?.- Diego la miró con poco interés.- No me gusta mucho ese deporte, André.

-Oh, yo sé que no, pero creo que esta vez lo encontrarás "interesante".- insistió André.

Diego notó el énfasis en la palabra "interesante" y tomó la revista. La hojeó y pronto encontró una página doblada por su amigo. Y al ver la fotografía, Diego hizo una mueca.

-No puede ser... .- murmuró él.

-Te lo dije.- dijo André.

-"Y a la fiesta también acudieron los dos famosos jugadores de fútbol japoneses Genzo Wakabayashi y Taro Misaki, quienes estuvieron en compañía de sus bellas esposas, Yuri y Nora".- leyó Diego.- "A quienes por cierto rara vez se les puede fotografiar o incluso el dejarse ver por los medios de comunicación". Pues claro que no se van a dejar retratar, corren el riesgo de que las reconozca. Este par de desgraciadas. Mira en dónde vinieron a aparecer, en Europa viviendo felices con sus esposos.

-Me parece increíble que esas dos hayan terminado con dos jugadores famosos y millonarios de sóccer.- comentó André.

-Más que increíble, me parece descaro.- replicó Diego.- Esas dos deberían estar muertas.

-Y mira que Alisse se agarró a uno de su tipo.- comentó André, solo por fastidiar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- gruñó Diego.

-Que aunque tú le gustabas, no eras lo que ella buscaba.- aclaró André.- Taro Misaki es más de su tipo. Prueba de ello es que se casó con él y tienen un hijo.

Diego arrojó la revista muy lejos.

-Esto no se va a quedar así.- dijo Diego.- Voy a matar a esas dos, de eso puedes estar seguro.

-¿Todavía pretenderles echarles la culpa?.- preguntó André.

-Sabes que si no lo hago, la familia de Lee podría venir a cobrarse con nosotros.- dijo Diego.

-Te las cobraría a ti.- replicó André.- Tú fuiste quien mató a Lee.

Diego miró con ojos amenazantes a su amigo.

-Si yo me hundo, tú te hundes.- lo amenazó.

-Lo sé.- asintió André.- Solo decía.

-Pues no andes diciendo.- gruñó Diego.- Mejor dime cómo rayos fue que diste con ese reportaje.

-Fui al puesto de revistas a comprar el Playboy de este mes y vi que un sujeto leía la revista e inmediatamente reconocí a esas dos en la foto.

-Uhm.

Diego comenzó a elaborar un plan. Debía de darle el pitazo a los familiares de Lee sobre el paradero de Alisse y de Lily. O sino, él mismo podía ir a acabar con ellas...

En Shizuoka, la chilena había hecho lo posible para no tener que hablar con Taro. Conociéndolo, lo más seguro es que le hubiera preguntado que fue lo que le había dicho Kumi. A la distancia, vio a Lily, sentada sola. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Crees lo que te dijo?- le preguntó Alisse.

-No sé que creer ya- contestó Lily. La otra la miró durante unos momentos.

-¿Estuviste llorando?, ¿qué te pasó?

-Todo esto me tiene mal, Alisse, quiero decírselo a Genzo, él sabe que algo le estoy escondiendo...

-¿El también?- musitó Alisse –Taro también sospecha algo... ¿acaso somos tan obvias?

-O quizás ellos son demasiado observadores...- dijo Lily –da igual, tenemos que decírselo de alguna manera.

-Sí... demás que es muy fácil- dijo la chilena, irónica –Taro, ¿sabes?, antes de conocerte me acusaron de haber matado al hijo de un mafioso chino... pero no te preocupes, te aseguro que yo no fui... otra cosa, me siguen buscando, por lo que tú y Daniel están también en peligro, ¿se te ocurre alguna solución?

Lily no pudo evitar reír ante las palabras de su amiga.

-Yo creo que esas son buenas palabras para decirles...

-Jo...

Se quedaron en silencio. Jazmín se había quedado dormida hacía un ratito.

-Oye, Lily, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que llamaste a tus papás?- preguntó Alisse, de pronto. Lily la miró con cierta sorpresa ante la pregunta.

-¿Cuándo?... ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-No sé... siempre que estoy preocupada por algo me pongo a pensar en ellos. Hace tiempo que no los veo...

-Vamos las dos igual... recuerda que nos escapamos cuando íbamos a volver a casa.

-Mm... mi papá aún...

-¡Nora!- Alisse volteó y vio a Sanae acercarse a ellas, con Daniel en sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chilena.

-Taro te lo manda, se fueron a jugar fútbol- se encogió de hombros la señora Ozora -¿por qué están tan aisladas?, vamos, que las muchachas están viendo el partido ya, no entiendo que hacían acá solas si se supone que estaríamos todos juntos.

Lily y Alisse se miraron con unas pequeñas sonrisas en sus labios. Siguieron a Sanae con sus hijos en sus brazos y llegaron al borde del campo.

-... Creo que nunca se aburrirán de jugar fútbol- suspiró Yukari, mirándolos con cierto aburrimiento.

-Ya no tienen remedio, son un poquito grandecitos para intentar cambiarlos- dijo Alisse, también observándolos.

Kumi miraba a las dos chicas con cierta preocupación. A pesar que las lecturas que les había hecho a ambas no habían mostrado muy bien que era lo que habían hecho, el futuro a las dos se les venía difícil. Y no sólo a ellas, sino que también a Taro y Genzo y hasta los mismos bebés podían resultar afectados.

Jugaron durante mucho rato, mientras las chicas conversaban alegremente.

-Oigan, chicas- dijo Kumi, sonriendo -¿cómo es que se conocieron?

-¿Quiénes?

-Ustedes, claro- insistió ella –nunca nos cuentan nada de su vida antes de que llegaran a Japón.

Alisse, por momentos, no comprendió del todo las intenciones de Kumi al hacerles esa pregunta. Ella sabía que algo había ocurrido con ella y con Lily, ¿para qué darle más vueltas?, ¿acaso esperaba que confesaran todo?

En ese momento algunos de los chicos se acercaron a ellas.

-¿De qué hablan?- les preguntó Tsubasa.

-Yuri y Nora nos contarán su historia- contestó Sanae.

-¿Cómo así?- preguntó Taro.

-Las chicas quieren que les contemos como nos conocimos con Yuri- contestó Alisse, sonriendo un poco.

-Ah, una historia algo nueva- dijo Wakabayashi.

-Como sea- dijo Lily -¿cuántos años teníamos, Nora?

-Trece- contestó Alisse.

-Bueno, cuando cumplí trece años vivía en México, y fue entonces que mis padres pensaron que era necesario que estudiara en el extranjero para que me convirtiera en una "señorita de sociedad"- dijo Lily, sonriendo divertida.

-Algo así pensaron también mis papás- dijo Alisse.

-Vamos, Nora, no seas mentirosa...- Lily sonrió a medias –no fue por eso que te mandaron allá.

Alisse miró horrible a su amiga, como diciéndole "¿te están pagando para que cuentes todo eso?".

-¿Por qué te mandaron, Nora?- le preguntó Taro, interesado.

-Me mandaron porque me castigaron...- murmuró Alisse –mis papás pensaron que en ese lugar me podrían enseñar a obedecer...

-¿Qué tanto puedes desobedecer con trece años?- preguntó Yukari.

-Mucho- contestó Alisse, sonriendo ampliamente –hay mil y una forma de hacer rabiar a los padres si es que no te toman mucha atención. Pero lo que hizo que decidieran mandarme a Suiza fue cuando la mujer que nos cuidaba a mis hermanos y a mí golpeó a mi hermano Julián. Por supuesto, no iba a dejar que una tonta tocara a mi hermano, así que le hice lo mismo que ella a mi hermano...

-¿Y te mandaron a Suiza sólo por defender a tu hermano?- le preguntó Wakabayashi.

-No te dejes llevar por las apariencias, Gen- dijo Lily, adelantándose a Alisse –cuando Nora era niña era bastante terrible y muy buena para romper las reglas...

-Ese no es el punto de la conversación...

Recuerdo

_Lily estaba nerviosa. Estaba sola, en un lugar completamente desconocido. Aunque ya conocía a una chica, llamada Ariadna Jones, que se había sentado a su lado durante la ceremonia de bienvenida._

_-¿Quién es Alisse Farfán?- se preguntó. Se había enterado que ella sería su compañera de cuarto quizás hasta cuando. _

_-Creo que la ubico- contestó Ariadna, sonriendo y poniéndose de pie, buscando entre todas las chicas que estaban en el lugar –le quise conversar y lo único que me dijo fue su nombre... ¡ahí está!. Es esa chica que está sentada en la última fila..._

_Lily miró a la chica. Estaba poco más acostada sobre la silla, con los brazos cruzados y mirando con aburrimiento al frente. Sólo esperaba que se llevaran bien._

_-Escuché que si no te llevas bien con tu compañera de cuarto, al mes te puedes cambiar recién... aunque ¿sabes?, me da la impresión que con ella no se van a quedar mucho..._

_Rato después terminó la ceremonia. Algunas cosas que había oído era que el internado en el que estaban era el mejor del país y quién sabe que otra cosa dijo la señora esa._

_Por fin, cuando era ya de noche (y estaba bastante cansada) fue a su cuarto. En una de las camas (la de la ventana) su compañera ya se había instalado, y estaba acostada leyendo una edición de "Condorito"._

_-Hola...- dijo, sin estar segura qué decir –mi nombre es Lily del Valle, seré tú compañera de cuarto..._

_Del Valle se sentía incómoda, puesto que la otra parecía que ni siquiera la había escuchado._

_-Alisse Farfán, chilena- fue lo que dijo, sin siquiera mirarla -¿de dónde eras?_

_-México..._

_-Ah... que bien, hablas español...- dijo Alisse, aunque no se veía mucho interés en entablar algún tipo de relación con la otra._

_-... Espero que podamos ser amigas...- dijo Lily._

_-Seguro..._

_Lily no sabía si estaba haciendo el ridículo o si Condorito era mucho más interesante que ella misma. Finalmente, decidió dormirse._

Fin recuerdo

-¿Se llevaban mal?- le preguntó con cierta extrañeza Sanae.

-La verdad, no nos llevábamos- contestó Lily –Nora con suerte y me hablaba, hacía que yo no existía...

-No era por ti- aclaró Alisse –estaba enojada con mis padres porque me mandaron tan lejos. No era necesario ser tan extremos en las decisiones... y como en ese internado le mandaban "reportes" de cómo me portaba, al final se dieron cuenta que no había servido de mucho la decisión que habían tomado...

-Pero igual te dejaron allá- sonrió Lily –definitivamente te querían lejos...

-¿Cuándo fue que empezaron a hacerse amigas?- las interrumpió Wakabayashi, al ver que Nora iba a contestarle algo a Yuri.

-Cuando estaba a punto de pedir el traslado de cuarto- contestó Lily –ahí comenzamos a conversar...

-Y fue porque había que hacer un trabajo en parejas- dijo Alisse –si no lo hacías te ponían la peor calificación que había, así que no me quedó de otra que hablarle...

-Lo dices como si hubiera sido muy feo- gruñó Lily, los demás sonrieron.

-Nah, si de eso no me quejo- dijo Alisse –pero sí lo hago de la amiga que Yuri tenía, era de esas niñas fáciles de odiar...

-¿Ariadna?, era simpática... aunque no le gustó cuando le dije que habíamos quedado de hacer el trabajo juntas...

Recuerdo

_-¿Qué cosa?- dijo llorosa Ariadna, quien era la niña con la que Lily se juntaba -¿por qué vas a hacer el trabajo con ella?_

_-Es que me lo pidió- contestó Lily, mirándola con cierta tristeza –ella no se lleva con nadie aquí, así que me dio pena decirle que no..._

_-Pero me dejaste sola a mí...- insistió la griega._

_Ambas estaban en la biblioteca. Lily esperaba a Alisse, que había ido a buscar los libros que necesitaban para trabajar. Según le había dicho, la chilena conocía bastante bien las secciones del lugar._

_-Lo siento... pero puedes hacerlo con otra chica..._

_-Es que... yo quería hacerlo contigo._

_-Ya me comprometí con Alisse, lo siento... pero podemos hacer el próximo juntas, de verdad..._

_Lily vio que a la distancia Alisse se acercaba a ella, con unos tres libros bien gruesos en sus brazos._

_-..._

_-¿Me das permiso, por favor?- le preguntó Alisse a Ariadna, que le tapaba la pasada. La chica se hizo a un lado mirando bien feo a la chilena, que la ignoró muy bien –creo que con estos son suficientes... la señora Tañuska me dijo que..._

_-¿Quién es esa?- preguntó Lily._

_-La bibliotecaria...- contestó Alisse –bueno, me dijo que en caso que necesitáramos algo de ayuda, ella podía venir un raro a echarnos una mano..._

_Ariadna continuaba de pie. Alisse ya se había sentado y había comenzado a buscar información en uno de los libros._

_-Oye, ¿te vas a quedar todo el rato ahí parada?, si quieres te puedes sen...- comenzó Alisse, pero Ariadna la interrumpió._

_-¡No, ya me voy!_

_La griega dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a las otras dos de lo más confundidas._

_-Que conste que yo no le dije nada- comentó Alisse, encogiéndose de hombros –la iba a invitar que se sentara..._

_-Está enojada conmigo, porque no la elegí a ella como pareja- sonrió un poco Lily._

_-Ah, celosa...- Alisse sonrió -¿con ella te piensas cambiar de habitación?_

_Lily sintió que su rostro enrojecía ligeramente. No quería reconocer delante de Alisse que deseaba cambiarse de cuarto porque con ella no se sentía bien. Pero parecía que la chilena lo sabía (no tenía idea como se había enterado)._

_-Bueno..._

_-Te digo que no te conviene- la interrumpió Alisse –el otro día pasé por afuera de su cuarto y estaba todo desordenado... no es muy agradable vivir con alguien que no le gusta el orden, ¿no crees?- terminó sonriéndole._

_-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?, ¿acaso es mala propaganda para Ariadna?- le preguntó Lily, Alisse demoró unos momentos en contestar._

_-Verás... eso de que Ariadna es desordenada es verdad, y puedes ir a comprobarlo tú misma... por otra parte, no me gustaría que te cambiaras..._

_-¿No?, pero si con suerte te sabes mi nombre- gruñó Lily –no es agradable el estar con alguien que te ignora todo el día..._

_-¿Y por qué crees que te pedí que hicieras el trabajo conmigo?- le preguntó ella -¿tú crees que me importa sacarme una mala calificación en el trabajo de investigación?_

_La mexicana se quedó en silencio. Esa vez Alisse la había sorprendido, nunca habría pensado cuál era la verdadera razón del porqué le había pedido que fueran juntas._

Fin Recuerdo

-Así que ahí las cosas cambiaron- sonrió Lily –nos hicimos muy amigas y no nos separamos más (excepto las vacaciones), hasta que me casé con Genzo...

-¿Qué dijeron sus padres cuando les dijeron que se quedarían a vivir en Suiza?- les preguntó Yukari.

Todos lo notaron. Alisse y Lily se miraron levemente y sonrieron un poco, divertidas.

-¿A qué se debió eso?- les preguntó Misaki.

-Es que nunca les preguntamos qué les parecía- contestó Alisse, risueña –nos escapamos del internado...


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15.**

Los presentes las miraron sorprendidos durante unos momentos.

-¿Quieren decir que no terminaron la preparatoria?- les preguntó Sanae.

-Obvio que sí- contestó Alisse –y con muy buenas calificaciones.

-¿Entonces por qué dicen que se escaparon?- les preguntó Tsubasa.

-Porque lo hicimos- dijo Lily –lo planeamos muy bien. En nuestras casas teníamos bastantes problemas, por lo que decidimos que no volveríamos ahí.

-La gran escapada fue durante la ceremonia de graduación- dijo Alisse –no somos tan tontas como para habernos escapado antes que terminara el curso, por lo que esperamos a que nos dieran el famoso papel y nos fuimos.

-¿Y sus familias?

-Se quedaron en la fiesta- contestó Lily –la mentira de "quiero ir al baño" siempre funciona.

-¿Y cómo fue que lograron escaparse?, me imagino que las puertas estaban cerradas y todo eso.

-Siempre lo estaban- dijo Alisse –pero eso de la forma en que lo hicimos es "secreto de Estado", aunque les podemos decir que fue un plan muy bien pensado. Y resultó muy bien... días después que hablé con mi papá, lo hubiesen escuchado, la cantidad de cosas que me dijo... yo creo que se descargó con todo... quizás aún no me perdona el que no hubiese vuelto a casa con él, cuando lo llamo siempre se niega.

-Mi familia tampoco estaba contenta, como era de esperarse- suspiró Lily –aunque reconocieron que no fue buena idea mandarme a Suiza...

-¿Eso te dijeron?, mis papás piensan que yo fui la que no tuve remedio, no culpan de nada al internado.

-¿Y qué hicieron después?- preguntó Kumiko. Lily y Alisse no contestaron inmediatamente, pensando en las intenciones que tenía ella como para hacer tantas preguntas sobre su pasado.

-Viajamos...- contestó Lily –nos quedábamos un tiempo en cada lugar y luego nos íbamos...

-Ahh... ¿y en qué lugar estuvieron antes de venir a Japón?- volvió a preguntar Kumi. Las dos se miraron un poco tensas ante la insistencia de la otra.

-En China...- contestó Alisse.

A pesar que la mirada que las dos latinas se dieron casi nadie la notó, Genzo y Misaki sí lo hicieron. Eso les dio a pensar que todo el problema que sus esposas tenían había ocurrido en China, ¿en qué otro lugar si no?, ambas se habían puesto bastante tensas y dio la impresión que habían vuelto las preocupaciones a ellas.

No pasaron mucho más tiempo juntos. Muy pronto los matrimonios amigos se fueron...

-Nora- la llamó Misaki, antes que ésta entrara al automóvil de Wakabayashi.

-¿Sí, qué pasa?

-No me has dicho todavía que fue lo que te dijo Kumi...- contestó Taro.

Alisse inmediatamente se puso tensa. Sabía que su esposo tarde o temprano le iba a preguntar que era lo que Kumiko le había leído, pero aún no pensaba en que podía decirle para distraerlo.

-Bueno... ya sabes que no creo mucho en eso...- contestó Alisse, sin mirarlo a los ojos –así que no me dijo nada interesante...

-¿Segura?, es que igual me gustaría escucharlo...

-Ya te lo dije, no es nada- insistió Alisse –y ya entremos al auto, no quiero que Daniel comience a sentir frío...

Alisse se adelantó, dejando a Taro solo. Estaba convencido que algo le estaba ocultando, pero también estaba convencido que quizás, nunca se lo diría.

Un joven miró a las dos parejas marcharse. De verdad que le había costado el encontrarles la pista a ésas dos, pero después de enterarse de que eran esposas de Taro Misaki y Genzo Wakabayashi, a Diego se le hizo muy fácil encontrarlas. Ambos jugadores estaban en una especie de reunión tonta en Shizuoka, en Japón, y era obvio que sus esposas viajaban con ellos. Diego vio también que tanto Lily como Alisse cargaban bultitos envueltos en cobijas de bebé.

-Así que hasta niños tienen.- comentó Diego, en voz baja.- Miren qué interesante...

Dos niños, dos bebés con los cuales podría chantajear a las jóvenes. Por ahí decían que nadie actúa de manera más desesperada que una madre queriendo proteger a su hijo...

-Veremos si es cierto.- murmuró.

Cuando Lily y Genzo llegaron al hotel en donde se hospedaban, la mexicana dejó a Jazmín en su moisés y la arropó bien. Genzo se quitó la gorra y se tumbó sobre la cama, sin dejar de mirar a Lily.

-Yuri.- dijo él.- Hay algo que me inquieta.

-¿Qué cosa?.- Lily estaba distraída asegurándose de que Jazmín estuviese bien dormida.

-Sobre tu pasado.- respondió Genzo.

-¿Qué de todo, específicamente?.- cuestionó Lily.

-Lo que les pasó a ti y a Nora en China.- aclaró Genzo.

Lily dejó caer el pañal limpio que traía en las manos al suelo. Ella se agachó a recogerlo, esperando que Genzo no lo hubiese notado.

-¿Qué quieres saber?.- preguntó Lily, tratando de mantener la compostura.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá?.- interrogó Genzo.- Algo me dice que tu extraño comportamiento de los últimos días se debe a eso.

-No me pasó nada extraordinario.- Lily se sentó en la cama y se zafó los zapatos de tacón.- Nora y yo encontramos un trabajo, no nos gustó y decidimos cambiar de aires.

-Y decidieron irse a Japón.- completó Genzo.

-Exactamente.

-¿Qué clase de trabajo tenían ustedes en China?.- quiso saber Genzo.

-Trabajo de oficina.- Lily se encogió de hombros.- La verdad era que el sueldo era bueno y...

Lily se calló abruptamente. Estaba hablando demasiado y por poco se le iba la lengua.

-Y si ganaban bien, ¿por qué decidieron renunciar?.- insistió Genzo.

-Porque nuestro jefe era un idiota.- ella trató de sonreír.

-Pero cuando renuncias porque tu jefe es un idiota te cambias de trabajo, a lo mucho de ciudad, pero no de país.- comentó Genzo.

-Ya te dije, Nora y yo queríamos cambiar de aires.- Lily se acostó en la cama y le dio la espalda.- Y ya deja de interrogarme, por favor. Ya me tienes harta con tanto interrogatorio.

Malhumorado, Genzo apagó la luz y se dio la vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda a Lily. Él ya se estaba cansando de los secretos de su esposa...

-Por cierto, no me dijiste lo que Kumiko te dijo.- comentó Genzo, después de un rato, seguro de que su esposa aun seguía despierta.

Pero Lily no respondió. Hizo como que estaba ya sumida en un sueño muy profundo, pero la verdad era que llevaba ya mucho tiempo llorando...

Por su parte, Alisse contemplaba el techo de la habitación. Taro ya estaba roncando, ya que a diferencia de Genzo a él no le interesaba por el momento seguir interrogando a su esposa, después de lo ocurrido a la salida de la reunión. La chilena se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más iba a durarles la suerte...

"Nunca me importó el futuro, cuando solo éramos Lily y yo", pensó Alisse. "Pero era porque solo nos teníamos una a la otra y un incierto destino por delante, pero ahora ya cada una tiene una familia, un esposo y un bebé al cual cuidar...".

Un bebé. Con Daniel la cosa cambiaba mucho, ahora a Alisse le preocupaba el asunto mucho más que antes debido a que ya tenía un indefenso niño que dependía de ella para ser defendido.

"Nunca debimos habernos casado, ya metimos en este lío a cuatro personas inocentes", pensó Alisse, poco antes de quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Genzo se levantó de mal humor y sin decir nada, salió de la habitación. Lily hizo todo el tiempo como que aun seguía dormida, pero la verdad era que en toda la noche no había conseguido conciliar el sueño. Cuando Genzo se fue, Lily se levantó y se metió a darse una larga ducha, después de darle de comer a Jazmín y dejarla bien protegida. Cuando Lily salió de la ducha se dio cuenta de que alguien tocaba muy insistentemente a la puerta de su cuarto. La mexicana fue a abrir y se encontró con Alisse, la cual llevaba a Daniel.

-¿Puedo pasar?.- preguntó ella.

-Claro.- Lily asintió.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Sucede que Taro se levantó con el pie izquierdo.- gruñó Alisse.- Estuvo quejándose de todo hasta que Genzo fue a buscarlo y se largaron juntos.

-Alisse, es inevitable, tenemos que decirles la verdad.- suspiró Lily.

Alisse acostó a Daniel en la cama y le cambió el pañal.

-Pero volvemos a lo mismo.- insistió Alisse.- ¿Vamos a decirles después de tanto tiempo el que les hemos mentido?

-No se me ocurre otra cosa.- exclamó Lily, desesperada.- ¡Esto me va a volver loca! O va a destruir mi matrimonio, lo que pase primero.

-Ya, cálmate.- pidió Alisse, frotándose las sienes con los dedos.- Vamos a desayunar, que creo que nos hace falta...

Lily aceptó y se vistió. Al poco rato ella y Alisse bajaron al restaurante en compañía de Jazmín y Daniel. Pidieron el desayuno y estaban por terminar cuando Diego y André aparecieron de quién sabe donde y se sentaron en la mesa de ellas. Lily y Alisse se pusieron pálidas y estuvieron a punto de gritar...

-Si gritan, matamos a sus hijos.- amenazó Diego, mirando la cuna en donde dormía Daniel.

-No te atreverías.- gruñó Alisse.

-¿Qué no? No me pruebes, querida, sabes que soy capaz.- replicó Diego.

Lily miraba fijamente a los dos hombres, al tiempo que sujetaba fuertemente el portabebés en donde reposaba Jazmín.

-Se nos escaparon por mucho tiempo.- comentó Diego, sirviéndose un poco de café de la jarra que les habían llevado a las chicas.- Vaya que son astutas, miren que casarse con minas de oro del sóccer...

-Pero tarde que temprano se les iba a acabar la suerte.- intervino André.- Se acabaron los juegos, hemos venido por ustedes.

-Hagan con nosotros lo que quieran.- dijo Lily.- Pero dejen en paz a nuestros hijos.

-Sí, claro, sus pequeños retoños.- se burló Diego.- Vaya que tuviste un niño muy lindo, Alisse, pero creo que conmigo hubieras tenido uno mejor.

-Nunca me hubiese juntado con alguien como tú.- reclamó Alisse, molesta.

-No pensabas eso antes, preciosa.- replicó Diego, con burla.

Iba Alisse a gritar pero Lily la detuvo. Diego y André las tenían atrapadas, al amenazarlas con Daniel y Jazmín.

-Pero terminen su desayuno, por favor.- pidió André.- Deben alimentarse bien...

Alisse y Lily, mirando con odio a los dos hombres, terminaron a comer más de fuerza que de ganas. Cuando terminaron, Diego pidió la cuenta.

-Por favor, permítanme pagar la cuenta, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer a cambio del favorcito que me hicieron.- ofreció Diego, con una sonrisa hipócrita.

-Gracias, qué amable.- gruñó Lily.

André se levantó después de que el mesero se llevó el dinero de Diego. André tomó a Lily por un brazo y Diego hizo lo propio con Alisse. El capitán de meseros notó algo raro en las parejas, para empezar porque los hombres que acompañaban a las jóvenes no eran sus esposos y en parte porque tanto Lily como Alisse se veían muy tensas.

-¿Todo bien?.- preguntó el capitán de meseros cuando los jóvenes iban a marcharse.

-Claro que sí, somos acompañantes contratados por los señores Wakabayashi y Misaki para cuidar a sus esposas.- contestó Diego, con una enorme sonrisa.- ¿Verdad, Alisse?

-Claro que sí.- la chilena trató de sonreír.

Lily y André hicieron lo propio, y el capitán de meseros los dejó marcharse, aunque se quedó con la duda. Había algo muy raro ahí, el hombre casi podía jurar que la sonrisa de las muchachas eran fingidas y aparte, el sujeto había llamado a la señora Misaki como "Alisse". Hasta donde sabía, el nombre de la esposa de Taro Misaki se llamaba Nora... El capitán de meseros tomó el teléfono e hizo una llamada...


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

Mientras tanto, Alisse y Lily eran guiadas por Diego y André hacia las afueras del hotel y las condujeron a la calle.

-¿A dónde vamos?.- preguntó Lily, después de un rato.  
-Eso no importa mucho, ¿o sí?.- respondió Diego. 

Llegaron a un parque cercano. Había muy poca gente a esas horas, ya que la mayoría de la gente se encontraba en el trabajo. Diego y André se detuvieron en un sitio apartado.

-Bien, ya llegamos.- dijo André.- ¿Qué dirá la prensa cuando se descubran los cadáveres de las esposas e hijos de Genzo Wakabayashi y Taro Misaki?  
-Por favor, dejen que los bebés regresen con sus padres.- suplicó Lily.- Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada...  
-Ah, claro que la tienen, escogieron mal a sus madres.- replicó Diego.- Lo siento, pero si dejamos que lleven a esos mocosos con sus padres ustedes ya no van a regresar.  
-Entonces al menos permitan que los dejemos en un sitio en donde puedan encontrarlos.- pidió Alisse.  
-Ni hablar.- André amagó a Lily con un cuchillo.- Mejor acabamos con esto de una vez...

Algo golpeó a André en la cabeza. éste cayó, soltando el cuchillo. Diego se le quiso dejar ir al atacante, pero alguien más lo golpeó en la nuca.

-Deja en paz a mi familia.- amenazó Genzo, tomando a André por las solapas de la camisa.- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero, quince minutos de gloria?   
-Lo que yo quiero solo tu esposa me lo puede dar.- replicó André.   
-¿Qué te traes con Nora?.- preguntó Misaki, agarrando a Diego por una manga.- ¡Déjala en paz!  
-Vaya que eres iluso.- respondió Diego.- ¿Realmente crees que tu esposa es quien ella te ha dicho que es?

Genzo y Taro soltaron a Diego y a André y los miraron fijamente. Algo les decía a los japoneses que esos dos tipos eran la clave de todo. Alisse y Lily intercambiaron miradas, entre asustadas y aliviadas, al tiempo que sostenían con fuerza a sus bebés. 

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- gruñó Taro.  
-Que Nora, tu esposa, no se llama Nora, sino Alisse Farfán.- explicó Diego, poniéndose en pie con dificultad.- Ni Yuri se llama Yuri, su nombre real es Lily Del Valle.  
-¡No es verdad, no mientas!.- gritó Genzo.  
-Es la verdad.- dijo André, poniéndose de pie también.- Diego no está mintiendo.  
-¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro de lo que dices?.- cuestionó Taro.  
-Porque ellas trabajaron para mí en China.- respondió Diego, con una sonrisa malvada.- Y me hicieron un trabajito muy importante... Mataron a un hombre por mí.

Genzo volteó a ver a Lily y Taro a Alisse. Ninguna de las dos chicas pudieron ver a sus esposos a la cara.

-Si no se largan de aquí inmediatamente no respondo.- amenazó Genzo.- Lárguense ahora.  
-Y más les vale que no vuelvan a acercarse a nuestras familias.- amenazó Taro.

Diego y André se miraron, miraron a Alisse y a Lily y se marcharon. Estas chicas se miraron una a la otra, sin saber qué decir. 

-¿Es cierto lo que esos hombres dijeron?.- preguntó Genzo, en voz baja.  
-Este, sí... .- tartamudeó Lily.- Diego fue nuestro jefe en China...  
-No es eso lo que nos interesa saber.- rugió Genzo.- Quiero saber si es cierto que has estado mintiéndome.  
-Si lo que quieres saber es si mi verdadero nombre es Lily Del Valle, sí es cierto.- respondió Lily, con un hilo de voz.- Pero lo puedo explicar...  
-Lo podemos explicar.- intervino Alisse.- De verdad que sí...   
-¿También me vas a explicar el por qué te hiciste llamar Nora Sáenz?.- cuestionó Taro, enojado.  
-Es que es una historia complicada... .- musitó Alisse.  
-No puedo creerlo.- dijo Genzo.- Sabía que me ocultabas algo, Yuri... Perdón, Lily Del Valle. No puedo creerlo... Todo mi matrimonio es una vil mentira...  
-Déjame explicarte, por favor... .- pidió Lily.  
-No tienes nada que explicarme, no quiero saber el por qué mi esposa es una asesina.- replicó Genzo, cruelmente.- Dame a Jazmín. Ella no tiene la culpa de tener una madre como tú. 

Lily, sin replicar, le entregó su hija a Genzo. Él comenzó a caminar, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada cargada de tristeza. Taro, a su vez, tomó a Daniel en brazos y se fue tras Genzo. 

-No quiero saber nada de ti, nunca más.- le dijo a Alisse.   
-¡Espera, Genzo, por favor!.- gritó Lily, llorando a mares.- ¡Tienes que escucharme! ¡Yo no soy una asesina, yo no maté a nadie!  
-Ya no grites.- pidió Alisse, llorando también.- No van a escucharnos...

Quien sabe cuántas horas pasaron, ni Alisse ni Lily lo supieron. Las dos se quedaron el parque, en estado de shock, sin saber qué hacer. Diego y André las habían encontrado y ahora Genzo y Taro se habían enterado de toda la verdad... 

-Estamos como al principio.- murmuró Lily.  
-Te equivocas.- contradijo Alisse.- Estamos mucho peor...  
-Supongo que ahora solo nos queda tratar de hacer que ellos nos escuchen.- musitó Lily.  
-Debemos intentarlo.- admitió Alisse.

Sin embargo, cuando Lily y Alisse regresaron al hotel, descubrieron que Genzo y Taro se habían marchado... Con Jazmín y Daniel...

-Se marcharon hace unas dos horas.- explicó el encargado de la recepción.- Iban con sus hijos, pensé que se reunirían con ustedes en el aeropuerto...  
-No puede ser.- murmuró Lily.  
-¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Desean que intente ponerme en contacto con ellos?.- preguntó el encargado.  
-No, está bien.- susurró Alisse.- Muchas gracias...

Ambas chicas salieron del hotel. Estaban otra vez como al principio, solas, sin dinero, sin futuro definido, sin familia... Pero aun se tenían la una a la otra...

-Al menos estamos juntas.- murmuró Lily.- Sin tener a dónde ir, pero seguimos juntas...  
-En parte tienes razón y en parte te equivocas.- replicó Alisse.- Es cierto que seguimos juntas, pero sí tenemos a dónde ir...

Lily lo recordó. Claro, sí tenían un sitio al cual acudir y en donde serían recibidas sin juzgarlas...

-¿Vamos ahora?- preguntó la mexicana.  
-Bueno, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí ahora...- musitó Alisse, en un suspiro.  
-Sí... 

Las dos muchachas se dirigieron a la tienda del señor Honda, intentando serenarse en el camino, aunque le estaba costando bastante.

-¿Habría cambiado si se lo hubiéramos dicho antes?- dijo Alisse de pronto, mientras caminaban.  
-Quizás... porque se lo habríamos podido contar todo... que caímos en una trampa de Diego y que nos querían matar cuando llegamos a Japón.

Minutos después llegaron a la tienda deportiva que tanto apreciaban. Ambas entraron y vieron al joven que ayudaba al señor Honda, y al mismo. El hombre, al verlas, supo inmediatamente que algo les ocurría.

-Chicas... ¿están bien?- les preguntó, acercándose a ellas.  
-La verdad, no...- contestó Alisse –necesitamos su ayuda...

Le explicaron rápidamente lo que ocurría. El señor Honda las llevó rápidamente a su casa, para que se escondieran ahí el tiempo que fuera necesario. La señora Kana también las recibió con los brazos abiertos.  
Pero a pesar que estaban seguras, las dos estaban muy deprimidas. 

--------------------------------------- 

Después de una semana de estar separados, a Taro y Genzo les estaba yendo muy mal en sus vidas. Debido a que las muchachas no estaban, los bebés las extrañaban demasiado, por lo que estaban insoportables.   
Los japoneses con suerte y podían dormir tres horas seguidas. Incluso, Taro se vio obligado a hablar con su padre para que le ayudara, porque Daniel si antes era difícil ahora era un demonio en tamaño pequeño. Sin contar que el mismo echo de estar deprimidos hacía que bajara un tanto su rendimiento en sus respectivos equipos.  
Ambos trataban que ni sintieran la ausencia de las chicas, pero era imposible que lograran eso, evidentemente.  
Sin contar que Misaki estaba un poco molesto con su padre, porque cuando le contó lo que en realidad había pasado con su esposa, Ichiro se había puesto del lado de ella y lo había tratado como si fuera el Rey de los Idiotas.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Wakabayashi a Taro, por teléfono.   
-Igual que ayer... que es igual al día que nos enteramos de todo...- contestó Misaki, en un murmullo.  
-Te entiendo, me pasa igual... ¿se ha tratado de comunicar contigo?  
-Nada... ¿y Yuri?  
-Tampoco... a veces me pregunto que era lo que nos querían decir...  
-Yo igual... pero no me imagino que cosa pudieron habernos dicho... Es que es tan difícil todo esto. Cuando le conté todo a papá me trató de idiota porque no la escuché, y terminó su sermón con un: "La conocías, ¿tú crees que fuera capaz de matar a alguien?; si no la supiste escuchar es porque de verdad no la mereces"...  
-¿Eso te dijo?- suspiró Wakabayashi –puede que tenga razón... pero, ¿cómo saberlo?, lo poco y nada que sabemos de sus vidas antes de conocerlas no tiene nada que ver con eso...

Misaki se quedó callado de pronto, recordando...

-¿Taro, estás ahí?- le preguntó Genzo, al notar que su amigo se demoraba tanto en decirle cualquier cosa.  
-Genzo, te dejo, me tengo que ir- le dijo de manera acelerada.  
-¿Ocurre algo?  
-No... o puede que sí. No estoy seguro, te hablaré luego...   
-Bueno... de todas formas te dejo yo también, Jazmín empezó a llorar otra vez...- dijo el otro, soltando un suspiro de cansancio.   
-¿No te deja dormir?  
-Muy poco... debe extrañar mucho a Yu... lo siento, a Lily...  
-¿Ya te acostumbraste a llamarla por su verdadero nombre?  
-No del todo, pero lo intento... ¿cómo era que se llamaba Nora?  
-Alisse Farfán... como sea, te hablo al rato- se despidió Misaki.

Una vez que cortaron, Taro se puso de pie y caminó con rapidez hacia su cuarto. Estaba todo en silencio, Daniel dormía profundamente y tenía que aprovechar esos momentos de libertad que tenía.

_"... Son cosas de antes que te conociera"_

No entendía cómo pudo haberlo olvidarlo la cajita que su esposa se había esmerado por esconder durante tanto tiempo. Esperaba que en ese lugar pudiera encontrar las respuestas que estaba buscando.  
Se subió a una silla para buscar la cajita que le había regalado a Alisse cuando ella recién llegó a vivir con él. Pero aunque buscó y buscó, ni rastros de la dichosa caja...  
Un poco contrariado, insistió en su búsqueda en el mismo lugar, con el mismo resultado. Después, decidió buscar en la parte baja del armario, con el mismo éxito.

-¿Dónde puede estar?

Misaki miró en su cuarto. No se le podía ocurrir algún lugar donde Alisse pudiera esconderlo... hasta que...

-Un lugar donde nunca estaría...- murmuró, caminando hacia el cuarto en que tenían las cosas de Daniel (el bebé dormía en su cuarto, por insistencia de la chilena). Una vez ahí, echó una mirada rápida.

Empezó a buscar por todo el cuarto, estaba decidido a encontrarlo, aunque tuviera que dar vuelta la casa para hacerlo... pero no fue necesario tanto, Taro por fin encontró la cajita en uno de los cajones de la cómoda del bebé.  
Taro, con algo de nerviosismo, abrió la caja, y ahí encontró muchas cosas...  
Fotografías de Alisse y Lily, de distintas edades, en parques, un cuarto, una biblioteca... Le hubiera gustado detenerse más en ellas pero estaba tan acelerado en busca de alguna respuesta, que las pasó nada más.  
Hasta, que llegó a lo que le interesaba...


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

"Diario de Vida de Alisse J. Farfán Apablaza" 

Era un libro algo grueso, de tapa verde musgo, que parecía estar lleno. Misaki lo observó con atención durante unos momentos, sentándose sobre su cama y dudando si debía verlo o no... en parte, le asustaba lo que podría decir... lentamente, abrió el diario y leyó en cualquier hoja...

"_Estoy muy cansada... con Lily pasamos la mayor parte del día en la biblioteca buscando información sobre el trabajo de investigación de biología (fuera algo interesante, digo yo...), aunque claro, la Lily se siente en su salsa, por eso no me entiende._

_No había contado, ayer hablé otra vez con mi mamá y cada vez me convenzo más que no me quieren allá... con Lily estamos conversando seriamente en no volver a nuestras casas, ¿para qué?, después de todos estos años metida en este hoyo se han de sentir muy bien sin nosotras... aunque la pregunta importante en este momento es otra: ¿cómo lo hacemos?_

Taro pasó con cierta rapidez algunas hojas, y le llamó la atención una que empezaba con la palabra "Libres"

"_... Y lo hicimos... con Lily ahorramos durante mucho tiempo y tenemos dinero suficiente como para estar un buen tiempo sin la necesidad de trabajar, aunque igual lo haremos, por algo dicen que "el que guarda..."._

_No he hablado con mis papás (en una de esas aún me están esperando en la fiesta, jajajaja), como sea, lo haré mañana. Aunque espero que quieran hablar conmigo, no me sorprendería que se negaran por cinco años a contestar mis llamadas..._

_Ah, ya debo irme, Lily acaba de llegar y me está reclamando que ya es hora de ir a comer... y le encuentro toda la razón, jejeje"_

Pasó más hojas. Si hubiera estado en otras circunstancias, lo más seguro es que lo habría leído detenidamente, pero ese día no tenía tiempo para eso...

"_A pesar que llevo un buen tiempo de no hablar con mis papás, es en estos momentos donde deseo un abrazo como los que me daban ellos..._

_Aun no puedo digerir del todo lo que nos ha pasado en China... Diego ha hecho que crean que Lily y yo matamos a un hijo de un mafioso chino (sí, el mismo Diego... ése mismo del que sentía que cada vez me gustaba más). Y si eso fuera poco, no sólo la familia nos busca para matarnos, sino que el mismo desgraciado de Diego... bueno, de pura suerte logramos escapar de China, aun no entiendo del todo cómo logramos salir ilesas del lugar en que vivíamos, considerando que nos amenazaba con un arma..._

_Ahora vamos a Japón... espero que todo se arregle ahí. Hemos estado considerando el volver con nuestras familias, aunque a ninguna nos gusta esa opción, pero si nos vuelven a encontrar no nos quedará de otra. Diego ya nos dijo que nos iba a matar..."_

Taro estaba que se lanzaba de un rascacielos al vacío, de castigo por escuchar a un idiota que en su vida había visto (y que quería hacerle daño a su esposa) y por no escuchar a Alisse... sólo esperaba que no fuera tarde. Adelantó un poco más las hojas...

"_Encontramos trabajo... es en una tienda de artículos deportivos. El jefe es el señor Akito Honda y, a pesar que en un comienzo no nos quería contratar por ser mujeres, con algunos fuertes argumentos logramos convencerlo (en realidad, fue Lily, que se inventó una historia para llorar, digna de teleserie mexicana, jajajaja)_

_Ahora tenemos nuevos nombres, al menos hasta que se calmen las cosas. Lily ahora se llama Yuri Shiozaki (aun no entiendo por qué se puso nombre japonés, si la pinta de latina no se la quita nadie), y yo me puse Nora Saenz..."_

Pasó un poco más de hojas, con cierta rapidez.

"_Lily babea por el Wakys, jajajaja..."_

"_No, es mentira" _era otra letra la que se veía, lo más seguro que de la mexicana _"Es Alisse la que babea por Misaki, aunque no quiera reconocerlo. Yo le digo que está bien, Taro es mejor que Diego..."_

"_Que a mí no me gustó Diego..." _volvía a verse la letra de Alisse

"_No seas mentirosa, Alisse... sí te gustaba, aunque agradezco al Cielo que no hayan tenido ninguna relación formal. Misaki es más para ti."_

"Deja ya de leer mi Diario" 

Misaki llegó al final del Diario, y se puso de pie. Se dio cuenta del grave error que habían cometido él y Wakabayashi.

No le importó que fuera de madrugada. Llamó por teléfono a su amigo, quien, por cierto, quiso matarlo cuando contestó.

-Misaki, ¿Qué diablos pasa que llamas a esta hora?- gruñó el portero japonés, medio dormido aún.

-Son inocentes- fue lo único que Taro dijo, con un poco de emoción en su voz.

-¿Qué cosa?- a Genzo se le pasó en cosa de segundos el sueño. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama y escuchó con atención a su amigo.

-Son inocentes, Wakabayashi- repitió Taro –nos equivocamos con ellas, ¡no mataron a nadie!

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿hablaste con Nora?

-No, encontré su diario de vida de esos años- contestó Misaki, que aún tenía el diario en sus manos –aquí sale todo lo que les ocurrió. Ese tipo que nos contó todo es Diego, el que las metió en el lío. Fue él el que mató al joven, que era el hijo de un mafioso chino, por eso se cambiaron el nombre, las iban a matar...- explicó atropelladamente Taro. Aunque Wakabayashi sólo había escuchado hacia cierto punto.

-¿Mataron al hijo de un mafioso?- preguntó, recordando algo -¿sale su nombre ahí?

-No... ¿por qué?

-Por nada... ¿Qué más sale?

-No lo sé, sólo leí esas partes. Genzo, tenemos que encontrarlas, no podemos permitir que las dañen...

Wakabayashi se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Era demasiado sentimientos que habían llegado a él de un momento a otro. Primero, la alegría que su esposa no había matado a nadie, después, la vergüenza de haber desconfiado tanto de ella y, por último, la preocupación.

Porque su padre le había dicho que aun continuaban buscando al asesino de Lee... él sabía que era ese chino el que supuestamente habían asesinado. ¡Todo encajaba!, no había más vuelta que darle... pero, ¿cómo podrían encontrarlas?

-¿Tienes algo en mente?- le preguntó Wakabayashi, levantándose de la cama.

-Lo primero que se me ocurre es ir a Japón a buscarlas... aunque no puedo dejar de pensar si es que les hicieron algún daño cuando las dejamos en el parque...

-Esperemos que no... ¿cuándo vas a Japón?

-Lo antes posible, si es que puedo, mañana mismo...- contestó con seguridad Misaki.

-Entonces nos vemos ahí... adiós...

-Nos vemos...

Ambos colgaron el teléfono. Ahora, su preocupación había crecido... sólo esperaban que ellas estuvieran bien.

Antes de levantarse, Misaki observó la última hoja...

"_... Es triste despedirse del Diario, Lily me dice que soy demasiado exagerada por hacer tanto escándalo porque se me acabó mi Diario... ella no me entiende, ¡te tengo mucho cariño!_

_Lo último que anoto..._

_Ya estamos bien, ni Diego ni su compañero volvieron a aparecer. Tenemos un muy buen trabajo, tanto el señor Akito y la señora Kana nos aprecian mucho, y nosotras a ellos..._

_Pero también están "ellos", que nos han dado muchas cosas. Siento que cada día estoy más enamorada de Taro (y lo mismo le pasa a la Lily). Me gusta pensar que nuestra relación nunca se acabará, por nada, y que todo el problema que Lily y yo tuvimos en el pasado, se solucionará..."_

---------------------------

A pesar que, en parte, se sentían responsables por lo que había sucedido, no podían dejar de sentirse tristes. De un día para otro, nuevamente, de sentirse felices habían pasado a tener nuevamente miedo...

Pero los señores Honda estaban ahí para apoyarlas. Ya no estaban solas, los tenían a ellos, que se preocupaban demasiado por su bienestar.

-¿Señora Kana?- la mujer estaba tejiendo en su mecedora, cuando Alisse se puso a su lado.

-Dime, Nora...- a pesar que sabían toda la verdad, ellos nunca las habían dejado de llamar por los nombres con que se presentaron.

-Le quería pedir un favor- dijo la chilena, acercando una silla. Kana la miró con atención y Alisse le entregó un papel –mire, en caso que me pase cualquier cosa, llame a este teléfono, por favor...

La mujer la miró con atención por algunos momentos, antes de decir cualquier cosa. Luego, observó el papel y lo escrito en él durante unos instantes más.

-¿Gastón Farfán y Paula Apablaza?... ¿ellos son tus padres?

-Sí... ellos no saben nada de esto, pero me gustaría que se enteraran si es que me ocurre algo...

-Nora... no tienes que pensar así... da la impresión que ya te rendiste...

-Entonces no fue la única- escucharon, y Lily también estaba ahí y, tal como Alisse, también le entregó una hoja –hace muchos años que no los vemos, pero sé que les va a interesar si es que nos pasa algo...

-Niñas... no me gusta ver cómo se han rendido...- les dijo la señora Kana, con cierta tristeza.

-No es que nos hayamos rendido- dijo Lily, sonriendo un poco –es para estar más tranquilas. Sé que podemos confiar en usted y que les dirá a nuestros padres que algo malo nos ha ocurrido...

-... ¿Sólo a ellos quieren que les avise?- les preguntó de pronto la japonesa. Las latinas se quedaron unos momentos sin decir palabras, sabiendo que se refería a sus esposos.

-Bueno... Taro me dijo que ya no quería saber nada de mí, así que no le veo el caso de decírselo...- murmuró Alisse.

-Lo mismo con Genzo... además, es mejor que piensen que estamos huyendo o algo así, a que sepan que en realidad nos mataron...

Kana pareció meditar unos momentos las palabras de ambas chicas.

-¿Saben ustedes que no les haré caso, cierto?- les dijo luego, las otras dos sonrieron a medias.

-Lo suponíamos, aunque confiamos en su juicio- contestó Lily –si cree que sea necesario el decírselo, hágalo...

-Bien...

Kana volvió a ver la hoja que le dio Lily y le pareció remotamente familiar el nombre del padre de Lily, Alejandro Del Valle.

-Me suena conocido el nombre de tu padre.- comentó Kana.- Alejandro Del Valle...

-Quizás es porque es un médico reconocido.- respondió Lily, con una sonrisa triste.- Él quería que yo siguiera sus pasos...

-Ahora lo recuerdo.- dijo la señora Kana.- ¿No crees que se haría mucho escándalo si se llegara a enterar de que mataron a su hija que lleva años desaparecida?

-Si no le interesó buscarme todos estos años, no va a interesarse por saber que mataron a su hija menor.

-No digas eso, Lily.- pidió Kana.- Muy seguramente tus padres llevan tiempo queriendo saber de ti...

-Y pronto sabrán de mí.- replicó Lily.

La señora Kana no dijo ya nada. Alisse y Lily estaban ya dándose por vencidas, y se sintió mal por ellas. No era para menos, las chicas habían pasado por muchas cosas y ahora lo habían perdido todo por segunda ocasión...


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18.**

Genzo se decidió. Tenía que hablar con su padre. Él sabía que Akira iba a reprenderlo severamente por haberse involucrado tan a la ligera con una chica de pasado desconocido y que al final resultó ser una de las dos chicas buscadas por el asesinato de Lee, pero si Genzo quería recuperar a su esposa, debía arriesgarlo todo.

Akira Wakabayashi se sorprendió mucho cuando su hijo fue a visitarlo. Claro, se asombró mucho más al darse cuenta de que Genzo llegó cargado con su pequeña hija de cinco meses y una pañalera al hombro y una carreola.

-¿Qué pasó, hijo?.- Akira miró a su nieta, la cual sonrió.- ¿Es ella mi nieta, a la cual por cierto aun no conozco?  
-Sí, padre.- Genzo le entregó a su hija a Akira.- Conócela, ella es Jazmín Sayuri.

El señor Akira en un principio se sintió confundido al cargar a la niña, él no estaba acostumbrado a sostener bebés, su esposa siempre se encargó de ellos... Sin embargo, Jazmín gorjeó y rió y Akira se sintió conmovido.

-Es idéntica a su madre.- murmuró Akira.- Y por cierto... ¿En dónde está Yuri?  
-Ha desaparecido.- respondió Genzo, colocando a su pequeña hija en la carreola.  
-¿Cómo que ha desaparecido?.- se sorprendió Akira.- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?  
-Miento, no desapareció, la abandoné como el idiota cobarde que soy.- suspiró Genzo, sentándose.  
-¿Cómo que la abandonaste? ¿Qué sucedió?.- Akira no podía salir de su asombro.  
-Es una larga historia, padre, y por eso estoy aquí.- respondió Genzo.- ¿Tienes suficiente tiempo?  
-Claro.- asintió Akira.- Permíteme, le pediré a mi secretaria que cuide a Jazmín.  
-¿Para qué necesitas a tu secretaria?.- dijo en esos momentos la señora Wakabayashi, la madre de Genzo.- Si aquí me tienes.  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Mei-Ling?.- se sorprendió Akira.  
-Genzo me llamó.- respondió la mujer.  
-Les hablé a los dos porque necesito que me ayuden.- dijo Genzo.- Abandoné a mi esposa por ser un completo idiota y ahora ella está en peligro.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Mi esposa no se llama Yuri Shiozaki, se llama Lily Del Valle y ha sido acusada de matar a Lee, junto con Alisse Farfán, la esposa de Misaki.- explicó Genzo.  
-¿Qué dices?.- Akira se puso de pie de un brinco.- ¿Tu esposa mató a Lee?  
-No mató a Lee.- replicó Genzo.- Solo fue acusada de hacerlo. Ella trabajaba en China con el hombre que lo asesinó, el cual las inculpó a ella y a Farfán de matar a Lee. Misaki y yo fuimos tan estúpidos que creímos cuando nos dijeron que ellas lo habían matado y las abandonamos y ahora ellas están desaparecidas y en peligro. Necesito tu ayuda, padre.  
-Genzo, te dije que tuvieras mucho cuidado.- reclamó el señor Akira.- Sabes que la familia de Lee solo busca un pretexto para estar en guerra contra nosotros y...  
-¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte por un segundo de tu imperio?.- Genzo dio un puñetazo en la mesa.- Estamos hablando de la mujer a la que amo, por un momento deja de protestar por tu imperio.  
-No se trata solo de mi imperio, como tú lo llamas.- replicó Akira.- ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Estás en peligro, y Jazmín también, no solo tu esposa. La familia de Lee es peligrosa y no descansará hasta no acabar con el culpable.   
-Precisamente por eso necesito tu ayuda, padre.- musitó Genzo.- Ayúdame a encontrar a mi esposa y al autor del asesinato.

Akira suspiró, miró a su hijo, miró a su esposa, miró a su nieta y volvió a suspirar.

-Y luego me dicen que no me preocupo por mis hijos...

Después de un rato, Genzo ya había puesto al tanto a sus padres de lo ocurrido con Lily y Alisse. Se acordó que Genzo viajaría a Japón junto con Akira y una escolta personal para ir en busca de Lily y de Alisse, mientras que Mei-Ling se haría cargo de Jazmín. Esa noche, Genzo habló con Taro por teléfono.

-Partiremos mañana mismo a Japón.- anunció Wakabayashi.   
-Iré con ustedes.- dijo Taro, inmediatamente.  
-Es peligroso.- advirtió Genzo.  
-O sea, ¿esperas que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras Alisse está en peligro?.- protestó Taro.- Estás loco.   
-¿Y Daniel?.- cuestionó Genzo.  
-Lo dejaré con papá.- respondió Taro.- No seas así, ¿a ti te gustaría que me fuera a buscar a Lily y a Alisse yo solo?  
-Pasaremos mañana por ti.- suspiró Genzo.- A mi padre no le va a causar gracia, pero ni modo...

Genzo colgó y miró a su hija dormir. Su padre tenía razón al decir que Jazmín era el vivo retrato de Lily, y una vez más, Genzo se sintió miserable...

"Iré por ti, Yuri. A donde quiera que estés".

Mientras tanto, Taro comenzó a preparar a toda prisa su equipaje y el de Daniel. Después arropó bien a su hijo y se dirigió a la casa de su padre. Ichiro se sorprendió un poco de ver a su hijo y a su nieto parados en la puerta de su casa a altas horas de la noche.

-¿Puedo pasar, papá?.- preguntó taro.

Después de un rato, Ichiro se enteró de todo lo que Taro sabía y no podía creérselo.

-¿Irás entonces a buscar a Nora?.-preguntó, después de un rato.  
-A Alisse.- corrigió Taro.- Sí, iré a buscarla. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, papá.  
-Lo sé.- suspiró Ichiro.- No te detendré, es tu vida, Taro. Solo te pido que te cuides por favor. Y no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de Daniel.  
-¿Estás seguro de poder con él?.- preguntó Taro, con una sonrisa leve.  
-Si pude contigo, seguro podré con él.- rió Ichiro.   
-Por eso mismo te lo digo... .- rió Taro.

Al día siguiente, muy de mañana, Taro se marchó con Genzo rumbo a Japón, en el avión privado del señor Wakabayashi.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Diego sabía que las chicas seguían en Japón. Se había enterado de que por alguna extraña razón, tanto Genzo Wakabayashi como Taro Misaki se habían separado de sus esposas y la prensa hablaba de un posible divorcio doble... Obvio era que ni Alisse ni Lily se hubiesen separado ya que en esos momentos lo único que tenían era la una a la otra, y también sabía que no se habían marchado de Japón porque no tenían otro lugar a donde ir. Sin embargo, ¿a qué sitio hubieran podido esconderse esas dos? Diego lo había pensado mucho y suponía que las muchachas debían de haber regresado al sitio en donde vivieron cuando aun estaban solteras... 

-Akito Honda.- dijo Andre, como quien no quiere la cosa.  
-¿Qué dices?.- Diego se sorprendió un poco.  
-Ellas están con Akito Honda, el dueño de aquella tienda de artículos deportivos en Tokio.- explicó Andre.  
-Una vez fuimos con él y nos aseguró no haberlas visto.- recordó Diego.  
-Sí, pero si mal no recuerdo, el señor Honda nombró a unas Yuri Shiozaki y Nora Saenz que trabajaron con él.- replicó Andre.- Obvio es que se trataba de ellas, él debió de haberlas encubierto.  
-¡Pero claro!.- exclamó Diego.- ¿Cómo no lo recordé? Vaya, qué buena memoria tienes...  
-Solo para lo que me conviene.  
-Le daremos entonces una visitadita al señor Honda.- comentó Diego.- Si es necesario, lo torturaremos para hacerlo hablar... 

Pero Diego y André no necesitarían recurrir a eso... Para desgracia de Alisse, ella iba saliendo de la tienda cuando los hombres se estacionaron frente a ella, en la acera opuesta... La chilena se dio cuenta de la presencia de los hombres cuando ya era demasiado tarde... Alisse echó a correr, pero Diego y André la siguieron. Alisse corrió lo más rápido que pudo por la acera, esquivando peatones, perros y bicicletas, al tiempo que sacaba su celular y llamaba a Lily.

-Vamos, contesta.- murmuró Alisse, al tiempo que escuchaba el teléfono marcar.  
-¿Hola?.- Lily respondió al fin.  
-¡Lily! ¡Diego y Andre me persiguen!.- gritó Alisse, desesperada.  
-¿Qué? ¿En dónde estás?.- gritó Lily.   
-Corriendo como desesperada por la calle.- respondió Alisse.  
-¿Pero en cuál de todas?.- quiso saber Lily.- Yo estoy a unas dos cuadras de la tienda del señor Akito.  
-Pues yo me dirijo rumbo al norte.- calculó Alisse, según la posición del sol.- Estoy en la esquina de...

Lily apenas y alcanzó a tomar nota de la calle cuando la llamada se cortó. Se le había acabado el crédito al celular de Alisse... La chica lo arrojó hacia un lado y siguió corriendo hacia un callejón.

-Hasta aquí llegaste.- le gritó Diego.- Deja de correr, Alisse.  
-Deja de perseguirme.- gritó Alisse.  
-Ya no tienes nadie que te defienda.- dijo Andre.- Date por vencida.

De pronto, un automóvil surgió de quien sabe donde y arrolló a Andre. Lily bajó de un salto del coche y golpeó a Diego en la entrepierna.

-¿Y yo qué?.- gritó Lily.- ¡Vámonos de aquí! 

Y sin esperar respuesta, Lily agarró a Alisse de la mano e hizo que subiera al coche. Lily hizo lo propio y echó en reversa el auto para después arrancar a toda velocidad.

-¿De dónde sacaste este carro?.- preguntó Alisse, sorprendida.  
-Lo renté, y justo a tiempo.- respondió Lily.- Debemos largarnos, pero a la de ya.

Alisse se sintió triste, ya que no tendría la oportunidad de despedirse de los señores Honda, pero sabía que Lily tenía razón... Sin embargo, cuando las chicas hicieron una parada rápida para cargar gasolina (¿qué clase de agencia renta un coche con el tanque de la gasolina vacío?), el celular de Lily comenzó a sonar...

-Oh, no.- murmuró Lily, al darse cuenta de quién llamaba.   
-¿Qué ocurre?.- preguntó Alisse.- ¿Quién llama?  
-Tú.- respondió Lily.  
-¿Qué?   
-Que alguien me está llamando desde tu celular.

Ambas chicas se miraron. Eso solo significaba una cosa...

-No contestes.- dijo Alisse.- Yo lo dejé tirado y sin crédito.   
-Pues alguien lo recogió y le puso más.- replicó Lily.   
-¿Crees que se trate de...?  
-Es lo más seguro...

El teléfono sonó varias veces, tantas, que Alisse le dijo que lo apagara, pero Lily aun tenía la esperanza de que se tratara de otra persona...

-¿Hola?.-Lily se armó de valor y contestó a la duodécima llamada.  
-Hola, preciosa.- era Diego.- Pueden correr, pero no podrán esconderse...  
-¿Qué quieres?.- gritó Lily.- ¡Ya déjanos en paz!   
-Están acorraladas.- dijo Diego.- No tienen a dónde ir. Sus esposos las abandonaron y la familia de Lee está tras de ustedes. Solo les queda rendirse...  
-¿Qué quieres?.- repitió Lily.  
-Verlas a las dos.- respondió Diego.- Soy su única salida. Les haré una oferta que no pueden rechazar...  
-No confiamos en ti.- gritó Alisse, quien escuchaba todo debido a que Diego prácticamente hablaba a gritos.- Ya nos engañaste otra vez.  
-Dile a la querida Alisse que en verdad esta vez quiero ayudarlas.- replicó Diego.- Sin mí, no van a llegar muy lejos.  
-¿Y si nos negamos?.- cuestionó Lily.- Podríamos seguir huyendo, ya lo hemos hecho por varios años.  
-Si se niegan, entonces iremos a la tienda del señor Honda y lo mataremos.- respondió Diego.- Y después, André tomará un avión a Francia y matará a Taro Misaki y al encantador hijo que tuvo con Alisse mientras que yo volaré a Alemania y mataré a Genzo Wakabayashi y a tu querida hija. 

Lily palideció de pronto y estuvo a punto de soltar el teléfono. Alisse se lo quitó de la mano.

-¡Si te atreves a hacerle daño a mi familia, te juro que te va a pesar!.- gritó Alisse, furiosa y asustada.  
-Entonces no tendrás más alternativa, querida.- replicó Diego.- Las espero a ti y a Lily mañana a las once de la noche en el hangar número 9 del muelle. Si no están ahí a esas horas, pueden ir comprando unas lápidas para la gente a la que aman.

Diego cortó la comunicación. Alisse aventó el teléfono.

-Maldito desgraciado.- musitó.  
-No nos va a quedar de otra.- musitó Lily.- Debemos ir...

Alisse suspiró. Ella sabía, al igual que su amiga, que la suerte se les había quedado y que el final estaba muy próximo...

-¿Quieres que hagamos algo?- preguntó la chilena, mirando al frente.   
-¿Algo como qué?- preguntó Lily, con algo de confusión.   
-Bueno... vamos a... dar vueltas...  
-Como quieras...

Ninguna hizo ningún comentario, aunque sabían muy bien lo que les ocurriría al día siguiente. Lo más seguro era que Diego las estaría esperando con integrantes de la familia Lee, para acabar de una vez con el problema... pero a esas alturas, quizás no les interesaba mucho. Sus familias estarían bien, era lo importante, Diego y André conseguirían el dinero que deseaban y no los volverían a molestar.

-¿Qué hora tienes?  
-Las ocho...- contestó Del Valle -¿vamos a la playa?  
-... Bueno...- contestó Alisse, después de mucho rato estar pensándolo. Después de todo, a la chilena nunca le había gustado mucho la playa...


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19.**

A pesar de las protestas de Akira Wakabayashi, Taro igual iba con ellos. No sabía si sentir pena por ellos, por el peligro que corrían sus esposas, o tratarlos mal por lo idiota que habían sido por no interesarse mucho por el pasado de ellas.

-Y bien, ¿tiene algo pensado?- les preguntó, mientras iban en el avión privado de los Wakabayashi.

-Bueno... tenemos una idea de dónde pueden estar- contestó Genzo, con cierta inseguridad –conociéndolas, lo más seguro es que se hayan ido con ellos...

-¿Con quién?

-Con Honda Akito- contestó Misaki –es el jefe de ellas cuando estaban en Japón, trabajando...

-¿Y qué los hace pensar que ellos saben la verdad sobre ellas?- preguntó esta vez Akito. Taro demoró un poco en contestar.

-Bueno... él sí lo sabe todo... las ayudó hace un tiempo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-... Lo leí en el diario de Alisse- contestó con cierta vergüenza Misaki –un poco después que llegaran escapando de China Diego las encontró, y...

-¿Quién?- lo interrumpió el hombre, mirándolo con seriedad.

-Diego Solano... fue quien mató a Lee- contestó Genzo, mirando con curiosidad a su padre, parecía contrariado -¿ocurre algo?, ¿conoces a Diego?

-La verdad es que sí- contestó con molestia Akira – y pensando, no me sorprende que haya sido él...

-¿De dónde lo conoces?

-Eso no tiene mayor importancia...- gruñó el hombre –pero de hace tiempo que se anda metiendo en mis "negocios" y la verdad ya me tiene cansado...

Taro y Genzo se miraron levemente. Nunca pensaron que el mundo fuera tan pequeño.

-Y bien, ¿ustedes quieren que ayude a sus esposas y que les de a los chinos a Diego, dejándoles claro que él fue el que mató a Lee?

-Algo así...- dijo Genzo –la verdad es que lo que pase con Diego nos tiene sin cuidado, pero queremos asegurarnos que las dejen tranquilas.

-Creo yo, que esa es la única forma...- dijo el padre de Genzo –porque en caso que no se los entreguemos, no las dejarán tranquilas... bien, prepárense, en algunos minutos habremos llegado...

Ni Taro ni Genzo podían estar tranquilos... estaban muy preocupados. A pesar que les habían dicho a las chicas que no querían saber nada más de ellas, no podían negarse que estuvieron esperando aunque fuera una llamada de ellas, quizás para darles alguna explicación, o para saber como estaban los bebés...

Llegaron a Japón durante la mañana (el mismo día en que Lily y Alisse tendrían que ir con Diego, por si acaso), y de inmediato comenzaron a pensar en sus movimientos.

-¿Ustedes qué harán?- les preguntó Akira.

-Iremos con Akito Honda- contestó Genzo –lo más seguro es que estén con él... ¿y tú?

-Trataré de ponerme en contacto con los chinos- contestó, en un suspiro, Akira –o, en el último caso, saber de sus movimientos... no me gustaría que fueran solos a ver a ese tipo...

-No te preocupes, papá, estaremos bien...

-Bien, sé que eres muy burro y no dejarás que alguno de mis hombres vaya contigo... cualquier cosa que sepan, llámenme...

-Sí...

El padre de Genzo entró en el automóvil y se fue, dejando a los otros dos solos.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder...- los dos entraron también a otro automóvil que había ahí, y fueron a la tienda de artículos deportivos.

Taro, mientras su amigo conducía, sacó su celular. Wakabayashi lo miró con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Qué harás?- le preguntó -¿a quién llamarás?

-Espera...

Taro llamó a Alisse, sólo para ver si le contestaba o no (conociéndola, en una de esas apagara su celular al ver quién era), pero...

-¿Diga?- escuchó una voz de hombre, Misaki frunció el cejo.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó.

-Déjame adivinar: ¿Taro Misaki?- escuchó la burlona voz -¿qué pasa?, ¿acaso te arrepentiste de dejar a tu esposa botada en la plaza?

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar Misaki, enojado. Genzo lo miró de reojo, quizás algo preocupado -¿y por qué tienes el celular de Alisse?

-¡Ah!, veo que te aprendiste su nombre verdadero...

-¿Eres Diego?

-¡Bingo!

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó, temiéndose lo peor...

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo...- dijo Diego –aunque la duda sólo me quedará hasta esta noche... ¿Sabes?, yo que tú trato de despedirme de ella, lo mismo que tú amiguito. Lo más seguro es que sus hijos se queden sin madres...

-¿Qué?...

Pero Diego ya había colgado y, a pesar que Misaki lo llamó en varias ocasiones, el latino había apagado su celular.

-¿Qué ocurre, Misaki?- le preguntó Genzo, preocupado al ver la cara de su amigo.

Taro le contó apresuradamente la conversación que había tenido con Diego. Al final, estaban algo tranquilos al enterarse que no les había pasado nada, pero no tenían idea dónde estaban y el tiempo se les estaba acabando...

-Voy a llamar a Lily- dijo Taro, después.

-Ahora no, ya llegamos...- lo interrumpió Wakabayashi.

Los dos se bajaron rápidamente y fueron a la tienda. Al entrar, vieron tanto al señor Honda como a su esposa.

Los señores los quedaron mirando con cierta sorpresa...

-... ¿Están ellas con ustedes?- les preguntó Wakabayashi, después de unos momentos de silencio, en que pensó en la manera de comenzar la conversación.

-... ¿Qué hacen aquí?- les preguntó Akito –no tienen nada que estar haciendo aquí...

-Queremos ayudarlas- intervino Misaki –sabemos que nos equivocamos, y de verdad estamos arrepentidos... por eso estamos aquí.

Los señores se miraron, y ella asintió.

-Ellas estuvieron todos estos días en nuestra casa, con nosotros.

-¿Estuvieron?- preguntó Wakabayashi.

-De ayer que no vuelven- dijo Kana, con voz preocupada –no hemos podido comunicarnos con ellas. No sabemos si se fueron, o si ellos...

La mujer no pudo seguir hablando. Misaki pensó que no era bueno contarles que lo más seguro es que en la noche les ocurriera algo malo.

-¿Han hablado con ustedes?- les preguntó Akito.

-No...

Wakabayashi pensó que lo mejor era irse de ahí y comenzar a buscarlas por su cuenta. Aunque lo malo es que no tenía idea por dónde empezar...

-Creo que mejor ya nos vamos- dijo Misaki –las vamos a buscar...

-¿Nos tendrán informados?- les preguntó Kana –cualquier cosa que sepan de ellas, por favor, avísennos...

-No se preocupe, lo haremos...

Los dos jóvenes salieron del local, con cierta tristeza. Confiaban que podrían encontrarlas con los Honda, no se esperaban que se hubieran ido... estaban peor que a la llegada.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Las latinas se quedaron toda la noche en el automóvil, en la playa. No habían podido dormir muy bien, pero al menos estuvieron juntas.

-¿Qué hora tienes?- preguntó Alisse, de pronto.

-Las doce del día... el tiempo pasa...

A pesar de todo, las dos lucían tranquilas... o al menos eso intentaban, todo eso les estaba resultando un poco difícil, y pensaban que mejor no era comentarlo con la otra.

-Sí...

Lily era la que estaba al volante, en ese momento echó a andar el automóvil.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Del Valle.

-Ah... algo... con todo esto no me da nada de hambre.

-Pero igual tenemos que comer algo... ahí hay una tienda. ¿Quieres comer algo especial?

-No, ya sabes lo que me gusta...

-Si, vengo en unos minutos...

Lily salió del automóvil y caminó a la tienda. Desde su asiento, Alisse la vio alejarse.

En eso, el celular de la mexicana comenzó a sonar. Con cierto temor, la chilena tomó en sus manos el celular, y vio con cierta sorpresa, que era su esposo quien llamaba.

Dudó un poco en contestar... pero finalmente lo hizo...

-¿Aló?- preguntó.

-¡Alisse!, que bueno que contestaste- escuchó la voz de Misaki, pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue que él la había llamado con su verdadero nombre -... Alisse, ¿estás ahí?

-... Me... me llamaste... Alisse- balbuceó ella, sin salir de su sorpresa.

-Claro... ese es tu nombre, ¿no?- le dijo suavemente él -¿sabes?, suena mucho más bonito que Nora...

Alisse sonrió un poco, para luego reaccionar...

-¿Pasó algo malo?- preguntó ella, temiendo que las palabras de Diego se hubieran cumplido -¿están todos bien?

-Con Wakabayashi las estamos buscando- contestó Misaki –lo sabemos, sabemos que son inocentes, Alisse... queremos ayudarlas...

La chilena no contestó, no sabía que decir. Estaba feliz porque Taro sabía que ella era inocente, pero por otro lado, ya era tarde...

-¿Alisse?, ¿dónde están?, cuando te hablé a tu celular fue Diego el que me contestó...

-Es que... lo tiré cuando me venía persiguiendo...

-Tienes que decirme donde están, para ayudarlas...

-Taro... gracias, pero... ya es tarde...- murmuró Alisse, aunque Misaki la escuchó perfectamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó él.

-A eso...

-Diego nos dijo que se verán hoy en la noche, ¿a qué se refería?

-Taro... ¿qué no te das cuenta?- le dijo ella, a punto de ponerse a llorar –nos dijo que si no íbamos hoy los iban a matar a ustedes y a los niños... y no podemos permitirlo...

-Alisse...

-Me alegra mucho saber que ustedes saben la verdad...

-El papá de Wakabayashi nos puede ayudar...- intentaba decirle Misaki, pero ella no lo dejaba terminar.

-Es mejor dejar las cosas así, nosotras los metimos en eso y sólo hay una forma de terminarlo... y todos la conocemos...

-Alisse, ¡no vayas a hacer alguna locura!

-Nunca olvides que te amo, ¿si?. Daniel y tú son lo más importante de mi vida, nunca lo olvides...

-Alisse... ¡Nora!

-Adiós Taro...

-No cuelgues... por favor, déjanos ayudarlas...

-Te amo...

Alisse colgó el teléfono, soltando a llorar. En ese momento Lily regresó, y se preocupó al ver a su amiga llorando.

-Alisse... ¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó, subiendo rápidamente al auto.

-Taro y Wakabayashi están en Japón...- contestó Alisse, entre sollozos.

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿cómo es que lo sabes?- le preguntó la mexicana.

-Taro llamó a tu celular... me estaba diciendo que nos querían ayudar...

-Supongo que no le dijiste donde estábamos...

-No... no pude... no quiero que les pase nada malo...

Lily miró a su amiga, que había comenzado a llorar nuevamente y la abrazó, esperando a que se calmara...

-Tranquilita...- le decía, suavemente –sólo esperemos que el desgraciado de Diego cumpla su palabra de que no les haga daño después de lo de hoy...

-Sí...

En ese momento, el celular comenzó a sonar otra vez. Lily lo tomó en sus manos y notó que el que llamaba, era Genzo.

-¿Quién es?- le preguntó Alisse, secándose las lágrimas.

-Genzo...

-Contéstale...

-No...

-¿Por qué no?.- se sorprendió la chilena.

-¿Qué puedo decirle?.- cuestionó la mexicana.

-Pues yo que sé, pero si no le hablas vas a arrepentirte.- advirtió Alisse.- Quizás sea la última vez que puedas hablar con él...

Lily miró otra vez el celular, mordiéndose los labios. La llamada se desvió al buzón de voz y al poco rato, el teléfono comenzó a sonar otra vez.

-Contéstale.- insistió Alisse.

-Ya.- Lily aceptó al fin.- ¿Hola?

-Lily.- dijo Genzo.- Dime en dónde estás, iré por ti.

-No, Genzo, ya es muy tarde.- negó Lily, con voz triste.- Es mejor que te olvides de mí... Cuida muy bien a Jazmín...

-No digas eso.- replicó Genzo, enojado.- No voy a perderte ni a permitir que nada malo te pase.

-Eso no fue lo que me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos.- reclamó Lily.- Ni tampoco cuando me abandonaste en el parque...

-Perdóname.- pidió Genzo, desesperado.- Debí creer en ti, debí saber que no mataste a nadie...

-Sí, debiste haberlo hecho, pero no te culpo.- musitó Lily.- Mucha gente más cree que sí fuimos nosotras, así que todo está perdido...

-No digas eso, voy a ayudarte.- dijo Genzo.- Mi padre va a hablar con la familia de Lee y...

-No, Genzo, déjalo así, por favor.- interrumpió Lily.- Lo único que conseguirán será que los maten, y eso no puedo permitirlo... Nunca dejaría que alguien te hiciera daño o que lastimaran a nuestra pequeña...

-Por favor, Lily.- pidió Genzo, suplicante.- No te des por vencida... Jazmín te necesita, yo te necesito, sin ti no soy nadie...

-Viviste sin mí muchos años, Genzo.- susurró Lily.- Podrás seguir haciéndolo...

-No, Lily, por favor.- suplicó Genzo.- Te amo...

-Y yo a ti.- dijo ella.- Por siempre...

Lily colgó el teléfono y lo apagó. Alisse suspiró.

-Ya falta poco.- dijo ella.

-Lo sé.- suspiró Lily, derramando algunas lágrimas.

Mientras tanto, Genzo maldijo el teléfono y lo arrojó hacia un lado, al darse cuenta de que Lily había apagado su celular. Akira Wakabayashi se acercó a los jóvenes, quienes se veían muy angustiados.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?.- preguntó él.

-Aun no las atrapan.- respondió Genzo.- Debemos ponernos en contacto con la familia de Lee cuanto antes.

-Eso es lo que he estado intentando hacer.- replicó Akira.- Pero no lo he conseguido. Lo único de lo que pude enterarme fue de que al parecer van a reunirse en la zona oeste de la bahía a las doce de la noche.

-Una hora muy lúgubre como para reunirse con alguien.- comentó Taro.

-Vamos a adelantarnos.- dijo el señor Akira.- Llegaremos a la zona convenida a las once y media. Estoy casi seguro de que sus esposas van a estar ahí. Sin embargo, tendrán que esperar aquí y...

-De ninguna manera.- negó Genzo.- Vamos a ir contigo.

-Me suponía que ibas a decir eso.- suspiró Akira.

-Bueno, ya nos conoce.- replicó Taro.

-Ya qué. Podrán ir conmigo, pero tendrán que quedarse en el automóvil hasta que mis hombres nos digan que el lugar es seguro.

Genzo y Taro se miraron. Al menos tenían un plan...


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20.**

André llegó al tiempo que Diego colgaba el teléfono. Éste sonrió, satisfecho.

-¿Conseguiste el transporte?.- preguntó Diego.  
-¿Tú qué crees?.- sonrió André.  
-Bien, entonces todo está listo.- dijo Diego.- Acabo de hablar con el padre de Lee, nos estará esperando a las doce, como convenimos. Tenemos toda una hora para atrapar a esas dos, así que aunque intenten escapar no lo van a conseguir.  
-Perfecto.- dijo André.- Y en dos días estaremos en la Bahamas descansando.  
-Eso tenlo por seguro.- asintió Diego.

Eran ya las diez de la noche. Las cosas no podían marchar mejor, nada podía salir mal...

-Ah, pobres chicas.- comentó Diego.- De seguro han de estar arrepentidas de haber trabajado para mí, aunque yo estoy muy feliz de que lo hayan hecho, me fueron muy útiles.

André no dijo nada. A los lejos las nubes relampagueaban, lo que significaba que estaba por desatarse una tormenta...   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Lily miró su reloj. Las once menos cuarto. La chica encendió nuevamente el teléfono y despertó a Alisse.

-Alisse, ya es hora.- dijo Lily.- Debemos irnos.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí?.- preguntó Alisse, desperezándose.   
-Como unos veinte minutos.- respondió Lily.- Yo no pude pegar un ojo.

Las dos chicas se miraron una a la otra.

-¿Estás lista?.- preguntó la chilena.  
-No, pero no hay de otra.- respondió Lily, arrancando el automóvil. 

Después de conducir un rato, las chicas llegaron a la zona de hangares del muelle de Tokio. Ambas bajaron el automóvil y echaron a andar al hangar número 9. Faltaban menos de cinco minutos para las once. Entonces, el teléfono de Lily comenzó a repiquetear.

-¿Es Diego?.- quiso saber Alisse.  
-No, es Genzo.- musitó Lily.

La chica contestó el teléfono, murmurando para sí. 

-Lily, por favor, escúchame.- pidió Genzo.- Vamos para allá, podemos ayudarlas, no se entreguen.  
-Ya es muy tarde, te lo dije.- Lily y Alisse siguieron caminando hacia el hangar.- Mejor váyanse y cuiden de nuestros hijos.  
-No voy a dejarte.- replicó Genzo.- Y Taro tampoco dejará a Alisse.  
-Dile que ya fue suficiente.- pidió Alisse.- No nos queda mucho tiempo.  
-Adiós, Genzo.- dijo Lily, disponiéndose a colgar.  
-No, Lily, no me vayas a... .- comenzó a decir Genzo, pero un forcejeo que se escuchó a través del teléfono lo interrumpió.  
-Suficiente de conversaciones cursis.- dijo Diego, por el teléfono.- Espero que le hayas dicho adiós a tu amorcito, porque será la última vez que la oigas hablar.  
-¡Déjala en paz!.- grito Genzo.- ¡Ella no mató a Lee!  
-Claro que no.- rió Diego.- Fui yo, pero los familiares de Lee no lo saben.  
-¡Más te vale que no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a mi esposa!.- gritó Genzo.- ¡O te juro que te arrepentirás!   
-Muy tarde.- replicó Diego.- Adiós, pobre príncipe. 

Se escucharon varios gritos, Genzo supo que eran Alisse y Lily las que gritaban. Taro casi le arrancó el teléfono y mientras ambos peleaban por el mismo, se escuchó por la bocina el sonido de un disparo...

Y después, el silencio.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Kana veía las noticias por televisión. Era oficial, las esposas de los jugadores japoneses Genzo Wakabayashi y Taro Misaki habían desaparecido y se sospechaba que habían sido secuestradas. Los reporteros decían que los jugadores habían estado ocultando el hecho, pero que ahora era más que evidente ya que los hijos de ambos japoneses estaban siendo cuidados por sus abuelos y no había ni rastro de Yuri ni de Nora, por no hablar de Genzo y Taro.

-Ya ocurrió, querido.- comentó Kana, cuando Akito se sentó en el sillón junto a ella.- ¿Les llamamos a sus padres?   
-Aun no, querida.- negó el señor Honda.- Tengo la fe en que ellas lograrán salir de ésta...

Sin embargo, las noticias mencionaban a la Mafia, y Kana sintió un estremecimiento.

-Eso espero.. .- murmuró ella.

La mujer miró inconscientemente el papel en donde las chicas habían anotado los nombres y las direcciones de sus padres y pensó que, pasara lo que pasara, les hablaría a ellos por la mañana...   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lily abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces para que éstos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Tenía la manos y los pies amarrados, le dolía horriblemente la cabeza y parecía encontrarse en algún sitio que apestaba a pescado. 

-¿Alisse?.- susurró Lily.

La mexicana se removió un poco y se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba acostada a pocos metros de ella, atada de pies y manos también. La chica parecía estar inconsciente, pero aun respiraba, según comprobó Lily, aliviada.

Lo último que la mexicana recordaba era que Diego había aparecido de quien sabe donde y mientras André amagaba a Alisse, Diego golpeó a Lily y la dejó inconsciente. De ahí no recordaba nada más... Lily suponía que en esos momentos Diego debía estar hablando con la familia de Lee... Alisse se removió en esos momentos y emitió un quejido.

-Alisse.- dijo Lily.- ¿Estás bien?  
-¿Te parece que estoy bien?.- se quejó Alisse.- Estoy aplastada contra un piso sucio y que apesta a pescado y me tienen atada de pies y manos. Odio el olor a pescado, si sigo aquí voy a vomitar...   
-Definitivamente, estás bien.- Lily soltó una risilla.  
-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?.- gruñó Alisse.- Éste es el fin de todo...  
-Dicen que en momentos así, solo se puede reír... .- musitó Lily.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada por varios minutos.

-¿Crees que nos vayan a matar?.- cuestionó Alisse, en voz baja.  
-No creo que sean muy piadosos con nosotras.- respondió Lily.- Quieren venganza, y van a tenerla...  
-Con nosotras.- completó Alisse.  
-Lo que no entiendo es por qué

Después de algunos minutos de cuchicheos y suposiciones, la puerta del hangar se abrió abruptamente y las luces se encendieron. Alguien jaló a las chicas y las arrastraron un poco por el suelo. Por la puerta abierta del hangar se veía una bahía.

-Aquí están ellas.- anunció Diego.- Vivitas y coleando, como lo prometí, para que hagan con ellas lo que quieran.

Unas manos fuertes hicieron que Alisse y Lily se incorporaran abruptamente. Unos hombres con trajes negros y armas en las manos la miraban.

-No saben cuanto tiempo he estado buscándolas.- dijo un hombre de rasgos orientales y baja estatura.- Van a pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi hijo...

Lily y Alisse supieron que se trataba del padre de Lee...   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Después de que el disparo se escuchó, a Genzo y a Taro les resultó imposible el volver a comunicarse al celular de Lily.

-Las mató.- dijo Taro, en estado de shock.- Las mató...   
-No, no pudo atreverse a hacerlo... .- musitó Genzo, mirando el celular e intentando llamar por milésima vez.  
-¿Qué no escuchaste? ¡Eso fue un disparo!.- gritó Taro.- Las ha matado.  
-No, no puede ser.- Genzo trataba de convencerse.- No las pudo matar porque la familia de Lee las busca, lo más seguro es que vaya a entregarlas en vez de matarlas él mismo...  
-De lo que sirve, de cualquier manera las van a matar.- replicó Taro.  
-Aun podremos impedirlo.- dijo Genzo, decidido.- Vamos.  
-No.- negó Akira.- Les dije que solo podrían bajar cuando estuviéramos seguros de que todo está bien allá afuera.  
-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Han atrapado a nuestras esposas, por supuesto que nada está bien allá afuera!.- gritó Genzo, abriendo la puerta del automóvil.- Lo siento, pero no pienso seguir esperando.

Genzo se bajó del automóvil y Taro lo siguió, sin importarles nada. Akira ordenó a dos de sus hombres que los siguieran al tiempo que se apresuraba en intentar llamar nuevamente al padre de Lee...   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Los familiares de Lee hicieron subir a Alisse y a Lily a un enorme yate. Las chicas vieron a Diego y a André por última vez hablando con el padre de Lee... Después, el chino subió al yate y éste arrancó.

-¿A dónde vamos?.- se atrevió a preguntar Lily.  
-A mar abierto.- respondió el chino.- Espero que les guste el mar, porque es ahí en donde van a vivir a partir de ahora.   
-Debe estar bromeando.- dijo Alisse, aterrada.- ¡No sé nadar!   
-Y ni lo vas a necesitar.- replicó chino.- Porque esta noche van a dormir con los peces.

Lily apretó los labios y comenzó a tener muchísimo pánico. Ella sí sabía nadar pero dudaba mucho que los chinos le permitieran hacerlo, además de que le aterraba el mar... Una de sus peores pesadillas era el morir ahogada... Además, Alisse no sabía nadar... sin contar que le tenía terror al agua...  
Alisse parecía estar en algo muy parecido al shock.

-Lily, ¿y si le digo que mejor que nos dispare, o algo así?- le susurró en español Alisse a la mexicana, que la miró como si estuviera loca.  
-¿¡En qué estás pensando!?- le gritó, en el mismo idioma -¿Cómo se te ocurre que les vamos a dar ideas de cómo matarnos?  
-Es que te juro que le tengo horror al agua- dijo Alisse, pálida –no se qué voy a hacer cuando nos agarren...  
-Trata de estar tranquila- dijo Lily, aunque sabía que eso era casi imposible –quizás algo ocurre que no nos lanzan al agua...   
-O nos matan de otra forma...  
-Deja de decir esa estupidez...  
-... ¿Y si tratamos de convencerlos de que nosotras no hicimos nada?- dijo esta vez Alisse –en una de esas logramos convencerlos de que en realidad fue Diego el que lo hizo, y nos culpó a nosotras...  
-Ya, ¿y tú crees que nos van a creer a estar alturas?. Quizás a ellos les importa un soberano bledo quien mató a Lee, pero en la búsqueda de un culpable son capaz de agarrar al primer idiota que se les cruce...  
-Mejor di: las idiotas que se les cruce.  
-... Mm...


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21.**

Para la señora Kana era muy difícil lo que estaba ocurriendo... pero de pronto no lo pudo soportar más, así que tomó el auricular del teléfono en sus manos.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó con cierta sorpresa Akito, mirándola –no me digas que los vas a llamar ahora...

-Sí...- contestó su esposa, con voz segura. El hombre suspiró.

-Kana... ya dijimos que...

-¿Por qué no te pones en los lugares de ellos?- lo interrumpió ella –llevan años sin ver a sus hijas, ¿cómo crees que se sentirán si la próxima vez que las vean sea para su funeral?

Akito no contestó palabra, no tenía nada que decir ante las palabras de su esposa. Ella aprovechó el silencio para terminar de llamar.

-¿Si?- se escuchó del otro lado.

-Ehh... disculpa, ¿se encuentra Emily Salazar...- dijo Kana, después de unos momentos.

-Un momento...

Pasaron algunos momentos, en que una mujer contestó...

-Disculpe... le quiero hablar de su hija Lily- dijo Kana.

-¿De Lily?- escuchó que Emily decía, y notó emoción en su voz -¿qué sabe de ella?, ¿sabe donde puedo encontrarla?

A pesar de todo, a Kana le costó explicar a Emily lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y lo mismo le ocurrió cuando habló con Paula Apablaza sobre Alisse. Al final, las dos mujeres terminaron muy afectadas, pero estaban decididas a ir a buscar a sus hijas, así que se comprometieron a ir a Japón lo antes posible.

-Ya está hecho...- murmuró Kana, una vez que colgó el teléfono después de hablar con la mamá de Alisse.

-Espero que sea lo correcto...- suspiró Akito. La mujer lo miró con cierta molestia.

-¿Acaso no es correcto hablarle de sus hijas a dos mujeres que llevan años sin saber de ellas?- le preguntó -¿cómo te sentirías si alguno de nuestros hijos hubieran hecho esa locura?

-... Pero no la hicieron, y de verdad me alegra...

Kana suspiró...

----------------------------------------------

Alisse sintió un golpe en su cara, y se aguantó los deseos de soltar las lágrimas que sentía en sus ojos. Lily la miró, sintiendo también su mejilla algo hinchada.

Habían intentado hacer entender a los chinos que ellas no habían hecho nada, que ni siquiera conocían a Lee. El resultado fue que el padre del muchacho se desquitara un poco con ellas.

Finalmente, Alisse no pudo soportar las lágrimas...

-Ya, me cansé- dijo el hombre –hasta aquí no más...

Lily y Alisse se miraron, el pánico estaba pintado en sus rostros.

Dos de los hombres agarraron a la mexicana y los otros dos a la chilena. Alisse se resistía con insistencia, haciéndose que los chinos se aburrieran. Lily la miraba sin comprender de todo su actitud... finalmente, uno de los hombres la golpeó en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.

Lily comprendió por qué hizo eso y por unos momentos consideró en que le hicieran lo mismo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, puesto que llegaron y la tiraron al mar.

Al menos la mexicana pudo tomar aire antes de caer. Cuando aun no comenzaba a hundirse, vio que a Alisse también la lanzaron. Por supuesto que la chilena no tardó en comenzar a hundirse, contrario a Lily, que hacía todos los esfuerzos por mantenerse a flote...

Pero eso le duró muy poco. Con desesperación notó que se hundía, y que el aire pronto dejara de mantenerlo... soltó el aire de pronto, y comenzó a sentir que lentamente iba perdiendo la conciencia...

------------------------------------------

Diego y André vieron alejarse el yate de los chinos, con Lily y Alisse en él. Muy pronto todo se acabaría, y ellos podrían estar tranquilos.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó de pronto André, Diego, sonriendo, asintió.

-Vamos al hotel, ahí repartiremos el bo...

Unas voces llamó su atención. Mirando hacia el muelle, vio a unos hombres, tres de los cuales los reconoció inmediatamente.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ellos aquí?- gruñó, al ver a Taro Misaki, Genzo Wakabayashi y al padre de este último, Akira.

-¿Cómo se enteraron?... ellas no pudieron haberles dicho...- murmuró André, con cierta preocupación.

-Por supuesto que no se lo dijeron. Las conozco, nunca lo habrían hecho si es que estaban amenazadas con eso... ¿cómo demonios se enteraron de esto?

-Bueno... ¿no que Akira Wakabayashi no es de los trigos muy limpios?- dijo André, después de unos momentos –debe tener sus contactos por ahí, que le dijeron que las otras dos estarían aquí.

-¡Diablos!, lo más seguro es que ahora vayan a alta mar a intentar rescatarlas- gruñó Diego.

-Mm... ¿qué hacemos?

-... Será mejor asegurarnos a que ellas estén muertas- dijo Diego –esperaremos a que ellos regresen y después, si es que no están muertas...

-¿Piensa hacerlo tu?

-Nosotros, dirás mejor- corrigió Diego –de algo estoy seguro: esas no se quedarán vivas y felices con esos estúpidos.

André suspiró, con cierto cansancio por esa situación.

-¿No será mejor que desaparezcamos de una vez?

-¿¡Te volviste loco!?, ¿tú sabes lo que significa que Akira Wakabayashi las esté ayudando?, ¡estamos fritos, muertos!, ¿o acaso no crees que él no va a defender a su nuera y a la amiga de ésta?. Si esas quedan vivas, nosotros estamos muertos, porque los chinos no se quedarían tranquilos sino hasta matar al asesino de su hijo, y yo no estoy dispuesto a morir.

Nuevamente André no volvió a replicar palabra.

----------------------------------------------

Lily ya no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, ni cuánto tiempo le quedaba a ella y Alisse para terminar con todo. A todo esto, a su amiga le había perdido el rastro hacía bastante rato...

Pero de pronto, sintió que algo la jalaba. No entendió en un primer momento qué ocurría, hasta que, sin abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta que otra vez podía respirar...

-¿Estás bien?

Reconoció inmediatamente esa voz. Aun pensando que podía equivocarse, abrió los ojos lentamente, y se dio cuenta que era su esposo el que la estaba afirmando y manteniendo a flote, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. De algún lugar, les llegaba luz directa, bastante fuerte, parecía un foco.

-Tuve miedo de no llegar a tiempo...

Antes que lograra decir cualquier cosa, un poco más alejado, salió otra persona a la superficie. Lily lo reconoció, era Taro.

-Ya está todo bien...- volvió a decir Wakabayashi.

Lily no entendía del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aun confundida, dejó que Genzo la llevara hacia un yate que los estaba esperando, y de arriba los ayudaron a subir.

-¿Cómo está Alisse?- preguntó, preocupada, mientras Genzo le desataba las manos.

-Misaki está con ella...

Cuando Lily se soltó al fin de las amarras, Genzo la abrazó con fuerza. Por un momento, ella quiso separarse, pero estaba tan aliviada que se abrazó a su esposo... Alisse ya había despertado, y Taro también la estaba desatando. No había dicho una palabra aun...

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Misaki, preocupado al ver lo callada que estaba -¿qué te ocurre?

La chilena no contestó, sólo miraba a Taro, quizás con algo de temor.

-¿Alisse?- le preguntó otra vez -¿te hicieron algo?

Pero ella volvió a quedarse callada, aunque de un momento a otro, se abrazó a Misaki, comenzando a llorar. El respondió a ese abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tranquila... ya todo pasó...

-¿Por qué vinieron?- les preguntó Lily, aunque más parecía un reclamo -¿qué no ven que Diego les va a hacer algo?

-A ése no hay que hacerle caso...- dijo con despreocupación Wakabayashi –más bien debería empezar a pensar en desaparecer, porque cuando la familia de Lee se entere de quién es el verdadero asesino, quizás qué le harán...

-¿Cómo así?- preguntó Alisse -¿cómo... tienen contacto con ellos?, ¿conocían a ese muchacho?

-Ahh...- Genzo miró disimuladamente a Taro, y éste sonrió un poco –digamos que mi papá tiene algunos contactos con su familia...

Alisse y Lily fruncieron el cejo. Una vez que ellas ya estaban más tranquilas, de alguna parte salieron dos frazadas con las que ellos las obligaron a cubrirse. Taro no se había despegado nada de Alisse, lo mismo Genzo con Lily.

-¿Contactos?- repitió Lily -¿a qué te refieres?

-Ahhh...- a Wakabayashi le era algo difícil explicar todo eso lo que hacía a su padre, aun a Lily, que después de haberla tratado tan mal por el echo de que "supuestamente" ella y Alisse habían matado a alguien, quizás como reaccionaría ella al enterarse en los negocios en que anda el suegro...

-Digamos que el papá de Genzo está metido en... "ese mundo" de la maf...

-¿¡Qué!?

Los dos se quedaron inmediatamente en silencio, mientras que Alisse y Lily se estaban sintiendo bastante molestas.

-¿De la mafia?- preguntó Lily -¿de la mafia?

-Eh... sí...- contestó con poca seguridad Wakabayashi.

-No puedo creerlo... después de la forma en que nos trataron, resulta que tú papá es de la mafia, ¡o sea!- dijo Alisse, molesta.

-Bueno... ¿cómo querían que reaccionáramos?- dijo esta vez Taro –si un tipo llega y nos dicen que mataron a alguien...

-No quisieron escucharnos- lo interrumpió Lily, quizás un poco molesta –no tenían idea de cómo fueron las cosas, ¡le hicieron caso a unos tipos que era primera vez que veían y, peor aún, querían matarnos!

Genzo y Taro no replicaron palabra. Sólo desviaron la vista, arrepentidos.

-Ya les dijimos que lo sentimos...- dijo Misaki –sabemos que cometimos un error, y no tienen idea el miedo que sentimos al darnos cuenta que podían haber muerto...

-Nos portamos mal, lo tenemos bien claro... pero ya no vamos a permitir que les hagan más daño...

Pero para las latinas, ellos ya habían hecho mucho con haberlas ayudado... y con eso, volvían a tener la ilusión de vivir tranquilos...

-----------------------------------------------

En Chile, después de recibir la llamada de Japón (era de madrugada), Paula se levantó rápidamente. Desde la cama, su esposo la miró.

-Paula, ¿vas a alguna parte?- le preguntó con voz adormilada.

-A Japón...- contestó ella, sin mirarlo siquiera, y buscando su ropa para empezar a empacar.

-Ah...- Gastón volvió a cerrar los ojos, para dormirse. Pero esa tranquilidad duró poco, porque no demoró en reaccionar -¡¿Qué?!, ¿a Japón?

-Sí...- contestó la mujer. Gastón se sentó en la cama, mirándola.

-¿Por qué vas a Japón?

-Para ir a buscar a Alisse y traerla de una oreja de vuelta a Chile.

-A... ¿A Alisse?, ¿te hablaron de ella?

-Sí, y no tienes idea en los líos que está metida...- murmuró Paula –y si ya dejas de ser tan orgulloso, también deberías empezar a empacar para ir conmigo.

El hombre no hizo más que suspirar, levantándose. Ya en el camino le preguntaría qué había hecho su hija... muchas veces definida como la "oveja negra".

---------------------------------------------

En México, también otra familia se estaba levantando... Bueno, no levantando, ya que de plano ninguno había podido dormir. Alejandro Del Valle tenía deseos de irse a Japón cuanto antes para tratar de encontrar a su hija, y no había podido pensar en otra cosa desde que su esposa le había dicho acerca de la llamada de la mujer japonesa.

-¿En qué lío se habrá metido Lily esta vez?.- gruñó Alejandro.

-Por lo que sé, es algo serio.- respondió Emily, apretando los labios.- Problemas con la mafia. Te dije que debimos haber puesto más empeño en encontrarla cuando huyó del Internado.

-Y yo te dije que era caso perdido.- replicó Alejandro.- Mira en lo que se metió ahora. Seguramente ha de ser algo relacionado con las drogas.

-No, más bien sobre un asesinato que no cometieron.- explicó Emily.

-¿Asesinato?.- Alejandro gritó.- ¿Cómo puede ser?

-Vamos, no puedes creer que eso puede ser verdad.- gruñó Emily.- Conozco a Lily, sé que ella es capaz de hacer muchas cosas pero no la creo capaz de matar a nadie.

Alejandro no respondió, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. La pareja pronto estuvo lista para marcharse en el primer vuelo con rumbo a Japón, no sin antes dejarle un mensaje a la hermana mayor de Lily.

-Solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo.- musitó Alejandro.

-Algo me dice que alguien la va a ayudar y a proteger.- respondió Emily.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?

-¿Qué no has leído el periódico?.- exclamó Emily.- ¿No sabes aun con quien se ha casado nuestra hija?

El señor Del Valle puso cara de desconocer el hecho de que su hija menor estuviera casada. Emily prefirió guardarle la noticia de que, además de todo, también ya era abuelo...


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22.**

Mientras tanto, en una cómoda cómoda de ciudad Cómoda... Eh, no, perdón... Otra vez...

Mientras tanto, Akira Wakabayshi hablaba con el padre de Lee. El chino no creyó en un principio en las palabras de Wakabayashi y amenazó con armarle guerra si no le entregaba a las muchachas, pero Akira no se dejó amedrentar y estuvo dispuesto a defender a su nuera y a la amiga de ésta.

-No busco guerra, solo pretendo que se haga justicia.- dijo Akira.- Comprendo cómo te debes de sentir, si alguien matara a Genzo yo quisiera acabar con su asesino con mis propias manos, pero no por eso me voy a vengar con un inocente por eso. Esas dos chicas tienen padres también, piensa en eso. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si te enteraras de que a Lee lo asesinaron por algo que no cometió?  
-¿Quiénes son entonces los verdaderos asesinos, si no fueron esas mujeres?.- cuestionó el padre de Lee.  
-Ellas lo saben.- replicó Akira.- Solo hay que escuchar su versión. 

En ese momento, el yate que había llevado a Genzo y a Taro en busca de sus esposas regresaba con los cuatro mencionados a bordo. Genzo fue el primero en saltar a tierra firme y ayudó a Lily a bajar, seguida de Taro quien ayudó a Alisse.

-¿Ahora sí nos vas a escuchar?.- inquirió Lily, mirando con enojo al padre de Lee.- Ya le había dicho que nosotras no matamos a Lee.  
-Las escucharé, pero no abusen de mi paciencia.- replicó el chino.  
-Yaaaa.- gruñó Alisse.

Lily le dio un codazo, y la chilena disfrazó su comentario con una tos. Akira y el chino dieron algunas órdenes a sus hombres y pronto todos se dirigieron al edificio en donde Diego y André habían encerrado a Alisse y a Lily, en donde por supuesto ya no había ni rastros de los dos criminales.

-Han huido.- comentó Alisse, enojada.- Par de cobardes.  
-Era de esperarse.- musitó Lily.  
-¿Irse quiénes?.- quiso saber Taro.- ¿Hablas del par de tipejos que las atacaron en el parque?  
-Los mismos.- respondió Alisse.- Ellos mataron a Lee.  
-Diego Solano era nuestro jefe en China.- comenzó a explicar Lily al padre de Lee.- Siempre supimos que se traía un negocio entre manos, porque él nos pidió ayuda a Alisse y a mí para realizarlo, pero nunca supimos de qué se trataba hasta que Diego nos tendió la trampa. Cuando nos reunimos con él, acababa de matar a su hijo e hizo que pareciera que nosotras lo habíamos hecho.  
-¿Y por qué motivo se la han pasado huyendo si son inocentes?.- quiso saber el chino.  
-¿Usted no huiría si lo persiguieran un grupo de mafiosos chinos armados hasta los dientes y dispuestos a dejarlo como queso grouyére?.- gruñó Alisse.

El chino respondió, solo hizo una mueca. Llamó a uno de sus hombres y le dio algunas órdenes en chino. Los hombres del padre de Lee comenzaron a movilizarse con rapidez.

-Tengan por seguro que, aunque los culpables hayan huido, no van a llegar muy lejos.- dijo el chino.- Y lamento haber querido matarlas.

Y sin agregar más, el chino hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Lily y Alisse intercambiaron miradas con Genzo y Taro.

-Bueno, asunto aclarado.- dijo Akira.- No esperen más de un hombre como él.  
-Con que haya decidido no matarnos, me basta.- dijo Lily.- ¿Podemos irnos ya?  
-Cuanto antes.- respondió Genzo.- Hay una personita que se muere de ganas de verte...  
-Y a ti también, Liss.- sonrió Taro.

La chilena sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa?.- quiso saber él.  
-Nada, que me gusta que me digas Liss.- dijo ella.

Akira hizo planes. Genzo, Lily, Taro y Alisse regresarían a Europa cuanto antes, muy bien resguardados por temor a que Diego o André intentaran una última jugarreta. El señor Wakabayashi permanecería en Japón unos días más para apoyar al padre de Lee y después regresaría a Inglaterra.

-Pero por hoy.- dijo Akira.- Deben descansar un poco. Deben estar agotadas.   
-Quizás un poco.- admitió Lily.- Gracias, por todo, señor...   
-No me tienes que agradecer.- sonrió Akira.- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi nuera... Y no me llames "señor". Ya formas parte de la familia.

Lily sonrió y besó al señor Wakabayashi en la mejilla.

-Yaaa.- dijo Alisse –que patera eres, Lily...

Taro y Genzo disimularon la risa y el comentario con una tos de perro. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Diego y André no tardaron en poner pies en polvorosa en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que Alisse y Lily regresaban a tierra firme en compañía de sus esposos. Akira Wakabayashi se ponía en contacto con el chino y ésta fue la señal para que los otros dos salieran corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. 

-Ahora sí que nos va a cargar.- dijo André.- Estamos perdidos.   
-Solo si nos atrapan.- replicó Diego.  
-¿Crees que podremos escaparnos de ellos?.- André estaba escéptico.   
-Si ese par de tontas lo lograron, nosotros con mayor razón.- replicó Diego.- Tendremos que huir a un sitio en donde no nos encuentren...

André se preguntó si ellos en verdad correrían con la misma suerte. Cierto era que Lily y Alisse habían conseguido zafarse, pero a ellas solo las perseguían los chinos y a ellos no solo los seguiría el padre de Lee, sino que también los iban a perseguir el padre de Genzo... 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Así pues, todos se subieron al coche que habían llevado los hombres y se pusieron en marcha, pero a pesar de que ya era muy tarde, las chicas insistieron en ir a ver a los Honda.

-Es tardísimo, luego les hablan por teléfono.- sugirió Genzo.  
-Ellos han sido como nuestros segundos padres.- replicó Lily.- Los que nos han apoyado sin condiciones. Lo que menos podemos hacer es avisarles que se encuentran bien.  
-Eso es cierto.- apoyó Alisse.- Es algo que no puede esperar para mañana.  
-Ya, entiendo la indirecta.- musitó Genzo.- Vamos pues.

Alisse no tardó en quedarse dormida en brazos de Taro. Lily se recargó contra Genzo pero no cerró los ojos.

-Lo lamento, de verdad.- murmuró Genzo.- Debí creer en ti...  
-Ya lo pasado, pasado.- sentenció Lily.- Por ahora, me da gusto que estés aquí.  
-¿Aunque mi padre sea de la mafia?  
-Me casé contigo, no con él.- rió Lily.- Además, yo tampoco he sido una blanca palomita.

Ambos rieron y él la besó. Lily se dejó envolver por los brazos de Genzo y se quedó dormida. Rato más tarde, el coche se estacionó frente a la casa de los Honda. A pesar de lo tarde (o temprano) que era, Kana se asomó por la ventana y por un momento se asustó al pensar que se trataba de los familiares de Diego. Sin embargo, al ver a Alisse bajar del coche, Kana gritó a su esposo.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó él, preocupado.  
-¡Son Lily y Alisse!.- respondió Kana.- ¡Están vivas!   
-¡Ah!.- el señor Akito abrió la puerta y corrió a recibir a las que consideraba como sus hijas.- ¡Lily, Alisse! 

Lily, como era de esperarse, se le dejó ir al señor Honda, aunque Alisse se quedó un poco atrás, como era su costumbre.

-Vamos, ya sabemos que eres reservada, pero la ocasión lo amerita.- apremió Lily.  
-Ya qué.- Alisse aceptó el abrazo del señor Honda también, y después del de Kana.- Me da gusto volverlos a ver...  
-Lo mismo decimos, querida.- Kana lloraba.- Pensé que todo había terminado...

Taro y Genzo observaban la escena desde prudente distancia. A Misaki se le escapó un bostezo y Genzo dio una cabezada.

-Deben estar agotados.- dijo Kana.- Pasen a descansar.  
-No queremos molestar.- dijo Lily.- Ya nos vamos, solo queríamos agradecerles por todo.  
-De ninguna manera, van a quedarse aquí hasta que amanezca, por lo menos.- replicó Kana.- Están disponibles las habitaciones de los muchachos, pueden quedarse en ellas.  
-Insisto en ello también, se ven todos muy cansados.- apoyó Akito.  
-¿Qué opinan?.- Alisse volteó a ver a los otros tres.  
-Por mí está bien.- apoyó Taro, bostezando.  
-Supongo que es lo mismo aquí que allá.- dijo Genzo.  
-Entonces, nos quedamos.- sonrió Lily.- Muchas gracias.

Alisse y Taro ocuparon una habitación y Lily y Genzo durmieron en otra. Los cuatro estaban tan cansados que se quedaron dormidos inmediatamente. Cuando Lily despertó, el sol ya brillaba muy alto en el cielo y los rayos se colaban a través de la ventana. Ella se removió y vio a Genzo durmiendo a su lado. Sigilosamente, Lily lo besó y salió de la cama, se vistió y bajó las escaleras para buscar algo de desayunar, se moría de hambre. De la sala provenía un murmullo de voces, cosa que sorprendió a Lily ya que se suponía que el señor Honda debía estar en el trabajo. ¿Habría salido algo mal?

-¿Señora Honda?.- aventuró Lily.- ¿Está usted ahí?   
-Lily, ya despertaste.- sonrió Kana.- Baja, por favor.  
-¿Tiene visitas?.- preguntó Lily, aun dudosa.- Si es así, preferiría no bajar, no ando vestida de manera adecuada. 

Lily traía puesta la misma ropa sucia y arrugada del día de ayer, claro que seca, pero aun así estaba en deplorables condiciones, por no mencionar que no se había lavado el cabello y se le notaba.

-No te preocupes, Lily, a esta gente no le va a importar cómo estés vestida.- sonrió Kana.- Vamos, ven a la sala. 

Un poco inquieta, la mexicana siguió a la mujer... Y se llevó una gran sorpresa...  
En la sala estaban esperando Alejandro Del Valle y Emily Salazar. Sus padres. Lily se quedó boquiabierta. Tenía años de no verlos, y después de pensar que nunca más los vería, lo que Lily menos se esperaba era encontrárselos en Japón y mucho menos en la sala de la casa de los señores Honda.

-¿Padre?.- inquirió ella.- ¿Madre? ¿Qué hacen aquí?   
-Vinimos a verte.- dijo su madre.- Me alegra ver que estás bien...   
-Ah... 

Lily no sabía qué decir, después de tanto tiempo se sentía muy incómoda al estar en presencia de las personas que la habían traído al mundo. La chica se sentó enfrente de sus padres y comenzó a mirarse las uñas, como siempre hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa. 

-Creciste.- comentó Alejandro Del Valle, mirando fijamente a su hija.- Y te casaste.  
-Y tengo una hija.- dijo Lily.  
-¿Una hija?.- Alejandro enarcó mucho las cejas.  
-Sí, papá, tienes una nieta.- sonrió Lily.- Tiene cinco meses, bueno, ya está por cumplir los seis... Tiene los ojos de mamá...  
-Tus ojos.- Alejandro sonrió por primera vez.- Bueno, al menos me da gusto ver te ha ido bien... O más o menos bien...  
-Si consideras por lo que he tenido que pasar, creo que me ha ido muy bien.- replicó Lily.  
-Pues lo dudaría un poco, a juzgar por tu aspecto... .- replicó Alejandro, mirando a su hija de arriba abajo.- ¿En dónde estuvo tu esposo cuando tú estabas en problemas?  
-Tratando de encontrarla.- respondió Genzo, quien iba llegando a la sala en esos momentos.  
-¿La dejaste sola cuando más la necesitaba?.- retó el señor Del Valle.  
-Al menos no me desentendí de ella por años.- replicó Genzo.

Ambos hombres se retaron con la mirada. Emily decidió intervenir. 

-Tú debes de ser mi yerno.- sonrió la mujer.- Soy Emily Salazar, madre de Lily.  
-Genzo Wakabayashi.- el portero hizo una reverencia oriental de respeto.- Mucho gusto.  
-Y él es mi esposo, Alejandro Del Valle.- dijo Emily.  
-Mucho gusto.- repitió Genzo.  
-No puedo decir lo mismo.- bufó Alejandro.- No cuidó usted de mi hija como debía.  
-Y usted tampoco, si me permite decirlo.- replicó Genzo.- Pero es algo en lo que no pienso meterme. Únicamente le digo que si su hija no me importara, no habría venido desde Alemania ni habría arriesgado mi vida para salvarla.

Alejandro gruñó, pero no dijo nada. Lily supo que si bien su padre aun no terminaba de aceptar la idea de que ella tuviera un esposo y una hija, al menos él ya había comprendido que Genzo la amaba, a pesar de todo.

-Iré por un poco de té.- ofreció Lily, quien tenía que salir de la habitación para no llorar frente a sus padres. Tenían años de no verse y sin embargo, no le habían dado ni un abrazo.  
-No te molestes, yo iré.- dijo Emily, poniéndose de pie y tomando la jarra que estaba en la mesita del centro.  
-No, mamá, iré yo.- Lily tomó la jarra también con tanta fuerza que la tapa se cayó al suelo y ella se agachó a recogerla.

Sin embargo, fue Alejandro quien la tomó, pero en vez de dársela a alguna de las mujeres, se levantó y abrazó a Lily con fuerza.

-Nunca dejamos de pensar en ti y de preguntarnos si estabas bien.- murmuró el señor Del Valle, sin soltar a su hija.

Lily sintió que su madre también la abrazaba y comenzó a llorar. Genzo, satisfecho, sonrió y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba la tierna y cursi escena.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23.**

Mientras tanto, Taro despertó y se dirigió al baño, preguntándose qué hora sería. Estando ahí y después de hacer sus necesidades, se lavó la cara y volvió a la habitación que estaba compartiendo con Alisse, sin escuchar las voces de los demás. Su esposa ya estaba despierta, aunque no se había levantado.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó ella, mientras lo abrazaba, pues él se había vuelto a acostar a su lado.

-... Por ahí...- contestó Misaki, vagamente, y acariciándole la cabeza.

-Hay algo que aún no me has dicho, Taro- dijo ella, en un suspiro y luego de algunos momentos de silencio. Taro la miró con cierta sorpresa.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No me dijiste cómo te enteraste que Lily y yo éramos inocentes... ¿cómo le hicieron?, ¿hablaron con Diego?

-Ahh...- Taro dudó unos instantes en decirle la verdad. La conocía, y sabía que esas cosas de la cajita eran sagrada para ella –bueno... leí tu diario...

Ella lo miró con sorpresa, quizás no esperando esa respuesta.

-¿Mi diario?, ¿y cómo lo encontraste?- le preguntó, confundida –lo escondí para que no lo hallaras...

-¿Y tú crees que no te conozco lo suficiente?- sonrió Misaki –me costó un poco encontrarlo, pero lo hice... después hablé con Wakabayashi y dejé a Daniel con mi papá, para venir por ti...

Lo notó, había visto cuando la mirada de Alisse pareció dudar y ella miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó, con cierta preocupación.

-Taro... ¿qué habría pasado si no encontrabas el diario... o si no te hubieras acordado que tenía esa caja?- le preguntó ella.

-...- Misaki miró a su esposa unos instantes, ya comprendía la razón de su tristeza. Se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó –ya no soportaba estar sin ti, Liss... no me quedaba mucho tiempo aguantando el estar lejos de ti...

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, Alisse... por cierto, ¿qué nombre es la J?

Antes que la chilena contestara, tocaron la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?- escucharon del otro lado, reconocieron a la señora Kana.

-Pase...

La señora abrió la puerta y sonrió al verlos.

-Nora, querida... hay alguien que te quiere ver- le dijo suavemente la mujer. Alisse la miró con cierta confusión.

-¿Quién es?- le preguntó.

-Ve a verlo...

Alisse miró a Misaki, quien se encogió de hombros. Ambos se levantaron y salieron del cuarto, yendo hacia donde estaban los demás. La muchacha vio a su amiga abrazada a dos personas, que le costó un tanto reconocer. Luego vio a otros dos, y se quedó paralizada unos momentos.

-Hola, Alisse...- dijo la mujer, sonriéndole.

Fue cuestión de segundos. Alisse corrió hacia ellos y se abrazó a la mujer.

Taro miraba confundido la escena, no tenía idea quienes eran ellos y menos la manera de actuar de su esposa. Era muy difícil que ella actuara de manera tan efusiva...

-¿Por qué nos hiciste esto, Alisse?- le dijo el hombre. La muchacha se abrazó a él, llorando como una niña.

-Papi...- dijo, entre sollozos –me han... hecho mucha... falta...

-¿Y tú crees que a nosotros no?- le dijo él –no tienes idea cómo está Julián, lo mismo que Martina, sin contar tus abuelos...

-No entiendo por qué actuaste así... las dos- agregó luego Paula, la mamá de Alisse –no tienen idea de cuanto nos afectó todo esto...

-Deben tener hambre- dijo Kana, sonriendo -¿quieren pasar a comer?

Después de estar insistiendo un buen rato, todos aceptaron la invitación de Kana. Los primeros en ir fueron los padres de Lily, ésta y Wakabayashi. Alisse se quedó unos momentos más, de pie, al lado de sus padres.

-Tuve tanto miedo de no volver a verte...- murmuró Paula, acariciando el rostro de su hija –no tienes idea lo angustiada que estaba, cuando la señora Kana nos llamó y nos contó todo lo que había pasado.

-Lo lamento- sonrió Alisse -¡estoy muy feliz de verlos!

Taro observaba la escena con una sonrisa. Nunca se habría esperado algo así, de verdad que era una sorpresa muy grande.

-¿Y, Alisse, cuándo nos volvemos a Chile?- preguntó Gastón –todos estarán muy felices de verte, te han extrañado muchísimo...

-Ah, eso...- murmuró la muchacha –tengo algo que decirles...

Ella sabía que Taro no se había movido del lugar, y que los observaba. Con una sonrisa, se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano, volviendo después junto a sus padres.

-Tengo que presentarles a mi esposo, Taro Misaki...- dijo Alisse, sonriente.

Paula ya lo sabía, así que su sorpresa no fue tanta como la de Gastón, que casi se cae de la impresión, por las palabras dichas por su hija.

-¡¿Te casaste?!- le gritó, seriamente -¿¡Te casaste!?

-Mucho gusto, soy Paula Apablaza, la mamá de Alisse- sonrió la mujer, dándole la mano a Misaki.

-¿¡Tú lo sabías!?, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?- le reclamó el hombre a su esposa. Ella se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

-Estabas enojado, ¿qué no lo recuerdas?- le reprochó.

-Sí, pero eso no significaba que me hubiera dejado de importar- reclamó Gastón –no puedo creer, Paula, que no me lo hubieras dicho...

-Ya, papá, eso no importa mucho ya- suspiró Alisse, sabiendo que su padre podía estar alegando todo el día sobre lo mismo.

-Bueno, sí...- Gastón miró de manera suspicaz a Taro, haciendo que éste se sintiera un poco incómodo -¿cómo es que Alisse se metió en este lío si se suponía que estaba contigo?, ¿cómo lo permitiste?

-Es que... ella tenía "ese" problema de antes de conocernos- murmuró Misaki, con cierto temor –de echo, cuando nos casamos yo no tenía idea de estos...

-De todas formas, te agradecemos mucho lo que hiciste por ella- sonrió Paula, evitando con esto que Gastón dijera alguna otra cosa.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- sonrió esta vez Taro, abrazando a Alisse –yo amo a su hija, sin contar que no puedo permitir dejar al pequeño Daniel sin su madre...

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Paula y Alisse suspiraron, mientras que Misaki sintió algo de temor al ver la cara que Gastón puso al escuchar lo anterior.

-¿Dije algo malo?- le preguntó Taro a su esposa.

-Claro que no, es la "sorpresa del momento"- contestó Alisse, con cierto aburrimiento –creo que mi papá ya tenía demasiado con eso de que estaba casada...

-Puede...

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Gastón, después que se calmara.

-Daniel- sonrió Alisse –pero lo malo es que no está en Japón, sino que en Francia, son el papá de Taro, que se ofreció a cuidarlo mientras se solucionaba este problema...

-Ya veo...

La señora Kana volvía con ellos, apurándolos para que fueran al comedor a estar con los demás, mientras desayunaban.

Más que nada, Lily y Alisse tuvieron que hablar sobre lo que habían hecho desde su huída del internado, durante la fiesta de graduación (más parecía un interrogatorio), y de cómo se habían metido en tremendo lío.

-Pero lo bueno es que ya todo acabó- dijo sonriente Kana -¿y qué piensan hacer ahora que todo se arregló?

Todos se miraron unos momentos, y se encogieron levemente de hombros.

-Creo que tenemos que esperar que dice mi padre- dijo Genzo, después de unos instantes –no estamos seguros que fue lo que pasó con Diego y André, y en una de esas, insisten en buscarlas...

-Bueno, quizás no duren mucho- dijo Alisse –con la familia del chino y tú papá, Genzo, no durarán mucho, creo yo...

-Pero es mejor estar seguros- insistió Wakabayashi –de todas formas, mi papá nos llevará a Europa, lo antes posible.

El viaje quedó dispuesto para esa misma noche, y los muchachos serían acompañados por los papás de Alisse y Lily, que se morían por conocer a sus nietos.

-¿Y se irán a Alemania?- preguntó Lara, la hermana mayor de Lily, cuando Alejandro la llamó por teléfono -¿y cómo está Lily?

-Está muy bien- sonrió el hombre –ahora mismo anda por aquí, ¿quieres hablar con ella?

-¡Sí!

La familia se había trasladó a la mansión Wakabayashi, en donde Akira recibió a sus suegros y a los demás con una "buena noticia": los mafiosos chinos habían encontrado a Diego y a André antes que lograran salir del país.

-Lo que ellos les hagan ya no nos incumbe...- fue lo que dijo Akira.

Taro y Genzo habían tenido casi todo el día relativamente libre, porque sus esposas habían estado casi todo el tiempo con sus padres y ellos pensaron que era mejor dejarlos solos. Los dos estaban sentados en la terraza, cuando el celular de Genzo empezó a sonar.

-Es Tsubasa...- le dijo a Misaki, antes de contestar -¿diga?

-¿Wakabayashi?, nos enteramos de todo...- fue lo que dijo el capitán japonés. Genzo, por unos momentos, no tenía idea a qué se refería.

-¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó, mientras Misaki lo observaba.

-De Yuri y Nora... ¿han sabido algo de ellas?, ¿cómo está Misaki?

Genzo sonrió un poco, antes de decir cualquier cosa.

-Tengo unas cosas que decir... número uno: sus nombres no son Yuri y Nora, sino que Lily y Alisse, respectivamente...

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Tsubasa, completamente confundido.

-Es una historia un poco larga- dijo Taro, quitándole el celular a su amigo –pero lo importante es que ellas ya están bien, así que ya no tienes que preocuparte.

-¿Es verdad que las secuestraron?- preguntó esta vez Ozora.

-Ahh... algo así, la verdad.

-Bueno... los llamaba para darles ánimos y decirles que podían contar conmigo para lo que quisieran, pero creo que ya no vale la pena que se los diga...

-Te lo agradecemos- sonrió Misaki -¿y cómo te enteraste allá en España?

-Ishizaki me llamó- contestó Tsubasa –y me pidió que los llamara yo, que se mejor cómo tratarlos...

-Ah... si hablas con él, dile que ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-Claro...

Los muchachos e despidieron de su amigo unos minutos después (Sanae insistió en hablar con ellos), y se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Te imaginabas que nos iba a ocurrir algo como esto cuando las vimos por primera vez en la tienda?- dijo de pronto Misaki, con la mirada pegada al cielo.

-¿Tú que crees?- contestó de vuelta Wakabayashi -¿quién iba a pensar que esas dos lindas chicas estaban metidas en tremendo lío?

Bueno, lo que importa es que ahora están bien.- suspiró Misaki.

Sí. Y después de tanto lío, encontramos el verdadero amor.-añadió Genzo.

Yaaa, qué cursi me saliste.- se burló Misaki.

En ese momento, Lily apareció con una sonrisa en los labios. Traía cara de picardía, como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

Hola, amor.- sonrió Genzo.- ¿Qué pasa?

Nada, todo anda bien.- Lily dejó el periódico que traía en las manos sobre la mesa.

¿Por qué traes esa cara entonces?.- insistió Genzo.

¿Cuál cara?

Como si hubieras hecho alguna travesura...

Espero que no te molestes.- Lily puso cara de niña tierna.- Pero invité a mis padres a Alemania. Ellos quieren conocer a Jazmín y... Bueno, es su nieta...

Me encantará tener a mis suegros de huéspedes.- sonrió Genzo, resignado.- Siempre y cuando tu padre no comience a reclamarme que soy mal esposo, porque entonces le diré que él fue mal padre.

Ya, tranquilo.- pidió Lily, con una sonrisa.- Mi padre es testarudo, pero tiene buen corazón.

Sí, y tú saliste a él.- sonrió Genzo.

¡Qué gracioso!.- gruñó Lily.

Genzo atrapó a Lily entre sus brazos, dio varias vueltas con ella y la besó. Taro carraspeó, divertido.

Perdonen que interrumpa, pero no coman pan delante de los pobres.- rió Misaki.

¿Cuáles pobres.- protestó Alisse, en ese instante.- Tú sí tienes mucho pan.

Genzo y Lily se echaron a reír, mientras que Taro abrazaba a Alisse y la besaba.

Mis padres nos han invitado a Chile.- dijo ella a su esposo.- Quieren que llevemos a Daniel, y que mi familia te conozca.

Me agradará conocer Chile.- admitió Taro.- Solo espero que nunca se te ocurra llevarme a conocer China...

Mira, si lo ves desde un punto de vista estricto, fue gracias a nuestra estancia en China como los conocimos a ustedes.- rió Alisse.

Genzo se dio cuenta de que Lily miraba insistentemente el periódico, así que lo tomó. En las páginas interiores, Genzo encontró un pequeño reportaje en donde se decía que Diego Solano, un reconocido empresario y su socio André habían sido encontrados muertos en el automóvil del primero, en una de las calles más desoladas de Tokio. La policía estaba tras la pista de los asesinatos, aunque no se tenían muchas pruebas concluyentes.

Supongo que ahí termina todo.- murmuró Genzo.

Sí.- suspiró Lily.- Al fin, todo acabó...

Los jóvenes aprovecharon y se tomaron un descanso en Japón. Genzo y Taro no sabían qué iban a hacer con la prensa, ya que obviamente querrían saber cómo era que ellos habían encontrado a sus esposas, pero el señor Akira Wakabayashi se encargó de inventar un buen cuento que dejó contentos a la mayoría de los reporteros, aunque hubo muchos que no se lo tragaron. Los Del Valle y los Farfán, por su parte, pasaron algunos días con sus respectivas hijas y después regresaron a sus hogares, no sin ponerse de acuerdo con Lily y con Alisse para reencuentros futuros.

Lily y Genzo y Alisse y Taro se dieron tiempo para pasarlo juntos como las parejas que eran. Una vez liberadas de su terrible pasado, las chicas al fin pudieron demostrarse cual eran y entregarse completamente a los hombres que amaban y que las amaban. Sin embargo, por más que quisieran seguir en Japón, era hora de que los cuatro regresaran a Europa. Alisse se moría de ganas de ver a Daniel, y Lily no podía estar más tiempo sin Jazmín. Lo triste llegó cuando las chicas tuvieron que despedirse de los Honda.

Vendremos a visitarlos.- Lily abrazó al señor Akito y a su esposa.- De verdad, les agradecemos todo lo que han hecho por nosotras, fueron como unos segundos padres para nosotras...

Cualquier cosa, llámennos.- dijo Kana.- Siempre tendrán un hogar aquí.

Volveremos a visitarlos.- sonrió Alisse.- Tienen que ver cómo va creciendo Daniel.

Y a Jazmín también.- añadió Lily.

El señor Akito las abrazó a ambas, y las besó en la frente.

Y espero que la próxima vez que vengan, me compren algo.- bromeó él.

¿Es en serio?.- protestó Genzo.- Hace años casi le compramos la tienda entera.

Todos echaron a reír. Los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron al aeropuerto para abordar el jet privado de los Wakabayashi, el cual haría escala en París antes de continuar rumbo a Munich. Alisse y Lily se sentían algo emocionadas, aunque un poco tristes. Era momento de seguir adelante, a partir de ese momento cada quien continuaría con su vida, y las aventuras que vivieron juntas estaban por terminar.

Gracias.- comentó Alisse, cuando el avión aterrizó en Francia.

¿Por qué?.- se sorprendió Lily.

Por estar conmigo.- respondió ella.- No habría podido lograrlo sin ti...

Tú no eres así de cursi.- sonrió Lily.- Pero soy yo quien debería de agradecerte a ti... Creo que nadie más me habría aguantado tanto tiempo...

Eso tenlo por seguro.- rió Alisse.

Las dos amigas se abrazaron con fuerza. Alisse se separó y tomó la mano de Taro.

Estaremos en contacto.- dijo Alisse.

Te mandaré muchos mails.- respondió Lily.

O podemos chatear por messenger.- sugirió Alisse.

Ni que Francia estuviera tan lejos de Alemania.- replicó Genzo.- Podemos visitarlos de vez en cuando.

Y nos veremos para las fechas importantes.- añadió Misaki.- Ya saben, cumpleaños de los niños, los Mundiales...

¡Claro!

Alisse y Taro sonrieron y echaron a andar. Ichiro Misaki estaba esperando ahí, con Daniel en brazos, el cual gorjeó al ver a su mamá. La chilena se echó a correr y tomó a su hijito en brazos, al tiempo que Taro le sonreía muy feliz a su padre. Lily y Genzo subieron nuevamente al jet, el cual despegó rumbo a Alemania. Poco antes de llegar, Lily se puso algo nerviosa.

¿Qué ocurre?.- quiso saber Genzo.

Es solo que se me hará raro ser una persona normal otra vez.- sonrió Lily, nerviosa.- Había olvidado lo que es no tener que cuidarse las espaldas.

Yo haré que lo recuerdes pronto.- Genzo abrazó con ternura a su esposa y la besó.

Una vez que Genzo y Lily llegaron a la mansión Wakabayashi, lo primero que ella vio fue a su pequeña hija recostada en su cunita, esperándola. Lily la cargó, y al aspirar su aroma, sintió que a partir de ese momento, nada podría salir mal...

Esa misma noche, Alisse quemó las identificaciones falsas con los nombres de Nora Saenz y Yuri Shiozaki. Ya no volverían a necesitarlas, jamás.

**Fin.**


	24. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Una niña de seis años de cabello oscuro y ojos azules jugaba con una pelota, la cual accidentalmente se ponchó con las espinas de un rosal que se encontraba cerca. Ella se soltó a llorar, desconsolada, hasta que la vio un niño de cabello negro y ojos del color del chocolate derretido. El niño sintió pena por la niña y se acercó a ella.

-¿Por qué lloras?.- preguntó el niño.  
-Se me ponchó mi pelota.- respondió la niña, lloriqueando.  
-No te preocupes, te regalo la mía.- respondió el niño, entregándole una pelota casi nueva.  
-¿De verdad?.- la niña dejó de llorar y sonrió.   
-Claro que sí.- sonrió el niño.- Pero deja de llorar. Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes.

La niña se soltó a reír y el niño la imitó. Ambos pronto se pusieron a jugar con la pelota y, como es usual en los niños, se hicieron amigos inmediatamente. Se hizo de noche de pronto, y la niña se puso algo inquieta.

-Ya me tengo que ir.- dijo la niña, algo triste.- ¿Te veré mañana?  
-Supongo que sí.- el niño se encogió de hombros.- Voy a pasar mis vacaciones aquí, acabo de llegar.  
-Gracias por la pelota.- la niña se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-De nada.- el niño se puso algo colorado.

La niña entonces se fue corriendo hasta la casa vecina, en donde una pareja la estaba esperando.

-¿En dónde estabas, Kaoru?.- preguntó la mujer, algo preocupada.  
-Jugando con un amigo.- sonrió la pequeña.  
-Vamos, que ya es tarde, Daniel te está esperando.- dijo el hombre.- Y no te preocupes tanto por ella, Alisse. Sabe cuidarse sola.  
-¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro, Taro?.- replicó ella.  
-Porque salió igual a ti.- Taro Misaki le sonrió con ternura a su esposa.

Por su parte, el niño se fue a un coche que estaba estacionado cerca, en donde un hombre estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor y una mujer estaba apoyada contra el vehículo.

-Ya iba a ir a buscarte, Daisuke.- comentó la mujer.- ¿En dónde estabas?  
-Jugando.- el niño se encogió de hombros.- Perdón, mamá.   
-Está bien, corazón.- ella le sonrió al niño.  
-Ya debemos irnos, Lily.- dijo el hombre que estaba en el coche.- Es hora de pasar por Jazmín para después ir a ver a nuestros amigos.  
-Eso lo sé perfectamente, Genzo.- rió la joven.- Me pregunto que dirán Alisse y Taro al vernos...  
-Que ha pasado el tiempo, supongo.- suspiró Genzo Wakabayashi. 

Sí, el tiempo pasaba, pero una amistad verdadera, jamás.

Notas:   
Alisse Farfán es un personaje creado por Alisse.  
Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.  
Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha


End file.
